Dig Down Deeper
by Maethorelen
Summary: Kayden, Peyton, and Robin lived easy, passable lives. But now they have been thrown into Middle-Earth, and now they must "dig down deep" and find strength to survive. Legolas/OC, Eomer/OC, and Merry/OC but not until LATER! Rated T just to be safe. NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Blue Orb and a New World

**Hey, this is my very first FanFiction!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's.**

Dig Down Deeper

Chapter 1: A Blue Orb and a New World

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

Kayden Whitte was nearly trampled as her classmates rushed to the door. She couldn't blame them though. It was the last day of school before spring break, and every person in the school, including the faculty, were ready for a week off.

As she walked out of her eighth grade science glass, Kayden spotted the pair of bright green eyes belonging to her friend Peyton Spears.

"Heyyy!" Peyton called as the two met up. "Ready for vacation?" Kayden smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Great! Now all we need to do is find – OI!" It was at that moment that someone decided to pull Peyton's gray hood over her head.

Kayden rolled eyes and tried to hide her smile. "Robin, you know Peyton doesn't like that."

A smiling face framed with dark brown hair popped out from behind Peyton's exasperated, hooded face. "I know," she giggled. "That's why I did it."

Peyton pulled the hood off of the head. "Robin, that is so not cool, man," she said in a very annoyed tone. Nevertheless, the three friends chatted happily as they made their way out of school.

As they strolled along, Kayden's deep blue eyes roved about the scenery, taking in all the wonderful colors of spring. Presently, she saw something that shouldn't have been there: a floating blue orb. It seemed strange to her, but she just dismissed it as a trick of the light and continued talking. Then the orb glowed brighter, as if beckoning her to it.

'Uh, guys? Does that seem strange to you?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the orb. Her two friends nodded yes, and then all three of them sprinted over to look at it. It was a bluish-white color and roughly the size of a basketball. When the trio reached it, it seemed to start pulsating.

"What do you think it is?" asked Robin, who looked slightly worried.

"I'm not sure," Peyton replied.

"Uh, guys, I think it's growing larger," Kayden said, backing away from it.

"And brighter!"

"Get away from it!"

Suddenly the orb burst. The three girls were thrown back, and all they could see was white light. Then darkness engulfed them.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden awoke to the dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves of the forest. _Wait, a forest?_ The girls lived in southern California. There were no forests!

Dazedly, Kayden sat up. She was no longer wearing the T-shirt she had when she left school. Now she bore a navy blue tunic with a dark brown leather jerkin over it. Instead of jeans and sneakers, she now wore flexible black pants and brown boots that almost reached her knee. She also bore vambrances on both her arms – on her right forearm was a greenish-brown leather one with a design of leaves, and on her left forearm was a vambrance made of the shiniest metal Kayden had ever seen. It surely wasn't steel, for it felt no heavier than her leather one. Around her waist was a leather belt bearing a small pack and a short sword. _A sword? _Kayden stood up, her blue-gray cloak swishing behind her. Swiftly, she drew her sword. The blade was about a foot long, glinting in the sunlight. The hilt was wrapped in blue leather and fit nicely in her grasp. The weapon was quite light and easily sliced through the air. Kayden smiled as she sheathed her sword and began rummaging through her pack. She found some dried food and meat, but nothing else. Sighing, Kayden closed her pack and began to search for her friends.

"Peyton! Robin! Where _are_ they?"

Suddenly there was a crunching of leaves nearby. Kayden whipped around to find a young woman with bright green eyes and long dark hair staring at her. She wore a dark green tunic, a brown cloak, dark brown pants, and black boots. Belted around her waist was a small pack much like Kayden's, but she had no weapon. "Kayden, is that you?" the young woman asked.

Then it clicked. "Peyton!" Kayden exclaimed, running and tackling her friend. "You look so much older."  
>"So do you," Peyton laughed. "But you still act like a 13-year old." Kayden sheepishly smiled, tucking her dark raven hair behind her ears. Peyton gasped.<p>

"What, what is it?" Kayden asked, instinctively drawing her sword.

"Your ears are pointed!" Peyton replied, stifling a giggle.

Kayden reached up and touched her ears, and sure enough, her ears tapered off to a point. "Cool! What about your ears? Are they pointed too?"

"Nope, mine are still normal," Peyton answered, showing her friend her rounded ear lobes.

"Well, now that that's settled, you can help me find Robin." The leaves in the tree above them rustled and a figure hopped down.

"I heard my name!" she exclaimed. Then her brown eyes widened. "Hey, why am I shorter than you guys?" Kayden and Peyton just laughed as they ran to their now very little friend. "Seriously, I was the same height as Peyton and taller than Kayden when we left. Now look!" Robin was right. Now she was only as high as Kayden's ribcage.

Robin, too, had changed clothes. Now she wore a white tunic with a yellow waistcoat over it, a green cloak, and dark blue pants that only reached her ankles. Her feet had no shoes, but were incredibly hairy. "Hey," Kayden suddenly exclaimed. "You're a hobbit, Robin!"

"A hobbit?" Peyton asked. "What's a hobbit?"

"They're people in J.R.R. Tolkien's books," Robin replied. "They're small, have hairy feet, wear no shoes, and eat a lot. AND I GET TO BE ONE!" Robin danced around, evidently happy about her new race. "Hey, what about you guys?" she asked, stopping her impromptu happy dance.

"I'm an elf," Kayden replied, showing her friend her pointed ears.

"I'm still human," Peyton sighed.

"Wait, if I'm a hobbit and you're an elf, then that must mean…" Robin started.

"…that we're in Middle-Earth," Kayden finished

"Middle-Earth?" asked Peyton, now very confused.

"Yeah, the world in Tolkien's – Oh wait, you've never read the series," Kayden replied. "I only got to read about a fourth of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ before I was so busy practicing for Mr. Swellman's big concert. Then I had to do that stupid non-fiction book report for Mrs. Jones. What about you, Robin?"

"I only read the first chapter," the hobbit sighed.

Peyton then noticed the sword Kayden was holding. "You got a SWORD?" she asked, half in amazement.

"Yeah! I wonder why you don't have one," Kayden said, amused at her friend's reaction.

"I don't know." Peyton stated. "All I got was this lousy pack."

"Lucky! I didn't even get a pack!" Robin pouted, crossing her arms and leaning against the nearest tree trunk.

"Well, now that we've found each other, we better go and…" Peyton was interrupted by a horn sounding in the distance. And it did NOT sound friendly.


	2. Fortunate Meetings and Stupid Bramble

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do NOT own any of the awesome things Tolkien created.**

Chapter 2: Fortunate Meetings and Stupid Bramble

"Orcs," Kayden groaned. "Oh, that's just _wonderful_." Quickly she turned to the others. "We have to get out of here _NOW_!"

"W-where are we going?" asked Robin. She didn't really know what orcs were, but by the way her friend was talking about them, they did not sound good.

"Um, I don't really know. Just run in that direction and don't stop unless you meet good company or more bad company." Kayden pointed off into some vague direction away from the horn. Robin immediately sprinted off, as fast as her little hobbit legs could carry her.

"What if we're separated?" Peyton asked. She was aware of the danger and wanted to flee, but she also didn't want to lose her friends in such a new place.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure we'll meet up again. Just make sure you're safe. Now GO!" Peyton nodded her head, and then quickly took off after Robin. She easily caught up to the little hobbit, and together they ran through the wood, until they reached a bridge over a gurgling river.

"Hey, where's Kayden?" Robin panted. The little hobbit was out of breath.

"I don't know," Peyton replied. "But she said that if we got separated, we should just keep going." Robin opened her mouth in protest, but Peyton stopped her. "I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she does have that sword."

The two friends smiled at the thought and with a deep breath, crossed the bridge and kept running. They dashed through trees and over plains, not stopping until they thought their hearts would burst.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is it," said Samwise Gamgee the hobbit.

Frodo Baggins turned around to look at his friend. "This is what?"

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," Sam replied. He sounded resigned, as if it was a terrible fate to be that far away from his home.

"Come on Sam," Frodo said encouragingly. He smiled and patted his friend on the back as Sam took a cautious step forward. "Remember what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business."

_WHAM!_

Suddenly, two girls came bolting out of the green plants and straight into the two hobbits, causing all four of them to fall to the ground.

"What did I say, Sam? It's a dangerous business," Frodo half-laughed, half-groaned underneath the girl who had fallen on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the girl who had landed on Sam. The two girls quickly got up off the hobbits, which allowed Fordo and Sam to look at the two strangers more closely. One was a hobbit with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. The other was one of the Big-Folk, a human, judging by the shape of her ears. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes. Both were dressed in men's clothing and looked as if they had run quite a long way.

"Are you guys alright?" the big one asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm Samwise Gamgee and this is Frodo Baggins." Frodo rolled his eyes at his friend's naiveté. Normally, making friends would be nice, but on this dangerous mission, it wasn't all that great.

"Hi! I'm Robin Hill and this is my friend Peyton Spears," the hobbit girl responded.

"Nice to meet you," said Frodo. _Oh well_, he thought._ If_ _they already know our names, we might at well be friends_. "What brings you out to the Shire?"

"The Shire?" asked Peyton, looking towards Robin for an answer.

"It's where most of the hobbits live," Robin replied. Man, her friend was going to have a lot of trouble later on. But then again, so would she.

"Oh. Well, Mr. Baggins, we are looking for a friend of our. We got separated somehow," informed Peyton. At the last sentence, a lump rose in her throat. She almost knew we would get separated…she just didn't think it would happen so soon. _I hope Kayden's okay_, she wondered.

"Well you're welcome to come with us, if you would like," Frodo said quite cheerfully. "And, please, just call me Frodo."

The girls smiled and nodded at this, and started walking together with the hobbits. Robin often got curious and asked Sam various questions about the Shire. Sam would happily answer them and soon the two were merrily chatting away while Peyton just listened in. Finally, Peyton found the courage to ask Frodo something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Frodo?"

"Yes, Peyton?"

"Why are you out traveling? From what Sam has said about hobbits, they enjoy the comforts of their homes and aren't too adventurous."  
>Frodo sighed. He figured that eventually he would have to tell them."I will tell you and your friend the whole story when we set up camp."<p>

As night fell, Sam and Frodo got a merry campfire going, and soon the delicious smell of sausages filled the cool air. Frodo quietly took Sam aside as the girls enjoyed Sam's cooking. "Well, Sam, do you think it's safe to tell them?"

"Well, Mr. Frodo, I don't think they are bad folks. One of them is a hobbit, and the other has green eyes. I've never met anyone that was bad that had green eyes," Sam replied. Frodo smiled at his friend's simple, yet sound reasoning.

The two turned back towards the campfire. "So, Peyton, you asked why I was out traveling." Peyton nodded, halfway through her third sausage. Frodo drew a deep breath, and then continued. "I am the bearer of the One Ring of Power. I was tasked to take it to Rivendell, the Last Homely House."

The two girls, to Frodo's surprise, were not in awe or shock when he had finished. In fact, they looked utterly confused. "Sorry, Frodo, but I have never heard of this One Ring. Would you tell us about it?"

Frodo then launched into the tale of the Ring, forged in the fires of Mount Doom by the evil lord Sauron. He told of its separation from its true master and how it passed from bearer to bearer until it came into his possession. He told of its powers, and the evil it contained.

At the end, Peyton and Robin were shocked. How could such a mere ring be so powerful? "Oh Frodo, that's terrible!" Robin said. She felt bad for him. "That's such a big responsibility." Frodo nodded solemnly, and soon the camp fell into sleepy silence.

Peyton closed her eyes. She was stunned. Such power… but with such a price. She couldn't believe that the young hobbit next to her had to carry that burden, that absolute evil.

_It is not evil, just powerful_, said a voice. It was deep and soft, dripping with malice and deception.

_Yes, it is evil_, Peyton replied. She did not like the sound of that voice.

_But it could give you whatever you want_, it whispered.

Truth be told, Peyton didn't really want anything. She had everything she wanted: a happy family, a good home, and friends who cared about her. If anything, she wanted to see Kayden again.

_It could give you that_, said the voice. _It could show you your precious friend, perhaps save her from the danger she has got herself into._ Then, in the darkness of sleep, a vision appeared.

_Kayden watched as Peyton took off, her long hair streaming out behind her. With one last glance in the direction of the horn, she began running. Suddenly, Kayden was yanked back. Her cloak had gotten caught in some bramble. She pulled and tugged at her cloak, but to no avail. Muttering something about "stupid bramble" under her breath, Kayden drew her sword and began hacking away at the bush. Finally, after a few minutes, she was finally free. But then, hideous creatures came swarming out of the trees, pale and slimy, coated with grime and blood. And there, in the middle of it all stood Kayden, all alone against 20 of those foul creatures._

_No_, Peyton thought. _Kayden…_.

_You see_, the voice said. _Use it, and save your friend from her fate_.

_No_, Peyton repeated, this time strong and firm. _Kayden can take care of herself. She is fine. Now GO AWAY!_

The voice cackled. _Very well_, it said. _I shall bother you no longer. You could never wield its power anyway_. Then it departed.

_Kayden will be fine_, Peyton reassured herself. She repeated this to herself over and over again, until she fell into a deep sleep.

~o*o*o*o~

_Stupid bramble_, Kayden thought as she hacked at the bush holding her cloak. Her friends would be long gone by now, and it would take a long while to catch up. This was_ just_ her luck.

Finally, after countless tugs and pulls, her cloak broke free. Kayden was just about to take off when, with a great cry, the orcs swarmed the clearing. There were about 20 of them, each carrying a crude sword and a spiked shield. And without even an ounce of thought, Kayden flew into battle. Her body seemed to be on autopilot, using her instincts as her main weapon.

She swiftly dodged their upcoming attacks. Her sword, though small, was strong enough to parry a well-placed blow. Her metal vambrance, though thin and light, worked as a sort of shield, blocking powerful strikes from her attackers.

Suddenly, pain shot through her left leg. An orc had swung his sword into her thigh, and the force of it caused her to fall down. Kayden closed her eyes and lifted her arm above her face, awaiting the death blow.

It never came.

A man stood before her, his sword meeting the orc's. His greenish-gray cloak swirled about him as he swiftly defeated the orc before her and any that were still standing. Not a single orc was left alive.

Kayden's head was throbbing. White-hot pain burned through her leg as she felt her blood soak her garments. She hardly noticed it when the man crouched down next to her, his dark locks shining with sweat from the fight. His silver eyes were kind as he examined her wound.

"Your wound is deep, I'm afraid. Come with me," the man said. His voice was rough, but there was a note of gentleness in his tone.

Kayden looked up at him. He was dressed in similar fashion to her, but carried a longer sword. "W-who are you?" she managed to say.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, but people around here know me as Strider," he replied, gently helping her stand up.

"I'm Kayden," she said quietly. "Thank you for saving me."

Aragorn smiled and nodded, helping Kayden wobble over to an area clear of orc bodies. He gently set the elleth down at the base of a tree and began making a fire. Kayden watched for a while, but the pain became too much and she slowly succumbed to sleep.

**OH NO! Our characters are separated! **

**But on the bright side, they've met Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Inquiries

**Here's chapter 3!**

**This chapter is solely dedicated to Kayden and her encounter with Aragorn, since last chapter was mainly about Peyton and Robin and their meeting with Frodo and Sam.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's, though I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: Inquiries

Aragorn glanced at the young elleth sleeping peacefully under the tree as he built a fire. Though it was still midday, the shadow of the forest made it quite cold. Carefully, he examined her wound again. To his relief, it was not poisoned, but it was quite deep and bled profusely. He then took some select healing herbs from his pack, including some athelas, and gingerly placed them inside and around the injury. As Aragron wrapped the elleth's thigh, he pondered on what had just happened.

_Flashback_

_ Aragorn was swiftly walking through the forest on his way to Bree. Suddenly, an orc horn sounded. He quickly ran to where he had heard it and followed the sound of heavy footsteps and the odor only belonging to one of those foul creatures. The sounds of a battle began, and they steadily grew louder as he neared a clearing. There, a young woman – no, an elleth – stood alone, fighting with all of her might. Aragorn watched as countless orcs were slain, but then one swung at the elleth's leg, and she fell. This prompted the Ranger to rush in, stopping the blow that would have taken her life. With ease he killed the last orcs remaining and then rushed to the lady's side. Her left thigh was deeply cut. "Your wound is deep, I'm afraid," he said. "Come with me."_

_ "W-who are you?" the elleth asked, her voice wavering from the pain._

_ Aragorn felt in his heart that he could trust her with his real name, partly because she was an elf. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, but people around here know me as Strider."_

_ Then, in a voice so quiet he could barely hear it, the elleth mumbled, "I'm Kayden. Thank you for saving me."_

_Back to Present_

_Kayden…yes, that was her name. Quite strange for an elf,_ Aragorn thought. But her name wasn't the only strange quality to her. She was dressed in male Ranger attire, not elven clothes, and fought with a short sword instead of the usual elven bow and dual blades. That sword now lay next to her sleeping form. With a sigh, Aragorn settled himself near the fire and waited for the elleth to awake.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden's eyes gently fluttered open, adjusting to the dim orange light filtering through the trees. Her left thigh throbbed dully and her muscles ached slightly as she gently pushed herself into a sitting position. Glancing down, she saw that her thigh had been bandaged.

"I am glad to see you awake, milady," Kayden turned to see Aragorn, the man who had rescued her, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Thank you, again, for saving me," she said weakly. "Please, just call me Kayden." Kayden examined her injured thigh and winced as she gingerly touched it.

"You are quite fortunate," Aragorn said, coming over next to Kayden. "The blade was not poisoned, so your wound should heal relatively quickly." He then noticed her blade still lying on the ground and gently handed it to her. "Here," he said, adding, "You are quite the skilled fighter, though for an elf, you fight rather strangely." Kayden looked at him in confusion. "Most elves fight with bows and arrows or dual knives," he explained.

"I never really liked archery," Kayden stated simply. Aragorn nodded his head in understanding; he himself preferred swords to arrows.

"I rarely ever see an elf so close to the Shire before. What brings you here?" Aragorn asked, hoping that Kayden was strong enough and willing enough to give him some answers.

Kayden took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't tell Aragorn she was from a different world; he probably wouldn't believe her. "Well," she said, thinking slowly, "my friends and I were traveling together. One's a hobbit and the other is a human. We were separated when the orcs attacked." At the last sentence, Kayden jumped. Her friends! Where were they now? Were they okay?

Aragorn noticed this and was filled with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about my friends. I hope they're alright," Kayden sighed.

"May the Valar protect them," Aragorn said. This lifted Kayden's spirits, seeing that her new companion cared at least a little for her friends.

"May I ask you why you're here?" Kayden inquired, just out of curiosity.

Aragorn gave her a scrutinizing look, as if contemplating if she was trustworthy enough. Then he took a deep breath, much like Kayden did, and began. "I am heading towards Bree, a small town not far from here. There I am to meet a certain hobbit and lead him to Rivendell. This hobbit carries a trinket of great importance."

"What does he carry?" asked Kayden, unable to control herself.

"He carries the One Ring. Surely you have heard of it." Strangely enough, Kayden had. She vaguely remembered it from her brief read of _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

Aragorn gave her another contemplating look, then added, "You are quite the skilled fighter, as I mentioned before. You may be of assistance to this quest."

Kayden really wanted to search for her friends, but she didn't know her way very well and would probably get lost. "Very well," she said. "I will accompany you and, when we meet him, the hobbit, on this quest." _Perhaps I will find Peyton and Robin along the way_, she thought.

Aragorn smiled. "Good. We depart in the morning. Get some rest now. That wound won't heal on its own." Kayden cracked a small smile, and then closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Yeah, I know, short chapter.**

**I think the next chapter, however, will be much more interesting, with some Peyton and Robin action.**

**See you then!**


	4. Black Riders

**And now I present to you, drumroll please…**

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry for not updating. This was a bit of a long chapter.**

**Oh, here's the disclaimer: I absolutely positively, do not own anything other than my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Black Riders

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The shrill piercing shriek cut through the night like a knife. Kayden bolted upright, her hand automatically flying to her sword hilt. "W-what was that?" she asked, urgency and panic evident in her voice.

"That was a Nazgúl, a Ring-Wraith. There are nine of them. They were once great kings of Men who were given Rings of Power. With the creation of the One Ring, however, they became slaves of the Dark Lord Sauron. They hunt the one who carries the One Ring and will not stop until they have their prey," Aragorn replied, his face grave. "But there is no need to worry," he added in a less somber tone. "They despise fire over all else." Aragorn gestured toward the crackling fire in the middle of their camp. "Go back to sleep."

Kayden nodded and settled back down, moving closer to the campfire as she did so.

~o*o*o*o~

It was a few days after Peyton and Robin had first met Sam and Frodo. The four were walking through a large cornfield.

"Well, I'd say, at this pace, we'll reach Bree within a day or so," Sam remarked happily.

"I thought you said you were going to Rivendell," Robin said, confused.

"We are, Robin. We just have to go to Bree to meet up with a friend of mine, Gandalf the Grey," Frodo explained.

"Who's Gandalf the Grey?" asked Peyton.

"He's a good friend of Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "He's a wizard, if you know what I mean. And he makes the most wonderful fireworks. Why, at Mr. Bilbo's birthday party, he…" And with that, Sam began telling the girls tales of Gandalf's magic around the Shire. So engrossed were they in his stories that they did not notice Frodo for a long time.

"Hey, where'd Frodo go?" Peyton asked after a while. The three of them looked around frantically, quickening their pace through the corn.

After a few minutes, the trio emerged out of the maize onto a road. But there was still no sign of Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called out worriedly, beginning to run. Peyton and Robin quickly followed suit.

"Frodo!" shouted Robin.

"FRODO!" yelled Peyton.

~o*o*o*o~

"Frodo!"

"Huh?" Frodo asked turning around to find no one. _I must have imagined it_, he thought.

"Frodo!"

There it was again. Frodo stopped and turned around to see Sam, Peyton, and Robin panting, all with worried looks on their faces, which soon turned to relief.

"We thought we'd lost you," Sam sighed. Peyton and Robin nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, puzzled by his friend's words.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

Frodo laughed. "Sam! We're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

_WHAM!_

A small figure came crashing out of the corn, closely followed by another, both knocking Frodo and Peyton to the ground.

"Frodo!" gasped the one on top of the hobbit. "Merry!" he yelled to the one on top of Peyton. "It's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo!" the one on Peyton greeted before being angrily yanked up by Sam.

"Get off of him!" he commanded, turning to help Frodo and Peyton up. "Frodo, Peyton, are you alright?"

The two nodded their heads. "Who are they?" Peyton asked, gesturing to the two figures, who were quite shorter than her.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, known by most as Merry," Frodo replied, gesturing to the one who had landed on Peyton, "and Peregrin Took, known by most as Pippin." At this he pointed to the one that had fallen on top of him, before adding in an undertone, "Distant relatives of mine." Peyton and Robin tried to suppress their smiles as the two hobbits began heaping vegetables into Sam's arms.

"Hold these," ordered Merry.

"You've been in Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam exclaimed incredulously.

Merry, ignoring Sam's statement, continued giving Sam the stolen vegetables. "-and these."

Suddenly a dog barked and a sickle appeared above the corn. A voice began yelling something incoherent as Merry grabbed Frodo by the shoulder, pushing him into the maize before running, Pippin, Robin, Peyton, and Sam following close behind.

"Dunno why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots," Merry shouted over the din of rustling corn.

"And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before," Pippin added.

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting! Run!"

The six of them continued crashing their way through the fields. Suddenly, the edge of a cliff appeared in front of them. Peyton and Robin skidded to a halt, as did Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. But Sam didn't and ran straight into the group, causing all of them to tumble down the cliff.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

With a thump, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Robin, and Peyton all landed in a crumpled heap.

"Ooh, that was close," Pippin called out cheerfully.

Merry groaned. "Oh, I think I've broken something." Robin tried hard to stifle her laughter as he pulled out a carrot from beneath him, neatly split in half.

"And who might you be?" Merry asked. Robin was never good at refraining from laughter.

"I'm Robin," she said, giggling as she added, "And that is my friend, Peyton." She pointed to the crumpled heap on the ground, groaning as it sat up. Peyton had leaves and twigs entwined in her hair and looked just as irritated as Sam, who was right next to her.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam grumbled, brushing himself off.

"What?" Merry asked indignantly. "It was just a detour. A shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" Peyton asked, annoyed.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed. Merry, Robin, and Sam quickly rushed over to him. Peyton, not really wanting to eat wild mushrooms, glanced over at Frodo, cautiously walking up the road.

"I think we should get off the road," he said thoughtfully. The hobbits ignored him, but Peyton stood up and joined him on the road.

Suddenly, a wind swirled down the road, and a bone-chilling shriek filled the air. Frodo's eyes widened. "Get off the road!"

Quickly the hobbits abandoned the mushrooms, Frodo and Peyton following. All six of them crammed into a ditch under one large tree root. Frodo looked up through the roots and saw a horse's black hoof step down.

Robin inched closer to Merry as a thump was heard, signaling that the rider had dismounted. The rider bent down, placing its hands on the tree roots directly above them. It seemed to sniff the air like a dog tracking someone. Peyton was trying to avoid the spiders and centipedes hurrying away. Suddenly Frodo felt an overwhelming urge to put on the Ring. His eyes closed as he fingered the ring. Both Sam and Peyton noticed this and quickly slapped his hands, snapping him out of it. Then Robin grabbed the bag of mushrooms and threw it in a general direction away from where they sat. The rider, hearing the sound, mounted his horse and left with another ear-splitting scream.

The six scurried away as fast as they could. Presently, they stopped to rest. "What was that?" Merry asked, scared out of his wits. Frodo paused, breathing heavily, glancing at the ring he still held in his hand.

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Robin, and Peyton hurried as fast as they could through the forest, darting behind trees, trying to keep out of sight. Often, a piercing shriek was heard, making their blood run cold.

"Anything?" Sam asked anxiously, peering out with Frodo from behind a tree.

"Nothing," Frodo replied.

Pippin, who had used up the last of his energy long ago, stumbled up behind them. "What is going on?" he asked.

Merry confronted Frodo, a suspicious glint in his eye. "That black rider was looking for something. Or someone." He turned, looking Frodo in the eye. "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Peyton shouted. A Black Rider was silhouetted against the moon. Its horse whinnied as it turned and left.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo said, a desperate look on his face. "Sam, Peyton, Robin, and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded his head. "Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." He sprinted off through the trees, the others closed behind. Suddenly, a Rider appeared in front of Frodo. It emitted another shriek as the horse reared, trying to trample the poor hobbit.

"Run!" shouted Pippin.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled over the racket. "This way! Follow me!"

"Frodo!" Peyton called, looking over her shoulder. More Riders were on their trail.

"Follow me!" Merry repeated.

"RUN!" screamed Robin.

Quickly they hopped over a gate and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the dock. Unfortunately, Frodo and Robin were farther behind that the others. Sam, Peyton, Merry, and Pippin reached the ferry before them. Immediately, they began preparing the little raft for departure.

"Get the rope, Sam," Merry ordered. Out of all the hobbits, he could control boats and watercraft the best.

"Frodo!" shouted Sam as he untied a rope attaching the ferry to the dock.

"Robin!" yelled Peyton as she undid the other rope.

"Run!" Pippin hollered as Frodo and Robin neared the ferry. The Riders were closing in on them.

"Come on! Come on!" they urged as the ferry began to drift away.

"No!" Frodo and Robin yelled, and with a great leap, they landed on the raft. The Rider skidded to a halt, turned around, and joined his fellow creatures of darkness.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked worriedly.

"Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry informed him.

Needless to say, no one rested during the trip across the river. They were too scared.

**Merry and Pippin finally appear in the story!**

**Sorry if you wanted to see more of Kayden and Aragorn. I believe they will be in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you to all those that already did!**


	5. Strider and Canter

**Me: Hey, you guys, ready?**

**Keyden: Yep.**

**Peyton: Yep.**

**Robin: Wait…**

**Kayden and Peyton: ROBIN!**

**Robin: Okay! Geez…**

**Kayden: Maethorelen**

**Peyton: only owns**

**Robin: us!**

**Me: Thank you!**

Chapter Six: Strider and Canter

Rain poured down in torrents as the hobbits and Peyton trudged through the woods. Finally they reached a road, across which was a large, dark wooden gate dripping with water.

"Come on," Frodo ordered, before rushing across the road. Sam, Pippin, Merry, Robin, and Peyton followed.

Frodo hurriedly knocked on the gate. A small window opened revealing an old man's face that looked none too happy about the company being there.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo informed.

"The Prancing Pony?" Robin asked quietly.

"Aye, it's an inn here in Bree," Merry replied.

The gatekeeper closed the small window and abruptly opened the gate. "Hobbits! Five hobbits! What's more out of the Shire by your talk! And a lady to boot! What business brings you to Bree?" he sneered.

Peyton, quite annoyed by his talk, answered sharply. "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper, slightly taken aback by her tone of voice, gestured them inside the town. "Alright, young lady, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The rain soaked hobbits and human quickly tried to locate the inn.

Finally, after much jostling through the streets, they found it. It was a queer place to Peyton, filled with the laughter of drunkards. Frodo approached the innkeeper. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr. err...?" at this the innkeeper stopped his kind greeting in puzzlement. Frodo paused for a moment in thought. Peyton, Robin, Merry, and Sam knew why: Frodo couldn't very well give his name away if those Riders were looking for him. Pippin, however, was completely oblivious to the fact.

"Underhill," he finally answered. "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill," the man paused, mulling over the name in his mind. "Yes…" It was then that he noticed Peyton standing with the hobbits. "And what can I do for you miss?"

"I'll stay with the hobbits," Peyton replied. The innkeeper nodded his head in thought.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo added, interrupting the man's train of thought. "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The man looked quizzically at Frodo. "Gandalf?" A sudden look of realization appeared on his face. "Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat." He paused before adding, "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Robin, and Peyton all huddled together, dismayed. Sam, probably very worried, asked Frodo, "What do we do now?"

~o*o*o*o~

The six of them sat around a table at the inn. Peyton stared blankly at her plate of bread and cheese, worried. _What could have stopped Gandalf?_ she wondered. From what Sam had said, Gandalf seemed to have a good deal of magic. _Why then_, she pondered, _was he not here?_

"Peyton. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo reassured her.

Peyton smiled as she watched Merry weave his way through the crowd of people in the tavern, holing a large tankard of ale. He plunked it onto the table and sat down, eyeing it happily. "What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry replied before taking a sip.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked incredulously. He received a muffled _hmmhmm _from Merry. "I'm getting one!" Quickly he stood up and rushed over to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam yelled after him. Pippin took no notice, causing Peyton to facepalm and Robin to burst into giggles.

After a while, Sam gently nudged Frodo. "Those fellows have done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." He gestured to the corner, where two cloaked figures were sitting. One was smoking a pipe.

The innkeeper passed by, and Frodo lightly tapped him. "Excuse me."

The innkeeper, whose name was Barliman, turned around looking at Frodo. "Those men in the corner, who are they?" Frodo asked.

"They're a couple of them Rangers," Barliman muttered ominously. "They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What their right names are, I've never heard, but around here, they're known as Strider and Canter."

"How can you tell them apart?" queried Robin.

"I believe Strider is the taller one," Barliman replied in the same ominous tone.

"Strider," Frodo mused thoughtfully.

Peyton pulled Robin aside. "Does anything seem, you know, familiar to you about them?" she asked, nodding her head towards the corner where Strider and Canter sat.

Robin paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Maybe it's the clothes or something."

Suddenly Pippin's voice rang out over the din of people. "Baggins ? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo was alarmed. He jumped up and pushed his way toward Pippin as Peyton and Robin facepalmed. "Pippin!" he shouted. Peyton stood up to try to see what was happening. Frodo fell to the ground, something shiny flying into the air. The shiny object began its decent, and then Frodo vanished. Peyton's heart filled with dread as she realized what had happened. Suddenly, Frodo reappeared, but was soon roughly grabbed by Strider. Strider, closely followed by Canter, forced the poor hobbit up upstairs. Quickly, Peyton told the hobbits what had happened, and together they followed the Rangers upstairs, grabbing a few makeshift weapons along the way.

~o*o*o*o~

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked forcefully.

Frodo paused for a moment, then answered. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you," Canter stated in the same forceful tone.

Strider wheeled around, drawing his sword. A noise behind him informed him that his companion had done the same. Five figures burst through the door – four hobbits and one human. "Let him go!" the hobbit in the front demanded. "Or I'll have you Longshanks!"

Strider grinned slightly, then sheathed his sword. "You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo."

Canter, who had been standing by the window, whipped around to face him. "They are coming," she said gravely, lowering her hood.

"KAYDEN!" Peyton and Robin gasped, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Peyton! Robin!" Kayden rushed over to her friends. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Us too!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You're name's Canter?" Robin asked, unable to control herself.

Kayden grimaced at the name. "Yep. Strider gave it to me since I couldn't think of anything conspicuous enough."

Peyton and Robin just smiled and laughed.

~o*o*o*o~

**Did you like it?**

**Our friends have finally reunited! YAY!**

**Sorry if you didn't like Kayden's nickname. I couldn't think of anything better that didn't sound completely RIDICULOUS!**

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. More Black Riders and Traveling

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have this performance going on at my school, and I have been staying after school everyday to rehearse. The performance is tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 6: More Black Riders and Traveling

Kayden stared out the window across the street with Aragorn, or as the hobbits and Peyton know him, Strider. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Robin, and Peyton lay fast asleep in their makeshift beds on the floor. Kayden knew she should be resting too, but she was kept awake with worry. She and Aragorn had come up with a plan to keep Frodo and his company safe. _But will they fall for it?_ she asked herself. Four blood-curdling shrieks from the room across the street answered that question.

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Robin, and Peyton bolted upright at the sound. All five of their faces turned to look at Strider and Kayden, wanting answers. Frodo was the first to speak. "What are they?" he asked.

"They were once men. Great kings of Men," Strider explained. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness."

Strider then turned back to the window, watching the Riders mount their steeds. Kayden continued Strider's explanation. "Now they are slaves to Sauron's will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths." The sound of hoofbeats turned Kayden's attention toward the window.

Strider turned back to face the hobbits and Peyton. "They are neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," he finished darkly. Kayden solemnly nodded her head. She remembered Aragorn giving her the same information a few days ago when she had first heard a Nazgûl cry, and hearing it twice didn't make it feel any less ominous.

They departed in the morning, taking only a baggage-pony Sam had named "Bill". Following Strider, they hurried through the countryside, over hills and through woods. Presently, Frodo voiced what was on everyone's mind. "Where are you taking us?"

Strider vaguely responded, "Into the wild."

Peyton sighed. "Well, that was helpful."

Kayden rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm.

A few days later, Strider and Kayden led the company through yet another wood. While on the road to Bree, Strider had taught Kayden about traveling through the wild. She learned how to use her keen elven senses, which were still quite new to her, to find a safe path and detect danger. He also taught her how to find compass directions and which plants were good for you to eat, which plants could be used for healing, and which plants could kill you with one bite. Kayden really enjoyed his company. He was like a big brother to her. Unbeknownst to her, Strider had begun to enjoy her company as well, and she too had become somewhat of a sibling in his eyes. Together they passed between a couple of boulders. Strider paused, sniffing the air, then turned to Kayden. "Do your elven eyes find anything?" he asked quietly.

"No," she answered before turning around and giving her friends a quick smile. She dearly wanted to talk to them, but unfortunately, Frodo's safety came first. Perhaps, when they reached their destination, she would finally have her chance.

"Why can't she come and talk to us?" Robin whined.

"Strider seems to need her help. I'm sure she means well," Peyton replied, though she too missed being able to converse with Kayden without her having to scout a path every five minutes.

"Yes, but how do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked quietly, the suspicious glint back in his eye. "And that Canter is trustworthy?" The last question caused him to receive death glares from Peyton and Robin. The two girls immediately trusted Kayden and her intentions, since they had known her for so long, but the hobbits were still wary, still calling her by her nickname.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo replied.

"They're foul enough," Merry commented dryly, which earned him two slaps from Peyton and Robin.

Strider tipped his head at the comment. He was used to people thinking he was untrustworthy, and by the way Kayden reacted, her time as a Ranger in Bree had caused her to become accustomed to it as well. She merely shrugged her shoulders, but she couldn't help but break into a big smile at the sound of her to friends slapping the poor hobbit.

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo said resignedly.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam queried softly.

Both Strider and Kayden heard this, and together they answered, "To Rivendell. To the House of Elrond."

"D'you hear that! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed.

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place?" inquired Robin.

Sam looked sheepishly at the ground. "Oh yeah. Right." With all the danger and Black Riders they had encountered, he had completely forgotten where they were going. He had been focused on his master's safety and had let others lead the way. All the others smiled at this, even Strider and Kayden.

~o*o*o*o~

Snow covered the ground, crunching beneath their tired feet. It had been several days since they set out from the Prancing Pony, and they had traveled every day, regardless if the weather decided to cooperate or not. Suddenly, Strider and Kayden heard the clanking of pots behind them. They turned around to see the hobbits getting out cooking utensils.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we do not stop 'til nightfall," Strider informed them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin queried.

"Didn't you just have it?" asked Kayden, confused.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider and Kayden rolled their eyes and continued walking behind some trees.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Robin guessed.

"What about elvenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin ranted, panicking at the thought of not having all seven of his meals.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied. Suddenly, an apple came flying out of the trees and into Merry's hands. Anothor one hurtled out, this one hitting Pippin right in the middle of his forehead.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.

Quickly, the others caught up to Merry, Strider, and Kayden. Peyton walked up to Kayden with a smile on her face. "Nice throw," she murmured.

Kayden grinned sheepishly at her friend. "Thanks."

~o*o*o*o~

_Squelch. Buzz. Squelch. Buzz._

That was all that Peyton could hear as they struggled through the marshes. It wasn't too bad for Kayden, Strider, and Peyton; the water only reached up to their knees. For the hobbits however, it was much harder. The water reached to their waists, and the annoying midges flying around seemed attracted to them.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry complained over the din of squelching and buzzing. No one answered him.

Pippin fell face first into the quagmire. Peyton and Kayden hurried to help him out of the water. With a good deal of hauling and splashing, the hobbit was finally out, but the force of the pull sent Peyton and Kayden down into the water. Needless to say, everyone was very muddy and upset by nightfall.

~o*o*o*o~

Strider paused and gazed up at the immense hill that loomed above him. An ominous stone ruin lay on top like a great grey crown. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl," he murmured to Kayden, who stood next to him. Turning towards the hobbits and Peyton, he added in a louder voice, "We shall rest here tonight."

The five hobbits collapsed onto the ground in the hollow where they made camp. The wind tore at Kayden's hair as she looked out over the plains with Strider and Peyton. Strider knelt down, taking out a big cloth bundle as he did so. Inside the cloth were six daggers in sheaths, smaller than Kayden's sword. Strider tossed one to each of the hobbits and Peyton.

"Oof!" Merry cried as he caught the weapon. To him and the other hobbits, they made perfect short swords.

"These are for you. Keep them close," Strider informed them. He turned towards Peyton, who was looking at the dagger in apprehension. "I will procure a proper weapon for you when we reach Rivendell." Peyton nodded happily as they hobbits drew their swords, examining them.

"I'm going to have a look around. Kayden, come with me," Strider told them as he stood up. "Stay here," he ordered. "Peyton, watch the hobbits."

"And make sure they don't do anything stupid," Kayden added. The two of them left, leaving Peyton with a rather boring job. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

~o*o*o*o~

"What're you doing?"

Frodo's shout awoke Peyton. She found the hobbits, minus Frodo, sitting around a fire doing what hobbits do best: eating. _A fire!_ thought Peyton. _That could attract enemies!_ Apparently Frodo thought the same thing, because he scrambled to his feet and ran to the flames. But Peyton got there first, stamping out the blaze while shouting, "You idiots! Put it out! This is exactly what Kayden meant when she said –"

A loud, piercing shriek cut Peyton's rant short. She and the hobbits gathered around the edge and peered down to see Black Riders heading towards the tower through the mist. Frodo and Peyton unsheathed their weapons. "Go!" they yelled, sprinting up to the ruin. Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Robin followed suit, drawing their swords before running up the tower.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Robin, and Peyton stood in the middle of what was left of the watchtower. Five ominous cloaked figures stepped though the gaps in the ruin, surrounding them. Each of the Riders drew their swords, which looked purely evil.

"Back, you devils!" Sam cried as he swung at a Rider. His blow was deflected, and he was sent flying. Merry, Pippin, and Robin were pushed out of the way as the Riders approached Peyton and Frodo.

"ATTACK!" Peyton screamed as she swiped her dagger at the nearest Rider. It deftly blocked her blow and threw her into a wall. She blinked dazedly as she watched Frodo drop his sword and scurry away in terror. Suddenly, he disappeared. He had put the Ring on. One of the Riders reached out to grab something, but pulled its hand back sharply. The Rider raised his blade and plunged the point downward. Frodo's cry of pain rang through the night.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a cry, two figures carrying fiery torches charged at the Nazgûl. Peyton looked closer to find that it was Kayden and Strider. Kayden carried two torches, while Strider bore one torch and his sword. They swung the flames around, causing the Wraiths to recoil, shrieking with outrage.

"PEYTON!" Kayden shouted, tossing her one of her torches. Peyton caught it and swiped at the nearest Rider. The Rider dodged her attack and slashed his sword in retaliation. Peyton ducked and swung at the Wraith again. This time, she made contact, setting its robes ablaze. It shrieked and ran blindly off the ruin. Suddenly, she her a dull thump behind her, followed by another ear-splitting scream. Peyton whipped around to see a Rider engulfed in flames with a torch sticking out of where its head should have been. It ran off the hilltop, shrieking in pain.

"No one tries to sneak up and attack my friends," a voice murmured threateningly. Peyton turned to see Kayden standing nearby. There was a fire in her friend's eyes that she had never seen. Kayden's expression softened as she rushed toward Peyton. "You okay?" she asked. Peyton briskly nodded her head, causing Kayden to crack a small smile.

"Strider! Canter!"

Kayden and Peyton turned and sprinted towards the hobbits. They were huddled around Frodo, who had reappeared, but was still in severe pain. "Help him!" Sam pleaded.

Strider examined Frodo gently. As he did, Kayden noticed a broken sword, about as long as her own, lying next to Frodo. She picked it up and showed it to Strider. His face creased with worry.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he stated gravely. Suddenly, the blade disintegrated. The hilt burned in Kayden's hand, causing her to drop it. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine," Strider continued, picking up Frodo and carrying him away as quick as he could.

The seven of them dashed through the woods, each bearing a flaming torch. Frodo groaned in pain as they ran, filling them with worry.

"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted, his voice laced with panic.

"We have to try!" Robin yelled back. She too was concerned about the Ring-Bearer's fate, which, at the moment, looked grim.

**Please Review!**


	7. Elven Ways

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Glorfindel makes a special appearance towards the end.**

**I do not own anything other than Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Chapter 7: Elven Ways

They soon stopped at a clearing to rest and see if they could treat Frodo. Three stone humanoid shapes loomed above them. The figures were rough with wear, but they were too lifelike to be statues. One of them had a bird's nest behind its ear. Sam was the first to realize what, or rather who, the stones figures were and attempted to cheer Frodo up with the knowledge.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

Sam looked at Frodo, concern etched on his face. Robin smiled as she remembered the story of the trolls, but the smile soon faded as Frodo gasped for breath. His eyes clouded over. Sam started feeling Frodo's forehead. Robin followed suit, and gasped at contact.

"He's going cold!" she exclaimed.

Strider and Kayden, their torches held aloft, stood a little ways from the hobbits, grouped around Frodo. Peyton was standing near them, in quiet thought, and rushed over at Robin's remark. "Is he going to die?" she asked, worry and sadness filling her as she spoke.

Strider and Kayden turned to face them. "He is passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them," he replied grimly.

Another shrill shriek pierced the night air. "They're close," Merry remarked anxiously.

Strider whipped around. "Sam, do you know of the athelas plant?" he asked hurriedly.

Sam rushed over to him. "Athelas?" he inquired, a confused look passing over his face.

"Kingsfoil," Strider mended, trying to find a name the hobbit would be familiar with.

"Kingfoil, aye, it's a weed!" Sam exclaimed.

Strider turned to Kayden. "Do you remember athelas?" Kayden nodded, recalling the small shrub with white flowers he had shown her on the road to Bree. "It may help to slow the poison," Strider continued. "Hurry!"

The three of them rushed into the woods, each carrying a flaming torch.

~o*o*o*o~

"What's this, a Ranger, caught off his guard?"

The feminine voice carried through the forest. Kayden looked towards Sam, who was nearby. "Head back to camp," she ordered, even though they had no luck in finding athelas.

When, they returned to camp, Strider had not yet come back, and Kayden began to get worried. Suddenly, the sound of hoofbeats rang out, followed by a bright white light. "Frodo," the feminine voice murmured.

The voice suddenly gained a musical sound that was not there before. "_I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Come back to the light_."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the blinding light. Arwen was a beautiful woman, with long dark hair flowing down to her waist and pointed ears. She knelt down next to Frodo. Beside her crouched Strider, with a bundle of athelas leaves that he promptly began to chew. "Who is she?" Merry whispered. _That's funny_, Kayden thought. _Didn't she just say what her name was?_

"She's an elf," Peyton stated. Kayden looked at her friends in confusion. _Am I the only one that heard Arwen speak? _she wondered.

"He's fading," Arwen murmured, pulling up Frodo's shirt to reveal his wound. Strider put the chewed athelas into the wound, causing Frodo to gasp even louder. "He's not going to last," Arwen continued. "We must get him to my father."

Strider gently carried Frodo and placed him on Arwen's horse. "I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen informed them. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider spoke to Arwen, his voice acquiring the same musical quality Arwen's had gained before. "_Stay with the Hobbits, Peyton, and Kayden. I will send horses back for you._"

"_I am the faster rider. I will take him_," Arwen retorted, using music-speech, as Kayden had decided to call it.

"_The road is too dangerous_," Strider music-spoke, worry in his tone.

"What are they saying?" Peyton queried.

Kayden whipped around. "You mean, you can't understand them?" Peyton and the hobbits shook their heads. _Well, that's odd_, Kayden thought, turning her attention back to Strider and Arwen.

"_Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_," Arwen music-spoke to Strider. "I do not fear them," she added in normal speech, courage filling her voice.

Strider took Arwen's hand and finally gave in. "_As you wish_."

Arwen mounted her horse behind Frodo. Strider looked up at her. "Ride hard, and don't look back."

"_Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!_" Arwen commanded her horse and galloped off into the distance.

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted after her, worried about Frodo.

"Sam, calm down! She is taking him somewhere safe faster than we could," Kayden reprimanded, looking at Strider for confirmation.

"That was Arwen. She is taking Frodo to Rivendell to be healed," he stated. "Come. We must hurry if we want to reach Rivendell soon." The seven of them began running again, following the light hoofprints Asfaloth left in the forest ground.

~o*o*o*o~

"Strider, we should stop. The hobbits look like they're about to collapse," Kayden suggested. They had been running nonstop since Arwen had left, and now it was nearly sunrise.

Strider slowed and nodded in agreement. The seven of them made camp, and Sam, Merry, Pippin, Robin, and Peyton fell asleep without a word. Kayden and Strider remained awake, and sat surveying the surrounding trees. Presently, Kayden asked a question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Aragorn?" she asked, watching Strider turn in surprise at the use of his true name, then merely shrug and wait for Kayden to continue. "When you and Arwen were talking, I was the only one that could understand you two. Why was that?"

"It is because you are an elf. We spoke Sindarin, the Grey Tongue of the elves. It is only natural that you would understand," he replied.

"But I have never heard of it before," Kayden remarked. "Do you think I could speak it?"

Aragorn chuckled. "It is quite strange, meeting an elf who has never heard the Grey Tongue before."

"Yes, but you said yourself that I was a strange elleth."

Aragorn smiled. "It is possible that you can speak Sindarin, since you are of elvish birth."

Kayden closed her eyes. She focused on the music she had heard when Aragorn and Arwen had spoken. "_Am I speaking Elvish_?" she asked.

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise, and then he broke into a grin. "_Yes_," he replied in Sindarin.

Kayden smiled back, and for the rest of the time while the hobbits and Peyton were sleeping, Aragorn helped Kayden practice speaking Sindarin. Finally, most the hobbits stirred from their sleep. "I didn't know you could speak Elvish," Sam remarked, quite surprised.

Kayden flashed him a big smile. "Well, Samwise, I am an elf," she replied, pushing back her hair to reveal her pointed ears, much to the gasps of Sam, Merry and Pippin. Peyton and Robin, who were still asleep, just rolled over.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pippin queried, curiosity in his voice.

Kayden laughed. "You never asked."

The three hobbits chuckled, and even Strider broke into a smile at Kayden's childlike response. After rousing Robin and Peyton, who were still very sleepy, they set off towards Rivendell again, much to Peyton's dismay. She never really liked running.

~o*o*o*o~

_TWANG!_

Peyton smiled as her arrow flew from her string and pierced the bulls-eye. She had taken up archery at summer camp last year, and she was eager to do it again.

"That was an excellent shot," Glorfindel commented. He had been helping Peyton and Kayden train once they had reached Imladris, and he was pleasantly surprised at how well the girls handled weaponry. Kayden was an excellent swordsman, and Peyton had a good deal of skill with a bow.

Peyton smiled at Glorfindel's remark and turned around to look at the other end of the training ground, where Kayden was practicing her swordplay. Four years ago, Kayden had begun taking swordsmanship lessons. Peyton had tried it, but she didn't like it much. Robin never like weaponry and was currently with the hobbits doing who-knows-what.

"Kayden, are you prepared to begin sparring?" Glorfindel asked, crossing the training grounds. Kayden eagerly nodded and jumped into a fighting stance. A smile flickered across Glorfindel's face as he unsheathed his sword and lunged at the young elleth, and thus the match began.

Peyton watched excitedly, cheering Kayden on. The young elleth was quite skilled with her blade, but Glorfindel was much older and experienced, though being an elf, he still was as nimble as ever. Despite this, the match was rather long, and it was quite a few moments before Glorfindel pressed his sword against Kayden's neck. "Do you yield?" he asked, glowing with triumph.

Kayden smiled and lowered her sword. "Even though I don't like it, yes," she answered, a slight bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Do not worry, young one," a voice reassured her. "Many of your foes will not be as skilled as he." Kayden turned around to see Arwen gazing at her, a smile on her face.

"How is Frodo doing?" Peyton asked.

"He is well," Arwen replied. "My father has removed the blade point that was embedded in his shoulder, and he should awake soon."

Glorfindel eyed Kayden's sword with interest. "May I see your weapon?" he inquired. Kayden nodded and handed the elder elf her short sword. Glorfindel's eyes roved over it, twirling it a couple of times in hands. "This is a good blade," he remarked. "Does it have a name?"

"A name?" Kayden asked, confused.

"It is common to name swords," Arwen informed her.

"Well, what are you going to name it?" Peyton wondered.

"I don't know," Kayden replied.

After a few moments of silent thought, Arwen suggested, "Veryan. Translated in Westron, it means brave."

"Veryan." Kayden lifted the blade to the sun, considering the name. "I like it," she finally declared. "Veryan, my brave sword."

"Come Peyton, let us continue with your archery practice," Glorfindel stated, turning around and walking towards the targets. Peyton flashed her friend a smile before beginning to follow him.

Suddenly, a young elf ran onto the ground. "The hobbit has awoken," he announced. Grinning, Peyton and Kayden rushed to Frodo's quarters, eager to see him again.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I think I explained why Kayden was the only one who woke up with a sword. She was the only one who had a good deal of lessons.**

**Pleasee review!**


	8. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Hey! Okay, this chapter is relatively long.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Fellowship of the Ring

"WHY can't I go?" Robin whined.

"Because you weren't invited," Kayden explained for what seemed to be the millionth time. She looked herself over in the mirror, straightening her pale blue tunic and brushing out her dark hair.

"You ready to go?" Peyton asked. Kayden nodded, and the two made their way to the council. Peyton's long, sweeping dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and swung merrily over her forest green tunic. Robin sighed. She really wanted to go to the council.

"Hey, Robin!" Robin whirled around to see Merry and Pippin skipping towards her. "We're going to eavesdrop on the council. You wanna come?" they asked.

Robin eagerly nodded her head. "Yeah!"

"Great! Sam's going to go with us. Come on!" The three of them eagerly raced to the terrace where the council was being held.

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton turned towards Frodo's quarters. She had grown quite fond of the little hobbit. "Hey, Frodo," she greeted. "Are you ready?"

Frodo nodded and gulped nervously. "It'll be great," she reassured him. A man clothed in gray robes met them as they turned the corner. "Hi Gandalf!" Peyton smiled. Frodo had introduced her to the wizard just yesterday.

"Greetings, Peyton," Gandalf said calmly as the three of them walked to the council terrace.

~o*o*o*o~

"Aragorn!" Kayden called as she saw the Ranger heading towards the council. Aragorn whipped around, then smiled to see it was her. "Are you ready for the council?" she asked.

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. "I did not know you were invited."

Kayden nodded her head. The two of them walked together to the council. "I really like it here in Rivendell. Everything is so beautiful"

Aragorn smiled. "I was raised in Rivendell for a time."

"Why?" Kayden asked, out of pure curiousity.

"My father was killed by orcs. Fearing the same fate befalling me, my mother took me to Rivendell, and Lord Elrond became my foster father."

"That would explain why you call Lord Elrond _Ada_ sometimes."

Aragorn chuckled before continuing. "When I was twenty, _Ada_ told me of my heritage, and I left Rivendell to live with the Dunedain, the Rangers." Kayden nodded her head in understanding.

"Aragorn," a voice called. An elf stepped around a corner, his long blonde hair sweeping over his silver robes.

"Legolas," Aragorn grinned, going over and embracing his friend.

Legolas turned to Kayden. "And who is your companion?"

"This is Kayden," Aragorn introduced. "I met her on the road to Bree, where I was meeting Frodo. Kayden, this is Legolas, an Elven prince of the Woodland Realm."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kayden." Legolas reached out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kayden took Legolas's hand and shook it. "And please, no formalities."

"Very well, Kayden," Legolas responded. The three of them reached the terrace where the council was being held. Legolas took his seat with the other elves. Kayden took her seat next to Aragorn. She noticed Peyton sitting next to Frodo and Gandalf. Peyton waved to her excitedly. Kayden smiled and returned the wave just as the council began.

"Strangers of a distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond began. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bond to this fate, this one doom." Elrond paused and gazed towards Frodo, gesturing to the pedestal in the middle of the circle of chairs. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo!"

Frodo slowly stood and walked to the plinth, placing the Ring upon it for all to see. Immediately, murmurs erupted among the council members. "So it is true," a man with dusty blonde hair whispered, loud enough for Kayden and Aragorn to hear. They shared a glance before turning their attention back to Frodo, who had now taken his seat. Peyton gave him a reassuring smile.

The man Kayden had heard before suddenly stood up and began to address the council. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark," he informed them, inching his way toward the plinth. "But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, `Your doom is near at hand.' Isildur's bane is found." The man began reaching for the Ring. "Isildur's bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond cried, but his voice was drowned out by Gandalf's.

"_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_," he chanted. As he spoke, the sky appeared to grow dark. One of the dwarves yelped, and Boromir backed into his seat. Peyton glanced over at Kayden, who was gripping the arms of her chair tightly and wincing as if something was hurting her.

Finally, Gandalf stopped. The sky cleared again, and Kayden finally relaxed. White-hot pain burned through her at the sound of the words. "Are you alright?" Peyton mouthed. Kayden merely shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Elrond.

"Never before has anyone uttered word of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond stated angrily.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" Gandalf apologized, his tone steadily growing louder. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

"But it is a gift," Boromir stood, a light in his eyes. "Why not use this Ring?" he suggested. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn suddenly spoke up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned towards him. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone," Aragorn explained. "It has no other master."

"And what would a _Ranger_ know of this matter?" Boromir scathed.

Legolas suddenly stood up. "This is no mere Ranger," he reprimanded. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn," Boromir gasped, amazed. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished. Peyton looked at Strider, her mouth forming a perfect O. Kayden shot Aragorn a surprised yet pleased glance, a smile playing on her lips. Frodo gawked at Strider, trying to process what he had just learned.

"_Sit down, Legolas_," Aragorn commanded in Elvish.

Boromir turned and looked at Legolas. "Gondor has no king," he scoffed. "Gondor needs no king." He returned to his seat, glaring at Aragorn.

"Aragorn's right," Kayden spoke up, looking around at the council members. "We can't use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond informed them. "The Ring must be destroyed." Silence followed his statement.

"What are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a bushy auburn beard remarked, springing out of his seat and swing his axe down on the plinth with a loud cry. He was thrown back, the axe blade shattered and the Ring still clean and whole.

"Wow," Peyton murmured under her breath.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond paused before continuing. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Silence met his remark. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this."

Silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir paused before continuing his quiet rant. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas jumped out of his seat again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stood up as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli now sprang to his feet. "I will dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" This caused the elves to jump up and start arguing.

"Elves and dwarves don't like each other, do they?" Kayden quietly asked Aragorn, who shook his head. The men and dwarves had also stood up and joined the verbal battle. Peyton let out a groan as Gandalf left his seat and entered the fray as well.

"All this over who gets to take an evil Ring into a very dangerous and dark land?" Robin asked from her hiding place. Merry and Pippin shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch the fight.

Suddenly, Kayden and Peyton heard a small voice yell, "I will take it!" Unfortunately, Kayden and Peyton were the only ones that heard the small voice, and Peyton only heard it because it came from the hobbit right next to her.

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, louder this time. Everyone turned towards the small hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." All the elves, dwarves, men, wizard, and even the hobbits hiding in the bushes stared at him in disbelief. "Though," he continued quietly, "I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked towards Frodo's side. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn, who was still seated, now stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he declared, kneeling in front of the small hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And mine as well." Peyton jumped as Kayden rose from her seat and walked towards Frodo. "I know you can do it," Kayden whispered as she passed the hobbit and stood next to Aragorn.

"And you have my bow," Legolas announced, stepping forward.

Gimli followed suit. "And my axe!" he added.

Boromir stared at the six of them. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He joined the others standing by the brave hobbit.

Peyton now stood up. "I've been with you since I met you in the Shire," she stated, "and I am not leaving you now." She walked to Kayden's side, the two sharing a high five.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. Sam rushed out of the bushes to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

An amused look passed over Elrond's face. "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam looked abashedly at the floor while Peyton and Kayden tried to stifle their giggles.

"OI! We're coming too!" Merry, Pippin, and Robin rushed out of their hiding spots, much to the surprise of Elrond.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry yelled.

"And there's no way Kayden and Peyton are going without me," Robin added.

"Yes, what _would_ we do without your craziness," Kayden whispered.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," Pippin explained.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry stated plainly as Elrond observed the company surrounding Frodo.

"Twelve companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond proclaimed.

Pippin almost glowed with excitement. "Great!" He paused before continuing, "Where are we going?"

All three girls facepalmed.

~o*o*o*o~

With the formation of the Fellowship, the council was soon over. The Fellowship members were all very excited and were already making plans for the journey. Kayden, Peyton, Merry, Pippin, and Robin were walking together.

"I hope there will be enough food," Pippin wondered.

Peyton laughed. "Trust a hobbit to first think about the food."

"Lady Kayden! Lady Peyton!" Kayden turned around to see Glofindel calling them. The two said their goodbyes to the hobbits and walked over to the elf. "I have heard that you two have agreed to accompany the hobbit on his journey to Mordor," he stated. Kayden and Peyton nodded their heads in agreement. "If you are indeed going, Peyton, you need to be armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kayden, I would advise you to get another weapon beside Veryan, as a precaution. Knowing your fighting style, I would reccomend another sword similar to Veryan." He then left with Peyton to find her a bow.

Kayden stopped and thought about Glorfindel's advice. "Another sword…" she mused.

~o*o*o*o~

A few days later, Kayden awoke excitedly to the sunrise. Today the Fellowship was departing Rivendell. Quickly, she dressed in her Ranger clothes and buckled her pack and Veryan around her waist. Upon taking Glorfindel's suggestion, she had looked through the armory and had found a sword exactly the same as Veryan, but with silvery-white leather wrappings around the hilt. With Arwen's help, she had named it Brethil. It now lay strapped across her back, much like a quiver of arrows.

A knock was heard at the door, with Peyton waiting on the other side. She wore her traveling clothes as well, the same clothes she came to Middle-Earth in. Around her waist were her pack and the dagger Aragorn had given her on Amon Sûl. In addition, she now carried an elven bow made of chestnut wood and a dark leather quiver filled with arrows. "You ready?" she asked.

Kayden nodded, and together, the two headed down to the courtyard, where Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir were waiting. They were shortly joined by Merry, Pippin, Robin, Frodo, and Sam, the latter leading the baggage-pony Bill.

Once they had all assembled, Elrond approached them. "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom," he announced. "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf declared. Frodo uneasily turned around and began walking out of the courtyard.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" the hobbit quietly asked, coming to a choice of paths.

Gandalf smiled. "Left," he replied.

Peyton turned to look at Kayden and Robin. "You guys ready for the adventure of our lives?" she asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," the elf and the hobbit chorused. This was going to be one journey they would never forget.

**In case you're wondering, the Black Speech of Mordor causes Elves physical pain. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
><strong>

**PLEASE click on the button below and review!**


	9. Stupid Birds and Snow

**Here's Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Stupid Birds and Snow

"100 bottle of milk on the wall, 100 bottle of milk…" Robin sang. It had been a few days of travel, and she was already bored.

"Did you expect to meet a band of orcs everyday?" Peyton asked when Robin had complained to her.

Kayden shook her head. "Trust me, you do _not_ want that to happen."  
>So Robin had taken up singing. "What is that song?" Merry and Pippin asked curiously.<p>

"It's called `100 Bottles of Milk on the Wall'," she informed them. "It's a good way to pass time."

"Will you teach us?" Merry asked. Robin nodded her head and began teaching them the song. Within moments, the two hobbits had learned it.

"Just one question," Pippin asked. "Does it have to be milk?"

Robin shook her head. "Nope. It can be whatever liquid you want."

Merry and Pippin shared an excited glance. "ALE!" they chorused. Together the three of them began singing:

"100 bottles of ale on the wall, 100 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of ale on the wall. 99 bottles of ale on the wall, 99 bottles of ale…"

Kayden facepalmed. "What troubles you?" Legolas asked.

"If the hobbits keep singing, we _are_ going to wish we were attacked by a band of orcs everyday," she replied, shaking her head.

"Surely it cannot be that bad," Boromir chastised.

Five minutes later, Boromir was groaning with Peyton and Kayden.

"And they are only on 85," Peyton complained.

"When does it end?" Boromir moaned.

"When they get to zero," Kayden answered regretfully. "Be thankful they don't know what negative numbers are," she whispered to Peyton, who stifled a laugh. She was actually beginning to enjoy watching the hobbits annoy Boromir.

~o*o*o*o~

After a few more days of travel and singing, the twelve companions stopped to rest on a great rock formation. Sam was cooking sausages, and Merry, Pippin, and Robin, who had finally stopped singing, were practicing their swordfighting with Boromir, much to the amusement of Peyton and Aragorn.

"Good, very good," Boromir complimented as he practiced with Robin.

"Move your feet," Aragorn added from the sidelines.

"You look good, Robin," Merry commented. Robin grinned as Boromir began to practice with Merry.

Meanwhile, Kayden and Legolas were standing watch while Gandalf and Gimli sat on the rocks, deep in thought.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around," Gimli began, turning towards Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

The gray wizard shook his head. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Suddenly, Kayden noticed a black cloud coming towards them. She and Legolas rushed onto some boulders to get a closer look. Meanwhile, Pippin was sparring with Boromir. "Argh!" Pippin yelled as Boromir accidentally cut his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir stepped forward to look at the hobbit's hand. Pippin kicked him in the legs, and together, the three hobbits tackled the man to the ground.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him down, Robin!"

Aragorn chuckled as the three hobbits began tickling Boromir. Peyton, however, doubled over in laughter, which only increased when Aragorn, in an attempt to break up the fight, was thrown to the ground.

Sam and Frodo smiled as they watched the scuffle. Suddenly, Sam saw the black cloud moving towards them. "What is that?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli reassured him.

Peyton observed the cloud. "It's moving really fast."

"And against the wind," Boromir added.

"It looks like a flock of birds," Kayden commented.

Legolas was the one who recognized what those birds were. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded. Everyone hastily grabbed their things and ducked under the boulders for cover. Suddenly, the Crebain swarmed the camp, crowing evilly as they flew over their hiding places. Finally, the Crebain passed, and the Fellowship emerged. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked Kayden, who had been hiding near him. Kayden nodded, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf informed them as they regrouped. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas!"

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Kayden murmured as they made their way to the mountain. **(A/N: Where's that quote from?)**

~o*o*o*o~

"Now I see why we lived in southern California," Peyton mused as they trudged up the mountain. "There's no stupid SNOW!" Robin grinned at her friend's displeasure, earning her a good fistful of snow in the face. Before the hobbit could retaliate, however, Frodo slipped and tumbled down to the ground, causing the girls to gasp.

"Frodo!" Peyton called. The said hobbit stopped rolling down the slope at Aragorn and Kayden's feet, who promptly helped him up.

"You alright?" Kayden asked Frodo. He nodded and started brushing himself off, only to begin to panicking because the Ring and its chain had fallen from around his neck. Kayden noticed it a few yards away, but Boromir had also found it. He gently picked it up out of the snow and stared at it as if in a trance.

"Boromir," Aragorn called. Boromir did not answer and continued to stare at the Ring in awe.

"It is a strange fate," he murmured, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He stared at the Ring, mesmerized, unaware of the gazes of the other eleven member of the Fellowship.

"Boromir!" Kayden shouted, breaking said man out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo," she commanded.

"As you wish." Boromir walked towards the threesome, holding out the Ring. Frodo quickly snatched it from his grasp. "I care not," Boromir added, ruffling Frodo's hair. It was not until he had walked a good distance away did Aragorn and Kayden loosen their grips on their swords.

~o*o*o*o~

"I really hate snow," Peyton muttered under her breath. They had been trudging through waist deep snow for days. Blizzards raged upon them as they climbed the mountain. Kayden felt really bad for the rest of the Fellowship. They had to struggle their way through the biting snow, while she, being an elf, was impervious to the cold and could walk on top of the snow like she had snowshoes. Of course, Legolas could do this too, and together, the two of them marched up the mountain, listening over the howling wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas announced worriedly.

"It doesn't sound very friendly!" Kayden added, more urgently.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. A loud crack was heard above them, and huge boulders tumbled down, narrowly missing the Fellowship.

"HE IS TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" Aragorn cried. "GANDALF! WE MUST TURN BACK!"

"NO!" Gandalf denied. He began to chant. "_Sleep, Caradhas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_"

Lightning flashed through the air, and chunks of snow began to rain upon them. "AVALANCHE!" Robin shouted, before they all were buried in ice.

Kayden tried to fight her way through the snow, but it was no use. Suddenly, she felt a hand seize hers and pull her up out of the snow. Looking up, she saw Legolas, covered in white powder, grasping her hand. Kayden nodded her thanks before helping uncover the rest of the Fellowship.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf paused in thought before announcing, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo looked around at his snow covered friends. Boromir spoke up. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"He's right, you know," Robin added, standing half-frozen next to Merry.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo took a deep breath. "We will go through the mines."

**Hope you liked it!**

**It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Show me some love and review please!**


	10. Under the Mountain

**Here is the next chapter! I don't really have much to say other than I do not own anything other than my OC's.**

Chapter 10: Under the Mountain

Quickly the Fellowship clambered down the mountain. Gandalf led them through a dark, rocky valley for the rest of the day. It wasn't until nightfall that they finally reached their location.

"Ah, the walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed, pointing up at the sheer rock face.

"Looks like an ordinary cliff to me," Peyton commented.

Gimli lightly tapped the rock with his axe. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he explained.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf called from the front of the line. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas remarked dryly.

The Fellowship continued walking until they reached an unnaturally smooth section of cliff. "Ah," Gandalf murmured, brushing dirt and grime off the wall. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Slowly the clouds parted, revealing the moon hiding beneath. A pattern began to glow in the rock face, forming an arch adorned with depictions of a hammer and anvil, a crown and seven stars, two trees entwined with their branches entwined around the sides of the arch, and a single, many-rayed star, all with beautiful elvish writing above it.

Peyton's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow," she breathed. Kayden and the hobbits were at a loss for words.

Gandalf, using his wooden staff to point at the inscription, began to read. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and Enter."

"Well, what does that mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh, it's quite simple," the gray wizard explained. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Kayden smiled. "Kind of like those clubs we made back in third grade," she whispered to Peyton and Robin. The two girls snickered slightly, recalling the memories of meetings and trying to keep others out.

Gandalf pressed his staff against the door and began to chant. "_Gate of the Elves, open now for me!_" Nothing happened. Gandalf, raising his hands and staff high above his head, tried again. "_Doorway of Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue!_"

"Nothing's happening," Pippin observed as Gandalf tried to push his way into the mines with force. "What're going to do then?" the hobbit asked curiously.

Gandalf was obviously quite frustrated. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" he replied angrily. "And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Many long moments passed, and still the doors remained closed. Merry, Pippin, and Robin sat near the edge of the water, engaged in idle chatter. Peyton leaned against the cliff side beside Boromir, silently gazing up at the stars. Kayden was with Aragorn and Sam, releasing Bill the pony from his service. "The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn explained. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Buh-bye, Bill," Sam remarked sadly.

Kayden lightly kissed Bill's nose. "Bye."

Aragorn lightly pushed the pony's flank. "Go on, go on," he encouraged.

Sam looked at the slowly receding pony concernedly. "Don't worry," Kayden reassured him. "I'm sure Bill knows the way home."

_Splash. Splash._

Merry, Pippin, and Robin, who had gotten bored with talking, had taken up throwing rocks into the water. Aragorn rushed over to them, catching Pippin's hand. "Do not disturb the water," he warned. Peyton and Boromir joined Aragorn and Kayden by the waterside, staring nervously at the ripples forming on the water's surface.

"Oh, it is useless," Gandalf muttered, sitting down dejectedly on a rock.

Frodo suddenly stood up. "It's a riddle," he realized. "Speak, _friend_, and enter." Quickly, he turned to Gandalf. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf enunciated slowly. With a great crack, the huge stone doors swung open, much to everyone's delight. Swiftly, the Fellowship headed inside the dark cave.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat right off the bone!" Gimli smiled before continuing. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine!" he laughed. "A mine!"

Gandalf lit his staff, illuminating the horrific sight in front of them. Dead bodies and skeletons littered the dusty floor. Some had arrows jutting out of them. "This is no mine," Boromir grimly stated. "This is a tomb."

"NO!" Gimli cried, running up to the nearest corpse. "Noo!"

Legolas quickly pulled out an arrow from a body and examined it. "Goblins!"

Immediately, Kayden, Aragorn, and Boromir drew their swords, and Legolas and Peyton notched arrows in their bows. "We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir announced. "We should have never come here. Now get out of here! Out!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the hobbits screamed. "Strider! Canter!"

Kayden whipped around to see Frodo and Robin being dragged out by two large, green, slimy tentacles. The hobbits were hacking away at the tentacles, but more came. Frodo and Robin were lifted high above the water as the ugly beast's head broke the surface. Aragorn, Boromir, and Kayden jumped into the water, slashing away at the tentacles. Legolas and Peyton prepared to fire arrows.

"SHOOT IT!" Robin screamed.

"WHERE?" Peyton yelled back.

"ANYWHERE!" **(A/N: Where's that moment from? :D)**

Peyton launched an arrow, but it didn't do much damage. She continued to shoot as Kayden, Boromir and Aragorn continued to hack at the tentacles. Finally, the tentacles holding Frodo and Robin were cut, dropping the hobbits right into Boromir and Kayden's arms, respectively.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf commanded. The Fellowship, most of who were soaking wet, rushed into the dark of Moria. The beast stretched out its arms after them, ripping the doors off their hinges. Rocks came crashing down, sealing the entrance and plunging them into darkness.

A light flared in the dark. Gandalf had lit his staff again, illuminating the grim expression on his face. "We now have but one choice," he stated. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The wizard began to lead the way out of the hall. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden had lost track of time. The Fellowship had been traveling through the dark halls, stopping only when they thought that they would collapse. There was almost no change in scenery, except for maybe the odd skeleton or corpse. But on the bright side, the hobbits were too scared to sing.

Gandalf paused, shining his staff on a nearby wall, revealing white lines etched into the rocks. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold," he informed them, "or jewels, but Mithril." He pointed his staff downward, illuminating the vast caverns below. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked down into the seemingly bottomless pits, filled with abandoned mining equipment. Robin nearly slipped, but thankfully, Merry caught her.

"What's Mithril?" Robin asked, after regaining her balance.

"It is sometimes called true-silver. It is lighter than a feather and stronger than a dragon's scales," Gimli explained.

"Wow," Peyton breathed.

"That vambrance you wear, Kayden, is made of Mithril," Gandalf suddenly remarked. Kayden halted in her tracks, gazing at her left arm in amazement.

Gimli had also stopped, looking at Kayden. "Never would I expect to see an elf wear a guard of dwarf-make," he murmured.

"Well, Gimli, I am not your typical elf," Kayden replied. The dwarf chuckled before hurrying off to catch up with Gandalf. Kayden lingered for a moment, waiting for Peyton. The two girls shared a smile before walking together, both amazed at the sheer size of the mine.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf continued.

Gimli gasped. "Ah, that was a kingly gift."  
>"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."<p>

"Whoa," Peyton remarked, glancing at the vambrance on Kayden's arm. _Mithril must be very valuable, _she mused.

After a few moments, the Fellowship reached a junction with three large stone doors all leading out of the cavern. Gandalf looked around puzzled. "I have no memory of this place," he muttered.

Peyton sighed. "Great."

~o*o*o*o~

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Robin giggled as she listened to the banter between Merry and Pippin. Peyton leaned back against a boulder beside Boromir. "We should not have come here," the man murmured underneath his breath. "We should have made our way to Gondor."

"What's Gondor like?" Peyton asked, curious.

"It is beautiful," Boromir sighed. "The White City of Minas Tirith, glittering like silver and pearl, its banners caught high in the morning breeze." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Tell me of where you are from," he requested.

Peyton glanced at Boromir, a somber look in her eyes. "My home is nowhere near as wonderful as Minas Tirith sounds," she replied. "Everything is brown, even the grass. There is rarely ever anything interesting." She resumed staring off into space, lost in thought.

Kayden sat by Legolas, gazing into the darkness. Suddenly, she caught a flicker of movement. "What is that?" she inquired quietly.

"Gollum," Legolas replied. "He has been tracking us since we entered Moria."

"Gollum," Kayden mused. "The creature from Bilbo's stories?" She had gotten a chance to meet the elderly hobbit back in Rivendell, which seemed ages away.

Legolas solemnly nodded his head. Suddenly, Gandalf stood up. "Oh! It's that way," he exclaimed.

"Great! He's remembered!" Robin cheered, scrambling to her feet.

"No," Gandalf responded. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, young Robin, always follow your nose."

One by one the Fellowship filed out of the room into a great cavern. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured. His staff glowed brighter, and everyone was awestruck at the sight that met them. Huge, artistically carved pillars reached up to the almost invisible ceiling. "Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The girls were at a loss for words. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam breathed.

"Nicely summed up, Samwise Gamgee," Peyton commented as the Fellowship made their way through the eerily quiet city.

Suddenly, Gimli rushed off through a wooden door. Everyone quickly followed. Upon entering the room, they saw a great white marble tomb. The floor was littered with skeletons, but Gimli paid no attention as he fell to the ground, moaning. Gandalf walked up to the tomb, gently brushing off dust. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," the wizard read. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Kayden and Peyton gently placed their hands on Gimli's shoulders, trying to comfort the grieving dwarf. Gandalf bent down beside them, pulling a ragged book from the grip of a skeleton. He began to read from its tattered pages. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter. Everyone turned to Pippin, who was grinning sheepishly by a well as a skeleton he probably knocked over fell, banging and clanging its way down. Gandalf glared at him. "Fool of a Took!" he fumed. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

_BOOM. BOOM._

The sound of drums echoed from the deep, becoming louder and faster. Loud shrieks were sounded alongside the drums. Frodo nervously unsheathed his sword. To Kayden's surprise, it was glowing blue. "Orcs," Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn ordered. "Stay close to Gandalf!" He rushed over to the door. Boromir was already there, hurriedly closing it.

"They have a cave troll," he remarked dryly.

The two began barricading the doors with the weapons Lagolas and Kayden tossed them. Gandalf threw aside his hat and drew his sword with a loud ring. Peyton notched an arrow in her bow. Legolas and Aragorn prepared their bows as well. Kayden unsheathed Veryan, twirling it around a few times before assuming a fighting stance. "Showoff," Robin muttered as she and the hobbits drew their swords, Frodo's glowing bright blue in the midst of them.

Gimli clambered on top of the tomb with a loud cry. "Let them come," he challenged. "There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

The great wooden door began to tremble, and soon holes appeared in it. Grotesque hands squeezed through, grasping and flailing about. Legolas and Aragorn released their arrows, sending them straight into orcs on the other side of the door. Peyton fired soon after, and a loud shriek told her that she had also met her mark. Suddenly, the doors burst open, orcs swarming in. And thus the battle began.

Kayden swung at the oncoming orcs, using her Mithril guard to deflect unfriendly attacks. Peyton did her best to use her arrows, but quickly, too many orcs filled the room, and she drew her dagger, stabbing at any foe that drew near. With a great cry, the hobbits and Gandalf charged into battle. Then, with a loud roar, the troll crashed into the room, its beady eyes shining with malice. Quickly, Legolas and Peyton fired arrows into its chest, but to no avail. The troll charged at Sam and Robin, swinging its club. As the hobbits backed into a corner, the ugly beast raised its foot to crush the poor hobbits.

"YAAAAAHHH!"

Kayden, Aragorn, Boromir, and Peyton yanked on the loose chain around the troll's neck, preventing it from stomping on the hobbits. This, unfortunately, made the troll very angry. It lashed out, throwing Boromir into a wall. An orc raised his sword high above the dazed man.

"BOROMIR!" Peyton shouted, rushing over and decapitating the orc. Boromir nodded his thanks before continuing the battle.

Kayden and Peyton continued slicing down orcs, occasionally letting out a loud "YAH!" every time they cut one down. More and more seemed to come, and the noise of battle pressed on their ears.

Over the din, a voice was clearly shouting, "Aragorn! Kayden!"

Kayden turned to see Frodo being dragged by the troll. She ran as fast as she could to help him, but Aragorn got there first. He thrust a spear into the beast's chest, yet still, the troll was only wounded. The creature let out a loud cry, swinging and sending Aragorn flying into a wall.

"Aragorn!" Kayden cried rushing over to his side. The crash had knocked him out cold. Frodo had also gone to Aragorn, desperately trying to rouse him. Suddenly the troll reared, raising a spear high above his head. It thrust it a Frodo, who dodged it. The troll struck again, this time making minor contact, causing the hobbit to stumble. Kayden watched in horror as the troll drove the spear straight into Frodo's side.

"FRODO!"

**As you may have already guessed, loyal reader, I like cliff-hangers. A LOT. But, if you have already read Lord of the Rings or watched the movies, you know what happens. If you haven't, then I highly suggest that you do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Fire and Ash

**This chapter is sad. Despite this, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's.**

Chapter 11: Fire and Ash

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Frodo gasped, falling onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Everyone wore a look of complete shock on their faces.

Then everything sped up again. Kayden sprang from Aragorn's side, slaughtering orcs furiously. Peyton tightened her grip on her bow and shot down any foe that came within her vision. Merry, Robin, and Pippin launched themselves onto the troll's back, stabbing it mercilessly. Boromir, Sam, and Gandalf all fought with renewed strength, trying to reach the fallen hobbit. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow and fired it straight into the troll's throat. The beast swayed, then toppled over, dead.

Everyone rushed to Frodo. Aragorn, who had regained consciousness, reached him first. "Oh no," he breathed, gently turning the hobbit onto his back.

Frodo coughed.

"WHAT THE HEY-HEY!" Peyton gasped.

"He's alive," Sam sighed, relieved.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo panted.

Kayden couldn't believe it. "You should be dead," she whispered.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn added.

Gandalf chuckled. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a sparkling silver mail coat underneath. Everyone's eyes went wider than they already were.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped, smiling. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Suddenly, more screeches were heard behind them. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf ordered. The Fellowship raced through the mines, looking over their shoulder every once in a while as the shrieks got louder. Orcs began swarming the cavern from every direction, even from the ceiling. The Fellowship was soon surrounded.

_ROAR! _

A bright orange light flared at the end of the hall. Another roar was heard, causing the orcs to scatter. The light began to grow brighter and nearer. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned.

Gandalf paused, closing his eyes in dread. "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" No one hesitated to follow his command.

They dashed down the hall, the fiery light growing ever nearer. Kayden rushed forward upon seeing some stairs, only to discover that the ended above a great chasm. Unbalanced, she nearly fell over, but thankfully, Legolas caught her. They continued charging down the winding set of stairs until they reached a break in the staircase. Legolas nimbly leapt over. "Gandalf!" he beckoned. After a moment's hesitation, Gandalf jumped over as well.

Suddenly, arrows whizzed past them. Legolas aimed an arrow and shot an orc directly in the head. "Peyton, cover us!" Kayden shouted as she leapt across carrying Robin and Boromir leaped across holding Merry and Pippin. Peyton drew her bow and began firing.

"Sam!" Aragorn called, tossing over the hobbit. He then turned to Gimli, prepared to throw him over as well.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli retorted, attempting to make the jump. He almost missed, if Legolas had not grabbed his beard. "Mind the beard!" the dwarf shouted as he was pulled to safety.

A boulder fell on the stairs, widening the gap. It was now too far to jump. The staircase that Aragorn and Peyton were on began to teeter as the great fiery shadow gained on them. "Hang on!" Peyton shouted, seizing the back of Frodo's cloak to prevent him from falling.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded. The stairs began to sway towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Come on!" Kayden urged. Finally, the threesome was close enough and jumped. Boromir caught Peyton, Legolas caught Frodo, and Kayden caught Aragorn. Quickly, they continued their sprint out of the mines as the piece of staircase Aragorn, Frodo, and Peyton were just on crumbled into the deep chasm.

~o*o*o*o~

The whole area was in flames. Searing heat pierced the bodies of the Fellowship as they raced through the room. "Over the Bridge!" Gandalf ordered. "Fly!" Robin glanced back to see a huge black horned beast chasing them. The Balrog was engulfed in fire and smoke, its flaming eyes flashing with malevolence.

Hurriedly, the Fellowship crossed the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Once they were across, however, Kayden noticed that they were one member short. She whipped around to see Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" he shouted.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed.

The wizard paid no heed. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor," he chanted. The Balrog drew a fiery sword as Gandalf's staff began to glow, surrounding the wizard in a globe of white light. "The dark fire will not prevail you, flame of Udûn!" he continued.

Aragorn and Kayden rushed to the edge of the pit as the Balrog swung its sword at Gandalf. The wizard blocked the monster's blow with his staff, causing the beast to roar in anger. Everyone anxiously watched the two dueling forces.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge, cracking a great fiery whip above its head.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted, slamming his staff into the bridge. The stone walkway crumbled, causing the Balrog to fall into the abyss. Peyton smiled at Gandalf's victory, but the grin was soon wiped off her face as the whip lashed out of the darkness, coiling around Gandalf's ankle. The wizard was yanked off the edge of the crumbled bridge, barely holding on with his arms. "Fly, you fools!" he ordered, before slipping into the darkness below.

"GANDALF!" Frodo wailed, trying to run over to where the wizard had last stood. Boromir and Peyton held the poor hobbit back, dragging him to the exit. Almost all of the Fellowship had fled, but Aragorn and Kayden remained staring blankly at the crumbled bridge.

"Aragorn!" Boromir cried, carrying Frodo out of Moria.

"KAYDEN!" Peyton called, before following Boromir.

The sound of arrows striking the ground finally brought Aragorn and Kayden out of their daze. The two dashed out of the mines, swiftly dodging arrows as they ran. Finally, the Fellowship emerged into the sunlight. Robin crumpled in grief onto a rock, Merry hugging her and doing his best to comfort her. Peyton sat down in disbelief, tearing prickling her normally dry eyes. Legolas and Kayden stood together, both staring grimly into the distance. _How could this have happened?_ Kayden asked herself. _Gandalf was so powerful. He was our leader. He-_

Aragorn's voice interrupted her bleak thoughts. "Legolas, Kayden, get them up!"

Boromir looked shocked. "Give them a moment, for pities' sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn argued. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien by nightfall. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Kayden, get them up."

Kayden gently placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "It'll be alright," the elleth reassured her, but she could hear the grief in her friend's voice. Peyton nodded glumly and stood up, looking around for the one hobbit who needed comfort the most.

"Frodo," she called. "Frodo!" Peyton found the hobbit a few yards away, tears trickling down his normally happy face.

Only then did the reality of it hit her. Gandalf was gone.

**Robin: How could you…**

**Peyton: Why did you have to do that?**

**Kayden: *silent***

**Me: Dude, it's part of the storyline.**

**Peyton: Well, I DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Robin:*sob***

**Kayden:*silent with depressed look on face***

**Me: They are really upset about this. Please review. It might make them feel better.**


	12. The Golden Wood

**And now I present Chapter 12. It contains a good deal of foreshadowing.**

**Can you guess what will happen later in the story?**

Chapter 12: The Golden Wood

The Fellowship rushed through the countryside, following Aragorn. Eventually, they entered a deep wood, the great trees shedding their golden leaves onto the ground.

Gimli beckoned to the hobbits. "Stay close young hobbits," he warned. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

Peyton glanced over at the hobbits and noticed that Frodo looked startled and worried, which was not normal for the hobbit, even after the ordeal they had all been through. "Frodo?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli continued, not noticing Frodo's troubled expression. "I have the eyes of a howk and the ears of a fox…Oh!" Gimli nearly walked straight into an arrow point. Figures with drawn bows surrounded the company. Peyton and Legolas armed their bows, ready to fire at any moment. Kayden placed her hand on Veryan's hilt.

A tall, golden haired figure stepped out of the circle of arrows. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the elf stated. Gimli growled in response, while the three girls tried to stifle their first laughs since Moria.

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen as the elf led the company to a terrace. It was then that the elf surveyed the Fellowship for the first time.

"_Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil_," he greeted in the elven tongue.

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien_," Legolas replied.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn. "_Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us._"

Aragorn nodded. "Haldir."

Gimli had become extremely frustrated by now. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," he spat. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir faced Gimli, a haughty expression on his face. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli retorted. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul__!_"

Kayden promptly slapped the Dwarf's shoulder, having understood the insult. "That was not very nice!"

Haldir now turned to Frodo and Sam. "You bring great evil with you," he stated. Quickly, he turned around. "You can go no further."

Aragorn and Kayden stepped towards the elf, avidly arguing with him. The rest of the Fellowship sat down on the terrace, waiting. Frodo separated himself from the group, looking uncomfortable and grim. Peyton noticed this and walked over to the hobbit, trying to comfort him. Boromir had also noticed the hobbit's sadness. "Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope," he stated softly.

"You carry a heavy burden, Frodo," Peyton added. "Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Suddenly, Haldir stepped towards them. "You will follow me," he instructed. The Fellowship traveled through the wood as the sun rose in the sky. Finally, Haldir led them to a hilltp overlooking a section of the forest. "Caras Galadhorn, the heart of Elvendom on Earth," he explained. "Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Robin had just one word. "Wow."

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen once more as the Fellowship climbed the winding staircase wrapping around a great silver tree. Finally, they reached the top platform. Two figures bathed in a soft white light greeted them. One was the Lord Celeborn, clothed in flowing robes of silver. The other was the Lady Galadriel, her flowing golden hair rippling gracefully over her beautiful white gown. Lord Celeborn spoke first. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. Whatever hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn gazed at the Fellowship in front of him. "Eleven there are here, but twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak to him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel answered sorrowfully. "He has fallen into shadow." Celeborn turned to the Lady, grief in his eyes.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas informed them. "A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Robin felt Gimli shift uncomfortably beside her.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Her gaze rested on Gimli, staring glumly at the floor. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now migled with grief." As she spoke, Galadriel gazed at Robin, and her voice rang out in the hobbit's mind. _You have much energy within you, young hobbit. Use it wisely, for the ones you love may one day need it._

Galadriel then directed her gaze at Boromir, who seemed really affected by her words. His face was pained, and after of few moments of silence, Boromir began to weep. As Peyton gently patted Boromir's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, Galadriel's voice echoed through her mind. _Take courage, young one, for many trials await you. Not everything may occur the way you would like, but bravery will help you through those times._

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

There was a moment of silence, during which Galadriel locked eyes with Kayden. The Lady's voice reverberated through the younger elleth's mind. _There is great strength within you. You will face the death and pain of many, the ones you love and cherish, and even yourself. Remember, there is no more noble death than to die protecting your friends._

Galadriel then addressed the entire Fellowship aloud. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall to the ruin of all." She paused for a moment, smiling slightly. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be trouble. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship was led to a beautiful terrace, upon which tents and beds were set up for them. Robin sat with Merry in a tree, admiring the scene before them. Kayden sat next to Aragorn, sharpening Veryan near where Gimli was sleeping. Soon, the Elves began singing.

_A Olórin i yaresse  
>Mentaner i Numeherui<br>Tírien i Rómenóri_

_Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
>Manan elye etevanne<br>Nórie i malanelye? _

Legolas strolled about the terrace, deep in thought. "A lament for Gandalf," he remarked upon hearing the soft melody.

"What do they say about him?" Robin asked quietly.

Legolas turned towards her, sorrow evident in his eyes. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Robin and Merry lightly hopped down from the tree to help Sam with the bedding. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam muttered. "There should be a verse about them." Suddenly, Sam stood up.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green,

Or after thunder, silver showers,

Came falling like a rain of flowers."

As Sam finished his impromptu poem, applause sounded from the three girls. "Aw, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," he mumbled, blushing.

Gimli chose this moment to let out a loud snore. Peyton, who had been watching Kayden and Aragorn sharpen their blades, slapped the dwarf's pillow in annoyance, causing Kayden to burst into laughter. Surprisingly, neither woke up the dwarf.

Smiling, Peyton gazed around their camp. She noticed that Boromir was sitting alone, far away from the others. Peyton quietly walked towards him. "Hey, Boromir," she greeted as she approached the man. "You should get some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir replied, his voice shaking slightly. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Peyton sat down next to Boromir, looking at him in concern. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I – I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir sighed, turning to face Peyton. "Peyton, I miss it. I miss being called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets as I lay my eyes upon the White Tower of Ecthelion once more." A small smile began to form on his lips. "One day, our paths will lead us there. Together, we will ride into the White City. You and I Peyton, together."

Peyton smiled as she placed her hand on Boromir's shoulder. "I would like that very much," she replied. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

~o*o*o*o~

Robin woke up abruptly. She didn't know why, all she knew was that she could not go back to sleep. Finally, she decided to take a walk around the woods. Quietly, she slipped out from under Merry's arm, which he had subconsciously placed around her, and began to wander. Eventually, she found herself in front of an ornately engraved stone pedestal, on top of which rested a shallow silver dish filled with water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" a voice asked. Robin whipped around to see the Lady Galadriel standing beside a gurgling waterfall.

"What will I see?" Robin queried nervously.

A small smile played on Galadriel's lips. "Even the wisest cannot tell."

Cautiously, Robin stepped up to the basin and looked. At first, the mirror just reflected the stars above, but then suddenly, images began to flash before her eyes.

_Peyton was surrounded by orcs in a forest glade. "BOROMIR!" she screamed, but she was alone._

_ Kayden's limp body floated down a green river. Her face was battered and bruised, and there were several cuts along her arms._

_ Merry rolled about on a battlefield, clutching his arm in pain._

_ Kayden and Lagolas were happily running through a great forest, laughing, jumping, having fun._

_ Peyton rode on a dark gray horse. Beside her rode a man Robin had not seen before. He was quite muscled and had a look of a seasoned warrior. His long dirty-blonde hair blew in the wind as he galloped. They too were laughing._

_ Robin and Merry sat underneath a great apple tree. Merry put his arm around Robin in a warm hug as he whispered, "Isn't this great? Just the two of us, together."_

_ Orcs were everywhere, cracking their long whips, a foul fume and dust surrounding them. A great black tower rose above all, emitting a sense of malice and dread. A battlefield lay before it, and Kayden, Peyton, Robin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin all lay dead upon it._

Robin gasped in horror as she pulled away from the mirror. "What you have seen, the good and the bad, may or may not come to pass," Galadriel informed her. "You and your friends were destined to come to Arda in our time of need. However, what occurs here is dependent upon your actions and the actions of your friends." Robin gazed at the ground in shock. "Do not fear, Robin. The visions you have seen are nothing more than a glimpse of what could happen should you succeed or fail on your quest. There is still hope within you. Do not let it waste away over these visions."

Robin nodded, and slowly made her way back to camp, deep in thought over what she had seen.

~o*o*o*o~

As dawn broke the next morning, the Fellowship was made ready to depart Lothlórien. As Legolas helped pack the silver leaf-shaped boats given to them, he was overjoyed to find what had been placed in their packs.

"Lembas!" he exclaimed. Robin, Merry, and Pippin looked at him in confusion. "Elvish waybread," he explained. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas then left to help Kayden and Peyton with the other boats.

Merry turned to Pippin, a smile on his lips. "How many did you eat?"

"Four," Pippin burped. Robin burst into laughter.

Before they left, Galadriel and Celeborn came to see them off and bestow upon them gifts to aid them on their quest. Celeborn stepped forward, along with eleven other elves.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," the Lord stated as the elves fastened grey cloaks around each of the Fellowship members with beautiful emerald leaf brooches. The cloaks were marvelously light and tailored specifically for its wearer. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel then stepped forth. She presented each Fellowship member with a different gift. First, she approached Robin.

"To you, Robin Hill, I give you this dagger." The dagger was small and light, with the word "hope" engraved upon its blade. "Bear it with honor, and do not give up."

After giving Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Sam their gifts, Galadriel spoke to Peyton. "My gift for you, Peyton Spears, is a quiver of mallorn arrows, worthy of Galadhrim." Peyton gasped in amazement upon seeing the quiver. It was ivory, with silver designs of leaves and flowers adorning the outside. The arrows were magnificent, their shafts made of the silvery wood of the mallorn tree, fletched with golden mallorn leaves.

Finally, Galadriel came to Kayden. "For you, Kayden Whitte, I give you these." From under her cloak, she produced two knives, each sheathed in a strange holster-like device. Kayden looked up at Galadriel questioningly. "These are boot-knives, easily concealed, yet swift and useful in battle. May they serve you well."

Kayden took them from Galadriel, gazing at them in awe. "Thank you, milady."

Once the gift-giving was done, the Fellowship boarded the boats: Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in one boat, Merry, Pippin, and Robin in a second boat, Boromir, Peyton, and Kayden in the third, and lastly, Legolas and Gimli in the fourth boat. As they sailed down the river, Peyton examined her arrows for what seemed like the fiftieth time, and Kayden's hand went unconsciously to her boot as she thought about her gift and what Galadriel had said to her before she left.

"_Remember, there is no more noble death than to die protecting your friends."_

**Robin: Dude, how many times did you look at your arrows?  
>Peyton: I can't help it. They are so AWESOME!<strong>

**Me: Please Review!**


	13. Say Goodbye

**Hello again!**

**This chapter is very sad, but do try to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Oh well. I do not own anything other than Kayden, Robin, and Peyton.**

Chapter 13: Say Goodbye

The Fellowship stopped to rest on an island in the middle of the river. Boromir was gazing worriedly out on the river. Robin, Peyton, Merry, and Pippin had all fallen asleep. Sam was attempting to get Frodo to eat. Eventually, everyone lay down to sleep, except for Legolas and Kayden, who were keeping watch. Suddenly, Legolas asked, "What is that you wear around your neck?"

Kayden whipped around. "Oh this?" she queried, fingering her necklace. It was a simple chain with only one pendant: a bronze eagle. "My father gave it to me when I was younger. I've worn it ever since."

"It is very beautiful," Legolas commented.

"Thank you," Kayden replied. Soon, the sun rose in the sky, and the Fellowship made way to depart.

For days they paddled on the river, through canyons, by cliffs, and past forests. Nothing much happened, so Robin had taken up singing again. "Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream…" As usual, Merry and Pippin joined her. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row your…whoa." The hobbits stopped singing and gazed up in awe at the sight before them. Two humongous stone statues loomed above them, one on each side of the river. Their robes seemed to hang gracefully off their left arms, outstretched in a sign of warning and welcome. Upon each of their heads was an ornate helm, the crown of the kings of old.

"What is that?" Peyton whispered.

"'Tis the Argonath," Boromir replied. "A gateway of kings."

Kayden stared in wonder at the two statues. "That is so awesome."

The Fellowship soon passed under the statues' shadows and into a wide lake. At the far end of the lake, the river drained into a large waterfall. They docked their boats on the western bank and made camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn announced. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes," Gimli stated, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!"

Peyton collapsed onto a rock. "Oh, great. Not more marshes!" She still hadn't forgotten the journey to Rivendell.

"That is our road," Aragorn confirmed. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looked astounded. "Recover my…?" he spluttered, before letting out an insulted growl.

Merry and Robin left to find firewood. Peyton lay down on the ground, muttering something about "stupid marshes." Kayden and Legolas shared a glance, before approaching Aragorn. "We should leave now," Kayden suggested, rather forcefully.

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries us," Legolas stated. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind and in Kayden's too. Something draws near…I can feel it!"

Gimli was still hurt by what Aragorn had suggested earlier. "No dwarf need recover strength!" he mumbled turning towards Pippin. "Pay no heed to that young hobbit."

Merry and Robin returned, piling wood onto the ground. "Hey, where's Frodo?" Robin asked, looking around. Peyton immediately bolted upright. She surveyed the camp. Frodo was nowhere in sight. Peyton then noticed Boromir's belongings abandoned by a tree.

Then it clicked. "Boromir!" Peyton yelled, running into the woods behind them. She knew now. She knew why Boromir suggested giving the Ring to Gondor at the council. She knew why Boromir had acted strangely on Caradhas. She knew why Boromir looked more pained of late.

Boromir wanted the Ring.

Peyton tore through the forest until she came across Boromir down on all fours in the middle of a clearing. "Curse you!" he yelled. "And all the Halflings!"

Alarmed, Peyton ran up to him, slapping him hard across the face. "Boromir! What happened?" she demanded.

Boromir looked up, startled, before he began to break down into tears. "Oh, Peyton, what have I done? I tried to take the Ring from Frodo!"

"It's alright. You are not the only one the Ring has tempted." Boromir stared at Peyton, surprised. "Yes, the Ring has tempted me, but I did not have a whole nation at stake. Now come on, we have to find Frodo!"

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden ran after Aragorn, trying to find Frodo. Finally, they came upon the elusive hobbit, lying on his back in front of a large stone structure adorned by stone eagles. "Frodo!" Kayden cried, stepping towards him.

Frodo jumped in surprise. "It has taken Boromir," he informed them.

Aragorn began running towards him. "Where is the Ring?" he demanded.

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled, scrambling away.

Kayden ran after the two. "Frodo! We swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo yelled, holding out the Ring in his palm. "Would you destroy it?" he asked, his voice filled with anguish.

It whispered to Kayden, drawing her nearer. Possibilities of protecting her friends flashed through her mind. Both Aragorn and Kayden reached out for it, but realized what they were doing just in time. They knelt down and closed Frodo's hand over the Ring, gently pushing it back towards the young hobbit. "We would have followed you to the very end," Kayden stated.

"Into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn added.

"I know," Frodo sighed. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn and Kayden nodded in understanding. Kayden noticed a faint blue light on the hobbit's belt. Aragorn had seen it as well. They both jumped up, drawing their swords. Frodo unsheathed his partially, revealing that its blade glowed blue. That only meant one thing: orcs.

"Run!" Kayden and Aragorn chorused. "Run!" The two of them turned around to find 200 orcs marching towards them. But these were no ordinary orcs. They stood taller, with bigger muscles and larger fangs. They bore a white handprint on their armor and faces. They were the fighting Uruk-Hai, Saruman's army of super-orcs.

Aragorn raised his sword and swung at the nearest Uruk, slicing him down. With a yell, Kayden sprang into battle as well. The two of them fought, but there were too many, and they were forced onto the top of the stone structure. Over the din of battle, Kayden heard a rough voice shout, "Find the Halflings! Find the Halflings!"

~o*o*o*o~

Merry, Robin, and Pippin dove under a bush to hide. They saw Frodo dash down the hillside and behind a tree. Suddenly, the Uruks charged past them.

"Frodo!" Robin called.

"Hide here! Quick!" Merry beckoned. "Come on!"

Frodo gazed at them sadly and shook his head.

"What's he doing?" Robin asked, worried.

"He's leaving," Merry realized.

"NO!" Pippin shouted, running out of their hiding and Merry also jumped out, trying to pull Pippin back into hiding. Unfortunately, the Uruks noticed them.

Merry turned to Frodo. "Run Frodo!" He then turned to the Uruks. "Hey, you, over here!"

"HEY!" Robin shouted, understanding Merry's plan.

"Over here!" Pippin yelled as the hobbits began to run away from Frodo.

"It's working!" Pippin cheered.

"I know it's working!"

"RUN!"

Suddenly, more Uruks charged towards them. The hobbits were surrounded.

"YAHHHHH!" With two loud cries, Boromir and Peyton charged into the clearing, beginning to slice down Uruks.

"Run!" Peyton ordered. "Run!"

Boromir took the ivory horn from his belt and blew it three times. The sound echoed through the entire forest. "The Horn of Gondor," Legolas remarked.

Kayden looked up from the Uruk she had just slain. "Boromir! Peyton!" she cried, sprinting off in the direction of the horn.

~o*o*o*o~

The fight raged on. The hobbits had found shelter from the battle amid the trees and had begun pelting rocks at the Uruks. Peyton was doing her best to fight off the Uruks, but more kept swarming the clearing. She could no longer see Boromir. "Ow!" she yelped as an arrow grazed her cheek. She couldn't see who sent it; there were too many Uruks. Suddenly, Peyton heard Boromir gasp in pain. "Boromir!" she screamed, slaughtering Uruks furiously in an attempt to reach him. Two more gasps of pain were heard, followed by three shrieks from the hobbits. Peyton looked to see Merry, Pippin, and Robin being carried off. "No!" she cried, trying to reach them, but an Uruk slammed her into a tree. Dazed, she watched as the rest of the Uruks left the clearing, and was shocked at what she saw.

Boromir was on his knees, three arrows protruding from his chest, while the Uruk captain aimed another arrow at him from point-blank range. "AW HECK NO!" Peyton yelled. Without thinking, she drew her dagger and charged at the Uruk, causing its arrow to fly astray. The Uruk roared, swinging at Peyton. She blocked the blow, but the force of it was too much and she was knocked into a tree, her dagger flying from her hand. The captain threw his shield at her, its two-pronged format pinning her, before charging.

Kayden broke through the foliage in time to see this. With a loud cry, she assaulted the Uruk. She knew that the beast was too close to her friend to get a clean swing; so instead, she landed a swift punch to its gut. It growled in pain, knocking her to the ground. Veryan slipped from Kayden's grasp as she rolled, dodging the captain's blows. She delivered a swift kick to the beast's leg, simultaneously pulling out her boot-knife. Quickly, she drove the knife deep into the Uruk's thigh. It snarled, punching Kayden in the face in retaliation. The Uruk lifted her off the ground by the collar of her shirt, giving her a violent headbutt and throwing her to the ground. Blood streaming from her nose, Kayden watched in horror as the Uruk wretched the knife from his leg and licked the blood off of it before chucking it at her. Swiftly, Kayden drew Brethil, deflecting the knife. She then scrambled to her feet and charged at the Uruk. The two exchanged blow after blow until Kayden lopped off the Uruk's arm and thrust Brethil into its chest. The Uruk pulled her in closer, snarling defiantly in the elleth's face. Kayden yanked herself back as the Uruk's head suddenly flew off. The dead body collapsed, revealing Peyton standing behind it, wielding Veryan. "Here you go," Peyton panted, handing Kayden back her sword. "You alright?"

Kayden nodded her head, wiping the blood from her face. She noticed she had also sustained a small cut on her arm. Quickly, she began rearming herself, cleaning her knife off in distaste before placing it back in her boot.

"Boromir!" Peyton suddenly cried, running over to where Aragorn was leaning over a body.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped, clutching Aragorn's shoulder.

"Be still," Aragorn instructed, examining Boromir's wounds.

Boromir paid no heed. "Frodo, where is Frodo?"  
>Kayden stared sadly at him. "We let Frodo go."<p>

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir replied, breathing heavily. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn whispered.

"Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir looked up at them, grief in his eyes.

"No, Boromir," Peyton reassured, dropping to her knees beside him. "You fought bravely." She reached out and tried to pull an arrow from his body.

"Leave it!" Boromir ordered. "It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

Aragorn looked the dying man in the eyes. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail!"

Delight seemed to fill Boromir's eyes. "Our people," he sighed. "Our people." Boromir clasped Aragorn's shoulder. "I would have followed you my brother…my Captain…my King!" He then turned to Peyton. "Peyton, forgive me. I am sorry that we will never ride into the White City…together." With that, the light left Boromir's eyes, and the brave warrior passed away.

Peyton stood up, tears forming in her eyes. Kayden walked over to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "He died protecting his friends. There is no nobler way to die," she said, rephrasing Galadriel's words.

Aragorn stood up, looking distantly into the forest. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

~o*o*o*o~

The company of five now made their way back to camp. Aragorn paused upon realizing that the two girls had some minor wounds. "Here," he stated, handing Kayden a black cloth bandage. "The cut on your arm is just a cut, nothing more. This should help it heal fast." He then turned to Peyton, who only had a small mark on her cheek where the arrow had grazed her. "Thankfully, the arrow did not do any damage, but you will have a scar there for the rest of your life." Peyton nodded solemnly, helping her friend with her bandage.

Soon, Boromir's funeral boat was prepared. Peyton and Aragorn carefully laid his body in, arrows removed. At his head rested his shield, and in his hands he held his sword. Aragorn, Peyton, and Kayden all watched sorrowfully as the boat was carried over the falls. Legolas and Gimli, however, were rushing to get the remaining boats into the water.

"Hurry!" Legolas shouted. "Frodo and Sam had reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn gazed forlornly at the opposite shore, where two figures could be seen running into the foliage.

"You mean not to follow," Legolas stated, staring at Aragorn.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli sighed. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn walked up to them, placing a hand on Kayden and Legolas's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Robin to torment a death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn stepped back, beginning to grab a few supplies. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

A fierce smile spread across Kayden's face. "Let's go hunt some orc!"

**And so ends the Fellowship of the Ring. Two Towers is next. **

**Peyton: I'm so excited!**

**Kayden: Whoo!**

**Please Review!**


	14. The Hunt is On

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep the reviews coming. They make me feel happy! ;)**

**Second, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bunch of schoolwork and skit practice. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 14: The Hunt is On

Robin awoke to a great jostling. She was riding through a rocky gorge on the back of an Uruk, her hands tied around its neck. To her left rode Pippin, looking awake as ever on his Uruk. "Pippin!" she whispered.

Pippin's head snapped around. "Robin!" he replied. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Where's Merry?" Robin asked, worried. Pippin jerked his head towards her right. Merry lay unconscious on his Uruk, a nasty gash on his head.

Robin's heart filled with concern. "Merry!" she called as quietly as she could. "Merry!"

"Wake up!" Pippin urged.

Robin and Pippin noticed that Merry looked pale and sickly. Pippin saw an Uruk beside them, drinking from a flask. "My friend is sick. He needs water," he begged

"Please!" Robin implored.

"Sick, is he?" an Uruk jeered. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruks growled in twisted pleasure as they began pouring a vile brown liquid into Merry's gaping mouth. "Stop it!" Robin shouted as Merry coughed and spluttered.

"Can't he take his draught?" another Uruk taunted.

"Leave him alone!" pleaded Pippin.

"Why?" an Uruk scorned. "You want some?" All three hobbits meekly shook their heads. "Then keep your mouth shut!" The Uruk sneered at them as he turned away.

"Merry!" Pippin called again after the Uruk had left.

Merry feebly looked up. "Hello, Pip, Robin."

"You're hurt," Robin commented, gazing at the cut on Merry's forehead.

Merry smiled weakly. "I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?" Pippin asked in disbelief.

"See? I fooled you too," Merry whispered. "Don't worry about me."

Suddenly, the company stopped. An Uruk stepped out and sniffed the air. "What is it? What do you smell?" the captain asked.

"Man-flesh," the Uruk hissed.

The captain snarled. "They've picked up our trail."

Pippin, Merry, and Robin grinned at each other. "Man-flesh" could only mean one thing. Actually, make that two things.

"Aragorn."

"Peyton."

The troop began running again, twice as fast as before. Pippin yanked on his leaf brooch with all his might. Finally, he succeeded, the trinket clutched in the hobbit's mouth. Pippin threw it onto the ground, looking forlornly after it. "What'd you do that for?" Robin asked, curious.

"I'm leaving a sign," Pippin replied. Robin smiled, knowing that Peyton and Aragorn and hopefully the rest of the company would find it. She just hoped they would hurry.

~o*o*o*o~

Aragorn, Legolas, Kayden, Gimli, and Peyton ran as fast as they could. Eventually, they reached a rock-strewn hill. Aragorn laid his head onto a stone, listening. "Their pace had quickened," he remarked. "They must have caught our scent." He turned to face the four others running behind him. "Hurry!" he urged, before sprinting off.

"Come on, Gimli," Legolas called, sprinting up the hill.

Kayden soon followed. "Hurry up, Peyton!"

Gimli staggered up the hill, Peyton close behind. "Three days and nights pursuit," he panted. "No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

"If you are still alive when we find you, Robin, I am so going to KILL you," Peyton muttered, jogging up the knoll.

The Five Hunters, as they came to be known, traveled day and night, over hills and plains, never stopping.

"Look!" Kayden shouted, crouching in the shadow of a rockface. She gently picked up an emerald leaf from the dirt.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn remarked, studying the elven brooch.

A smile slowly spread across Kayden's face. "They might still be alive!"

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn stated. "Come!"

Aragorn and Kayden began to run again, with Legolas not far behind. "Come, Gimli, Peyton," he shouted. "We're gaining on them!"

Gimli tumbled down a hill, landing with a muffled grunt. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm wasted on cross-country!" he complained. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Suddenly, Peyton hurtled down the hill, crashing into the dwarf. "Sorry," she muttered, helping Gimli up.

"It's alright, lassie," Gimli replied before breaking into a jog. "Keep breathing, that's the key. In, out, in, out…"

Peyton groaned as she hurried after him. "I really, really HATE running!"

The two of them turned a corner to find Aragorn, Legolas, and Kayden standing on top of a rock ledge, gazing over the rolling hills before them.

"Rohan," Aragorn informed them. "Home of the Horse-Lords." A look of concern passed over the Ranger's face. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas and Kayden sprinted ahead onto a couple of boulders. "Legolas, Kayden!" Aragorn called. "What do your elf eyes see?"

Kayden carefully studied the plains before her. Soon, she noticed a pack of black shadows traveling fast. "The Uruks have turned northeast!" she replied.

Legolas's face creased with worry. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn muttered forebodingly.

Peyton crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh, snap."

~o*o*o*o~

"Oof!" Robin was thrown to the ground by her Uruk. Night had fallen. The Uruks and their orc companions were making camp at the edge of a dark forest.

"We're not going no further until we've had a breather!" an orc panted.

"Get a fire going!" the Uruk captain ordered.

Robin crawled towards the two lumps lying in the grass. "Merry! Pippin!"

The two hobbits turned towards her voice. "Robin! I'm glad you're okay," Merry whispered.

Suddenly, a loud, low groan was heard from the forest.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked, worried.

Merry propped himself up, staring at the woods. "It's the trees."

Robin looked up at Merry, confused. "What?"

"In the Shire, there was a wood called the Old Forest on the edge of Buckland. Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall…and come alive," Merry explained.

"Alive?" Pippin repeated, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Trees that could whisper…talk to each other…even move!"

"Wow," Robin breathed. She imagined what a talking tree would be like. _How would its voice sound?_ she wondered. _Would it look like an ordinary tree? Would-_

The voice of an Uruk jolted her out of her ponderings. "I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days," he complained.

"Yeah," an orc agreed. "Why can't we have some meat?" The orc turned and gazed at the three hobbits lying on the ground. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating," the Uruk captain scolded, dragging the hobbits away.

Another orc studied them carefully. Or hungrily, Robin couldn't tell which. "What about their legs?" he suggested. "They don't need those." Merry, Pippin, and Robin glanced fearfully at their legs. "They look tasty," the orc sneered, advancing, but the Uruk captain roughly shoved the orc back.

"Get back scum!" the captain shouted. "The prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled."

"Alive?" the orc asked. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war," the Uruk informed.

Merry, Robin, and Pippin all stared at each other in fright. "They think we have the Ring," Pippin whispered.

"Shhh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead," Merry replied.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind them. "Just a mouthful. A bit of the flank." The hobbits whipped around to see one of the orcs standing behind them, blade raised.

"DUCK!" Robin shouted. The three of them dropped to the ground just in time as the blade came swinging across, decapitating the Uruk behind them.

"Looks like meats back on the menu, boys!" the Uruk captain shouted. Troops swarmed around the dead Uruk, throwing the hobbits aside in a rush to the body.

"Robin, Pippin," Merry whispered. "Let's go." The Uruks and orcs were far too busy ripping into the dead Uruk's body to notice the three hobbits hastily crawling away. Suddenly, a foot stepped on Merry's back, pinning him to the ground. Robin yelped in horror when she saw who the foot belonged to. The orc that had suggested eating the hobbits' legs earlier now stood above them.

The evil creature seized Robin's face. "Go on," he taunted. "Call for help. Squeal." The orc raised his blade threateningly. "No one's going to save you now." All of a sudden, the orc's face twisted into a foul grimace. He fell to the ground, a spear protruding from his back. Horses thundered into the camp, their riders slaying the Uruk-Hai and orcs left and right. Quickly, Merry and Robin cut their bonds on a fallen weapon and ran to where Pippin was waiting. Together the three of them wove through the battle, trying to avoid the pandemonium of swords, spears and arrows.

~o*o*o*o~

The Five Hunters continued running in the rays of the rising sun. Abruptly, Legolas stopped and gazed at the dawn. "The red sun rises," he remarked. "Blood has been spilt this night."

As it reached midday, Aragorn paused to examine some tracks on the ground. Kayden could see the slight imprints of hooves in the ground. Suddenly, a low thundering rumbled through the earth. Aragorn motioned for them to duck behind the large rocks. Peyton gazed in amazement as a horde of horses and their riders stampeded past them, shaking the rocky terrain.

"What is that?" Kayden queried.

"The Rohirrim," Aragorn answered, before springing out of his hiding spot. "Riders of Rohan," he called. "What news from the Mark?"

Legolas, Gimli, Kayden, and Peyton stepped out from behind the rocks to stand by Aragorn. "Uh, Aragorn? Do you think this was a good idea?" Peyton asked worriedly as she watched the horsemen wheel around and charge towards them. They closed in around the Five Hunters, forming a tight ring. Simultaneously, the riders lowered their spears. Aragorn raised his hands in a gesture of peace, while the others tightened their grips on their weapons.

The leader of the horsemen rode forward. "What business do two elves, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied.

The leader dismounted, glaring at Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he taunted.

Immediately, Legolas and Peyton drew their bows and Kayden unsheathed Veryan. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas stated. Peyton and Kayden curtly nodded in agreement. The Rohirrim's ring of spears tightened around them.

Aragorn stepped between the threesome and the horsemen leader, gently pushing Legolas, Kayden, and Peyton's arms down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Kayden of the Elven-folk, and Peyton of Mannish descent," he introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The leader stared at them gravely. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." At this, he took off his helmet, revealing the dirty blonde locks underneath. The horsemen raised their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands," he informed them. "I am Ėomer, son of Ėomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark, nephew of Théoden. My company is those who are loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." He continued to stare at them, a fire burning bright in his eyes. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We aren't spies," Kayden stated defensively. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They've taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are deystroyed. We slaughtered them in the night," Ėomer replied somberly.

"But there were three hobbits. Did you see three hobbits with them?" Gimli asked urgently.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.

Ėomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burnt them." He pointed to a black, smoldering mound in the distance.

Kayden and Legolas looked at each other mournfully. Legolas walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around the younger elf, both at a loss for words. Aragorn looked devastated. Gimli bowed his head in silent grief. Peyton continued to gaze at Ėomer, disbelief etched across her face. "Dead?" she whispered, not wanting to believe what the Third Marshall had said.

Ėomer solemnly nodded his head, gently clasping Peyton's shoulder. "I am sorry." He whipped around, whistling to his men. "Hasufel! Arod! Greystorm! Dėor!" Four horses trotted out: a chestnut steed, a white horse, a blue roan, and a buckskin stallion respectively. Each was saddled and bore a piece of armor upon the front of its head. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Ėomer mounted his horse. He gazed at the Five Hunters once more. "Look for your friends," he stated, "but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." The Third Marshall turned to his men. "We ride north!" The company galloped away, leaving Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Peyton, and Kayden standing alone on the plain with the four horses given to them. Quickly, they mounted, Aragorn upon Hasufel, Peyton upon Greystorm, Kayden upon Dėor, and Legolas and Gimli together upon Arod.

The Five Hunters rode with great speed to the smoking heap of bodies Ėomer had pointed to. Gimli immediately began digging through the charred corpses. After a few moments, the Dwarf turned towards them, his grief visible on his face. "It's one of their wee belts," he stated grimly, holding up the burnt remains of one of the belts and sheaths that Kayden had seen Galadriel give to Merry and Pippin.

"Robin!" Peyton gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She had known Robin her entire life, and now she was gone forever. No longer would she annoy Kayden and Peyton with her singing, or laugh at silly advertisements with them. Peyton vented her anger at the Uruk-Hai by aiming a good kick at the charred pile of bodies. She didn't want to believe it was true.

Legolas bowed his head. "_May they find peace in death_," he murmured in Elvish.

"We've failed them," Kayden muttered, blinking back tears.

Aragorn shouted and kicked an Uruk helmet far across the plains, falling to his knees in anguish. Kayden walked over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. That's when she noticed the tracks. "Aragorn," she whispered, pointing at the shallow depressions in the ground.

Aragorn straightened up and examined them. "A hobbit lay here…and two others." He stood and began following the tracks. "They crawled. Their hands were bound."

Kayden rushed ahead, picking up a piece of rope she had spotted. "Their bonds were cut," she remarked, a smiled slowly spreading across her face.

Aragorn nodded. "They ran over here," he continued. "They were followed."

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" Kayden commented.

"And into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn finished. The five stopped at the edge of the wood, staring at the dark line of trees in apprehension.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked worriedly.

"I don't think I want to know," Peyton replied.

**Peyton: How could you almost kill the hobbits!**

**Me: It's the storyline. And they're not dead.**

**Peyton: But they almost were!**

**Kayden: Peyton, leave the author alone. To everyone else, please review! **


	15. The White Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's**

**And now I give you Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: The White Wizard

Merry, Pippin, and Robin tore through the forest, leaping over large roots and dodging tree limbs. Eventually, the three hobbits collapsed under a great tree. Robin gazed around. Gnarled trees surrounded them, covered with lichen and moss. "Do you think we lost him?" she panted. The threesome had been chased by the orc who suggested eating the hobbits' legs. The foul creature had almost caught Merry by grabbing his belt, but the hobbit was able to quickly take it off, causing the orc to chase them angrily into the forest.

"I think we lost him," Pippin replied. A snarl in the distance stated otherwise. Robin turned in horror to see the orc so insistent on eating them stumbling through the forest.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" it bellowed, charging towards them. Merry, Robin, and Pippin scrambled to their feet and sprinted through the woods, not wanting to become orc food. "Come here!" the orc shouted.

"Trees!" Merry whispered. "Climb a tree!"

Pippin leaped into the tree, followed by Merry and lastly Robin. Merry surveyed the forest from the branch he was on. "He's gone."

Suddenly, Robin felt something seize her ankle. The hobbit yelped as she was thrown to the ground, looking up at the hideous face of an orc. Robin kicked it hard and tried to scramble away, but the disgusting being pinned her to the ground. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly," it sneered, raising its horrible blade.

"_HOOOOOM!_" A large, knotted tree limb came crashing down upon the orc, embedding it into the ground.

"Run Robin!" Merry screamed too late. Robin was scooped up and found herself squashed next to Merry in the giant gnarled hand of…a tree. A walking, moving tree. Immediately, the two squirmed, trying to free themselves from its grasp. But the tree was too strong. _Oh great,_ Robin thought. _First orcs, now tall, strong, moving trees._

The tree gazed at them with beady eyes. "Little orcs," it stated in a slow doleful voice.

Robin yelped in fright and clung to Merry. "It's talking, you guys! The tree is talking!"

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent," it replied indignantly.

Merry looked at it in amazement. "A tree-herder," he gasped. "A shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry," Pippin warned. "Don't encourage it."

The Ent continued to carry them through the forest. "Treebeard, some call me."

"And whose side are you on?" Robin inquired.

"Side?" Treebeard asked, confused. "I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not orcs!" Merry shouted. "We're hobbits!"

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me!" Merry, Robin, and Pippin struggled as Treebeard's grip around them got tighter and his voice got louder. "They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand! We're hobbits!" Robin yelled.

"Halflings!" Pippin interjected.

"Shire-folk!" Merry added.

Treebeard stared at them solemnly. "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

"The White Wizard?" Robin asked nevously.

"Saruman," Merry whispered.

The Ent gently placed them chest-down on the ground. The three of them looked up into the face of the White Wizard and gasped.

~o*o*o*o~

Gimli bent down over a leaf spattered with a dark liquid. The dwarf quickly tasted the substance. "Orc blood," he spat.

The five continued dashing through the forest. They had left the horses at the edge of the woods and continued the chase on foot. The Hunters leapt over dark streams, huge tree roots, and moss-covered rocks. "Oh, I really don't like the feeling of this place," Peyton murmured. The air was damp, and the trees blocked out nearly all the sunlight. It seemed to her like one of the forest you would see in the creepy horror movies. _But this isn't a movie_, she reminded herself. _This is real life._

Aragorn paused, examining some more prints. "These are strange tracks," he commented. Kayden walked over to where he was crouching. Indeed, the tracks were strange: large imprints in the moist dirt shaped like many rayed suns.

"These weren't made by hobbits," she remarked.

Gimli cautiously followed Legolas through the trees. "The air is so close in here," he muttered.

Legolas paused, gazing around. "This forest is old, very old. Full of memory, and anger." Suddenly, a loud, low rumble shook through the forest. Peyton notched an arrow, while Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Kayden exclaimed.

"Gimli! Peyton!" Aragorn whispered. "Lower your weapons." The two did as instructed, glancing around fearfully.

"They have feelings, my friends. The Elves began it," Legolas informed them. "Waking up trees. Teaching them to speak."

Peyton punched Kayden's arm. "So it's gonna be your fault if we're clobbered by a tree," she whispered as the elleth glared at her.

"Talking trees," Gimli muttered as they continued walking through Fangorn. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Suddenly, Legolas and Kayden tensed. "_Aragorn, something's out there!_" they chorused, rushing up to him.

"_What do you see_?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas surveyed the woods surrounding them. "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn turned to face the company. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," he whispered. Aragorn and Kayden loosed their sword in their sheaths, Legolas and Peyton prepared their bows, and Gimli raised his axe. "We must be quick," Aragorn instructed.

The five whipped around to face a blinding white light. Gimli threw his axe at it, but the weapon was deflected. Legolas and Peyton fired arrows, also deflected. Kayden and Aragorn's swords began to glow red-hot, causing the elf and the ranger to drop them. Kayden reached for Brethil, but it too burned her hand. Defenseless, they looked up into the light. "You are tracking the footsteps of three young hobbits," a voice stated from within the light. It was too bright to make out who was speaking.

"Where are they?" Peyton questioned.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The voice seemed to chuckle. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Kayden demanded.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted.

The light receded, revealing Gandalf, his hair and beard now snowy white, clothed in flowing white robes and carrying an ornately carved ivory staff. "It's not possible," Peyton gasped.

"Forgive me," Legolas apologized, kneeling in respect of the old wizard. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf stated. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn whispered.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again," Gandalf explained. "I've been sent back…until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped closer to the wizard. "Gandalf…"  
>The wizard looked puzzled. "Gandalf?" A look of realization dawned on his face. "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."<p>

"Gandalf," Gimli chuckled. Huge grins broke out on the girls' faces as they gazed upon their old friend.

"I am Gandalf the White," he continued. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

Kayden, Legolas, Peyton, Gimli, and Aragorn hurriedly followed Gandalf through the forest. The wizard seemed to have also visited Lorien and had been given a grey elven cloak similar to theirs. "One stage of your journey is over," he announced. "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, surprised. "That is no short distance!"

"We've heard of trouble in Rohan," Kayden stated.

"It goes ill with the king," Aragorn added.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we've run this whole way for nothing!" Peyton complained.

Gimli seemed to share her thoughts. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" A loud groaning noise cut off Gimli's rant. "Oh, I mean, charming, quite charming forest!" he amended, staring at the trees nervously.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, and Robin to Fangorn," Gandalf informed them. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Robin, and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn smiled. "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf looked at the ranger questioningly.

"You still speak in riddles," Kayden explained. Gandalf and Aragorn chuckled at her statement.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf continued. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli exclaimed as the forest let out another groan. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf," Gandalf chided. "Merry, Pippin, and Robin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one," Peyton muttered under her breath.

Finally, they company emerged from the trees. The four horses were happily waiting for them and gratefully trotted over. Meanwhile, Gandalf let out a long high whistle. Kayden watched in amazement as a great white steed, bearing no saddle or bridle, galloped over the hills towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas remarked, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse halted in front of Gandalf. "Shadofax." Gandalf bowed his head in greeting before fondly stroking the horse's neck. "He is the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Peyton mounted Greystorm with a loud whoop. "To Edoras!"

**If any of you are wondering about my description of the tracks, I studied Treebeard's feet, and that was the best description I could write.  
><strong>

**Please Review!**

**It makes me happy! ;)  
><strong>


	16. About Friends

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I had a bunch of tests this week.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**And, although many of you already know this, I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 16: About Friends

Merry, Pippin, and Robin had been riding on Treebeard's shoulders for what seemed like hours. Robin sat beside Merry, staring into the surrounding woods, lost in thought. Merry gently nudged her. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Robin snapped out of her ponderings and turned to face him. Merry repeated his question. "Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking," she answered.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

Robin sighed. "I'm thinking about all of my friends: you, Pippin, Kayden, Peyton, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I mean, Treebeard's good company, but I miss them. I hope they're okay."

Merry wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "They're very strong and brave. I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm glad you're here with me, Merry," Robin smiled, nestling her head on Merry's shoulder.

"Me too."

A few more hours passed. Treebeard had begun reciting old Ent poems to entertain the hobbits. Robin had initially liked them, but the slow tempo and the Ent's deep, plodding voice were starting to make her sleepy. Presently, Treebeard began to recite:

"Oh, rowan mine,

I saw you shine

Upon a summer's day.

Upon you head

How golden-red

The crown you bore aloft."

"Such a beautiful verse," Treebeard commented once he had finished.

Pippin yawned. "Is it much further?"

"Bru-ro-hoom. Don't be hasty," the Ent chided. "You might call it far perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest, near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe, and safe is where I will keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions." Treebeard cleared his throat.

"Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves,

And the dreams of trees tenfold,

When woodland halls are green and cool

And the wind is in the west,

Come back to me…"

Robin let out a huge yawn and snuggled closer to Merry as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Merry smiled at the sleeping hobbit in his arms. "Goodnight, Robin."

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen. The six travelers stopped to rest on a knoll in the middle of the vast plains. Gimli immediately lay down and began snoring. Dėor, Hasufel, Arod, Greystorm, and Shadowfax munched happily on the grass. Within minutes, Aragorn had a roaring campfire going. Kayden sat beside him, helping to tend the flames. Legolas sat atop a rock, lost in thought. Peyton stood by the horses, staring at the flames, and then, without a word, lay down near the fire. Kayden noticed her grim demeanor and crouched beside her friend. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Peyton replied, turning over.

Kayden glared at her friend. "Peyton, don't lie to me. Something's on you're mind. What is it?"

Peyton sighed. "I miss Boromir. He was such a good friend."

"I know," Kayden replied. "We all miss him."

"I kind of wish that Ėomer had joined us," Peyton stated. Kayden gave her a confused look. "He seemed like a friendly guy," she explained. "I mean, he did give us the horses." Peyton turned away from Kayden, quietly muttering, "At least he would keep me company."

"What do you mean 'keep you company'?"

_Stupid elven hearing_, Peyton thought to herself. "What I mean is, I don't have anyone to talk to and hang out with. Not since the Fellowship broke."

"What are you talking about?" Kayden asked, surprised. "There are one, two, three…five people traveling with you!"

Peyton shot her friend an annoyed glance. "I don't know most of them very well. You saw me. I was always talking to the hobbits or…Boromir." She choked on the last word, a lump forming in her throat. "Robin was always by my side when we first landed in Middle-Earth. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were the first people I met here. I always felt closer to them than anyone else, except for Boromir. He…" Peyton trailed off, staring into the fire. She heaved a huge sigh. "Now they're all gone. Frodo and Sam are journeying to Mordor, Merry, Robin, and Pippin are in the creepy forest doing who-knows-what, and Boromir's…" The lump in her throat seemed to swell in size, and she could say no more.

"But I'm still with you," Kayden stated.

Peyton whipped around to face her friend, her frustration burstiong out of her. "No, you're not! You're always with Aragorn or Legolas scouting or running or…doing whatever you guys do! You never seem to be with me anymore."

"Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!" Kayden retorted.

Peyton huffed angrily and turned over with her back facing the elleth. Kayden glared at her friend for a few long moments, absentmindedly picking at the grass. Finally, Kayden decided to get up and leave her friend be.

"I'm sorry."

Kayden whirled around. Peyton was looking up at her, her face set in a grim expression. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you," she continued. "I should've known you were just trying to help."

Kayden knelt down beside her friend. "It's okay." After a few minutes of silence, Kayden stood up from Peyton's side. "Get some sleep," the elleth instructed. "I don't want you falling off your horse tomorrow." Peyton smiled at her friend and rolled over, drifting off to sleep.

Kayden walked over and sat down near Aragorn. "Is Peyton alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was just a little lonely," Kayden responded, grabbing a stick and beginning to poke at the fire. "She misses the hobbits and Boromir dearly." Aragorn nodded in understanding.

The two then noticed Gandalf gazing at the fiery red glow in the east. Together, they quietly walked over to the wizard. Acknowledging their presence, Gandalf began to speak. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," he stated grimly. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives." Both Gandalf and Kayden looked at the Ranger standing between them. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn," the wizard continued. "He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall." Gandalf shook his head in frustration. "The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage." The wizard paused in is rant for a moment as Aragorn and Kayden gazed at the white wizard. "The Ring remains hidden," he remarked. "And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Aragorn and Kayden glanced at each other, each knowing that the other was feeling worried and guilty about their decision to leave the hobbit. Gandalf seemed to read their minds. "Do not regret your decision to leave him," he comforted.

"It's not the decision I made to leave Frodo that I regret," Kayden sighed, sinking down onto a rock. "It's the decision I made when I volunteered for this quest that I regret." Aragorn and Gandalf looked at her quizzically. Legolas, who had heard her statement, walked over and sat down beside the elleth.

"And why do you regret that?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

"Maybe if I hadn't joined the Fellowship, my friends wouldn't have joined either, and they wouldn't be so close to so much danger," Kayden explained, her voice shaking slightly. "Where we grew up, there were rarely any battles. I mean, wars were fought there, but they just weren't fought near us. We never had to fight. But now, here, we have no choice but to fight. And I don't know if we can do it." Kayden drew a deep breath, wiping the dampness from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost them."

Legolas put a comforting arm around Kayden's shoulders. "Kayden, you are a valiant warrior, and your friends are quite strong. I do not doubt that you and your friends will survive."

Kayden smiled, lifting her gaze to the east. "I hope Frodo's alright," she murmured.

"Frodo must finish this task alone," Gandalf stated.

"He's not alone," Aragorn replied. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did he?" Kayden nodded in response. "Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me soooo happy! :D**


	17. Awakening

**Sorry it's taken awhile for me to update. This chapter ended up being longer than I expected.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Awakening

Robin awoke to find herself lying on soft, leaf-covered forest ground. Golden rays of sun filtered in through the treetops, illuminating the huge trees surrounding them. She groggily stood up and brushed the leaves off her cloak. Merry was still asleep beside her, but Pippin was awake, sitting on a tree root beside a gurgling stream, holding a rather large stone bowl. "Morning, Robin!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Pip," Robin yawned, walking over to him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bowl.

"I found this by the stream," Pippin informed her, gesturing to a big stone jar. "I don't know what it is, but it's quite good." Pippin happily took a sip from the bowl.

"Could I have some?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." Pippin refilled the bowl with a clear liquid and handed it to her. Cautiously, Robin took a sip. Though it looked very much like water, the drink had an earthy, rich taste to it. A feeling of energy and refreshment flowed through her body. Eagerly, she drank some more, spilling a little on her lap.

Pippin laughed. "I suppose you like it!" he chuckled.

Robin drained the bowl. "Yes, very much!" She handed the bowl back to Pippin, who refilled it and began drinking again.

Merry awoke with a yawn, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hello? Treebeard?" he called. "Where has he gone?"

"I had the loveliest dream last night," Pippin remarked. "There was this large barrel full of pipe-weed, and we smoked all of it! And then, you were sick!" Robin fell off the tree root in a fit of giggles as Pippin sighed and leaned back against a tree. "I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby."

"What's that?" Robin asked, gasping for breath.

Merry held out his hand and helped her up. "It's a type of pipe-weed we smoke in the Shire," he informed her.

"It's the best kind!" Pippin added. "Well, aside from Longbottom Leaf, that is."

Suddenly, a loud groaning reverberated through the trees. "Did you hear that?" Merry asked nervously. Another groan echoed through the forest. "There it is again! Something's not right here. Not right at all."

Pippin grabbed the stone bowl and jar and jumped off the root. As he straightened up, he made a strange noise that sounded awfully like a deep groan.

Merry's eyes widened in surprise. "You just said something…Treeish!"

"No I didn't," Pippin denied. "I was just stretching." The strange noise was heard again, but this time it came from both Robin and Pippin.

Merry whirled around. "What in the world?" He then proceeded to walk around Pippin, examining him. "You're taller!" he exclaimed.

"Who?"

"You?"

"Than what?"

"Than me!" Merry then walked over to Robin, inspecting her as well. "And you're taller too!"

"We've always been taller than you!" Pippin chuckled.

Robin shook her head. "Uh, Pippin, actually-"

Merry cut her off. "Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one."

"Oh please, Merry," Pippin chided. "You're what, three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing three-seven!" He made another treeish burp. "Three-eight!" He happily drank some more from the stone bowl. Robin giggled at his eagerness, but her chuckles soon dissolved into a treeish belch, causing her to go silent.

Merry stared at Pippin in disbelief. "Three-foot-eight…You did something!"

Pippin shrugged his shoulders, trying to put down the bowl discreetly. Robin walked over to Merry and whispered in his ear, "It's the drink." Merry's eyes widened in understanding, and he snatched the jar away from Pippin.

"Merry, no!" Pippin yelled. "Don't drink it!" Merry completely disregarded him and drank. His eyes shone with excitement as he ran off with the jar, taking another sip. Pippin chased after his cousin, trying to grab the jar. "Merry! No, Treebeard said – he said that you shouldn't have any!"

"Pippin!" Robin shouted, running after the two fighting hobbits. "You know that's a lie!"

"I want some!" Merry complained.

"It could well be dangerous!"

"Then why'd you let me have some!"

"Give me it back, Merry!"

The tree hobbits scrambled onto some large tree roots. The jar flew out of Merry's hand as the tree groaned and the roots shook. "What's happening?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"Aagh! It's got my leg!" Merry shouted.

Robin yelped as her hand became trapped. "Merry!"

"ROBIN!" Merry struggled against the tree roots, but it was no use. The three hobbits were drawn deep into the tree. Dry brown leaves fell over their faces, muffling their cries for help.

"Away with you," a familiar deep voice commanded. "You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." The hobbits gasped for air as the tree released them. "Go to sleep," Treebeard continued. "Away with you." The Ent turned towards the hobbits. "Come, the forest is waking up." He gently picked up the hobbits and began walking. "It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

Pippin, Merry, and Robin rode upon Treebeard's shoulders again as they traveled through the forest. "Why are there so few of you when you've lived so long?" Merry asked. "Are there Ent children?"  
>"Bru-ra-hoom," Treebeard sighed. "There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."<p>

"Why's that?" Robin questioned.

"We lost the Entwives," Treebeared replied.

"Oh I'm sorry," Pippin apologized. "How did they die?"

"Die? No, we lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen the Entwives in the Shire?"

"Can't say that I have," Merry replied. "You, Robin?"

Robin shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. What about you, Pip?"

Pippin also shook his head. "What do they look like?"

Treebeard sighed glumly. "I don't remember now."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden, Peyton, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf galloped hard across the dry plains of Rohan. Eventually, an immense hill rose in the distance. Small houses dotted the slope, and at the crest of the hill stood a great building, almost like a mansion. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

As they approached the wooden gates of the city, a relatively large banner floated down to the ground near them. It was trimmed with red, with the symbol of a galloping white horse emblazoned upon a field of green. "What is that?" Peyton asked.

"'Tis the standard of Rohan," Aragorn replied, before following Gandalf through the gates.

The six of them rode slowly through the city of wooden houses with thatched roofs. A certain air of foreboding hung about them. Many of the townsfolk stared in silence as they trotted past. "It's quiet," Kayden commented. "Way too quiet."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli remarked dryly from behind Legolas.

When they reached the Golden Hall, Kayden, Peyton, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf gave their horses to a couple of stablehands and began climbing the stairs to the hall. The building was massive, made of wood like all the others in the city. Golden patterns swirled over the entrance. As they approached, several guards burst through the heavy green doors to meet them. A man with long reddish hair addressed them. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He and his men moved forward to take their weapons.

Gandalf paused for a moment, then nodded to the others. Reluctantly, Peyton handed the guard her dagger, bow, and quiver of arrows. "You so much as breathe on these and you are D-E-A-D dead!" she growled. The guard shifted nervously before putting the weapons down gently as if they were nuclear bombs.

Kayden glared at the guard before giving him Brethil and Veryan. Then, after a pause, Kayden reached down and pulled out her two boot-knives. "If anything happens to these, you will be dead before you can say 'Rohan.' Understood?" The guard nodded quickly and carefully put the blades down next to Peyton's weapons.

After everyone else had been disarmed, the man with the red hair turned to Gandalf. "Your staff."

The wizard glanced as his staff. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." The man looked concerned for a moment, then turned around to lead them into the hall. Gandalf winked slyly at Aragorn and the two girls before grabbing Legolas's arm to make it appear like he actually needed assistance. Aragorn, Peyton, and Kayden smiled ever so slightly at each other before following them in.

The hall seemed rather dark and desolate. Many engraved pillars stretched up to the high roof. Not much light reached inside, especially after the doors slammed shut behind the six travelers. At the very end of the hall, two figures sat awaiting them. One was an old, decrepit man, dressed in excess furs. His white hair was unkempt and stuck out from beneath the crown upon his head. The other was a pallid man with dark, oily locks that hung limply beside his face. This man whispered something into the king's ear, who did nothing to respond. Kayden noticed a flicker of movement in the shadows. A group of foul looking guards was watching them, following their every move.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf stated in a loud, commanding tone.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked, his voice slow and weak.

"A just question, my liege," the greasy man whispered to the king before turning to face Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" The wizard raised his staff in the man's face.

"His staff!" he gasped, shocked. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The foul men Kayden had seen in the shadows now charged towards them, trying to attack Gandalf. Immediately, Aragorn, Legolas, Kayden, Gimli, and Peyton sprang into action. Kayden swiftly grabbed one that was rushing towards her by the shoulder and drove a knee straight into his groin.

"That's gotta hurt," Peyton commented as she punched another guard square in the jaw. Kayden smiled before kicking another in the gut, causing the guard to fly straight into the pillar behind him. Peyton then noticed a particularly greasy worm trying to crawl away. "Oh, no you don't!" She ran over and placed a foot firmly on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you!" she spat, slapping him hard on the face.

Throughout the whole frenzy, Gandalf remain untouched. "Théoden, son of Thengel," the wizard called as he advanced on the king. "Too long have you sat in the shadows." Legolas and Kayden took out the last of the guards and watched in silence as Gandalf drew closer to Théoden. "Hearken to me!" the wizard ordered. "I release you from the spell." Gandalf shut his eyes and held up his hand, releasing a gentle blast of wind.

"Ah hah, hah, hah…" Théoden slowly began to laugh mockingly at the wizard. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he cackled.

Anger etched across Gandalf's face. The wizard threw off his cloak, revealing the bright white robes underneath. The decrepit king was pressed back into his throne by the brilliant light emanating from Gandalf. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff forward, throwing Théoden back into his chair.

Suddenly, a young woman with long blonde hair rushed into the hall. She immediately tried to run to Théoden's side upon seeing him in distress, but Aragorn grabbed her and held her back. "Wait," he instructed.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" The king spoke once more, but it was not his voice that issued forth from his mouth. Kayden recognized it as the voice she had heard on Caradhras.

"Saruman," she growled.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf stated authoritatively, thrusting his staff at the king a second time.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman snarled, continuing to speak through Théoden.

"BEGONE!" Gandalf commanded. Suddenly, Théoden lunged at the wizard, who threw the king forcefully back into his throne. Théoden slumped forward in his chair. Aragorn lost his grip on the young woman, who sprinted to catch the frail man. Everyone watched in amazement as the king slowly began to change. His frizzled white beard and hair became shorter and turned the color of pale gold. Color rushed back into his face as it grew younger. The bright blue eyes of the king became clear as the summer sky once more, staring around the room in confusion. Théoden finally let his gaze rest upon the blonde woman beside him.

"I know your face," he murmured, trying to remember. "Ėowyn…Ėowyn…" The woman broke into a wide smile, crying tears of joy. Théoden then turned and looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Gandalf?"

The wizard smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden stood up, probably for the first time for many long years. "Dark had been my dreams of late," he commented, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf commented. The red-haired guard stepped forward, holding in his hands a blood red sheath. Théoden stared at the hilt in wonder. The pommel was made of gold, and two gilded horses' heads touched noses above the grip, forming a heart-shape. Recognition flared in the king's eyes, and he seized the sword, slowly unsheathing it. Suddenly, Théoden's expression darkened, and he turned to the worm held fast by Peyton.

Quickly, guards seized Wormtongue and threw him out on the steps of Meduseld. "I've only ever served you, my lord," he whimpered at Théoden, who stumbled down the steps after him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden spat, his voice rising in anger.

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue pleaded.

Théoden raised his sword high. Fury was etched onto his face as he swung at Wormtongue, ready to end the pitiful worm's life.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn shouted, catching Théoden's arms in mid-swing. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn reached out a hand to help Wormtongue up, but the man just spit on the Ranger's hand before scrambling down the steps.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, bowling over many people in the crowd that had gathered to watch the events unfold.

Once the worm had left their sight, one of the guards raised the cry, "Hail Théoden King!" All dropped to their knees and bowed, including Aragorn, Kayden, and Peyton, the latter staring after Wormtongue in utter disgust.

Théoden gazed around in amazement, but then a look of concern passed over his eyes. "Where is Théodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

**As you can see, Peyton really likes slapping people.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy!**

**Oh, and check out the poll on my profile!**


	18. The King's Decision

**Hey! Okay, I know this is a short chapter. **

**This chapter is solely dedicated to Kayden and Peyton. I apologize to all fans of the hobbits.**

**I do not own anything other than my OC's, and this applies to all stories I write.**

Chapter 18: The King's Decision

Théodred's body was dressed in his finest armor and placed upon a litter. Six royal guards bore the prince's dead body down to the fields in front of Edoras. Théoden stumbled behind them in grief, followed by Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kayden, and Peyton. The whole population of the city had gathered, dressed in mourning clothes of black. As the solemn procession walked through the crowds, many were heard weeping and grieving for their lost prince. Eventually, they reached the burial mound. It was a rather large, grassy hill, dotted with several white flowers. A large stone entryway stood in the side of the mound. Théoden, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Kayden, Gimli, and Peyton all stepped to the side as the six guards lowered the litter from their shoulders and began to carry the prince into the tomb. Ėowyn looked on mournfully and started to sing.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
>giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende<br>on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
>his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.<br>Bealo..."

The guards exited the tomb, and a large stone slab slammed down, sealing away the prince's body. The mourning crowd dispersed, and soon only Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kayden, Peyton, Gandalf, and Théoden were left at the burial mounds. A few silent moments later, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli left, followed by Kayden and Peyton. The men walked towards Meduseld, but Kayden headed in a different direction. "Hey, where are you going?" Peyton called, running after her friend.

"To the stables," Kayden answered without looking back. "I need to clear my head."

"So do I," Peyton sighed. The two silently made their way to the stables, where they were greeted with many neighs. Kayden found a particular buckskin stallion and began trying to saddle him. Peyton laughed at her friend's failing attempts.

"You know what?" Kayden remarked, evidently frustrated, "I'll just ride without a saddle." She tossed her saddle to Peyton, who was standing by Greystorm.

Peyton smiled. She had ridden and cared for horses since she was very young. With ease, she tacked her blue roan and looked over at Kayden, who had successfully bridled Déor. The elleth nimbly jumped onto the stallion's bare back and flashed a triumphant smile at her friend. Peyton chuckled before mounting Greystorm. The two cantered out of Edoras, ignoring the curious stares of the townsfolk.

Eventually, they reached the burial mounds. Gandalf and Theoden were still there. Theoden had collapsed in grief beside his son's tomb, and the white wizard was doing his best to comfort him. Peyton began to ride towards them, but Kayden stopped her. "I think they'd rather be left alone," she stated. Peyton nodded, slowing Greystorm to a trot.

Suddenly, a horse crested a hill. It bore two riders, both dirty and exhausted. One was a young boy, no more than ten years of age. The other was a small girl, a few years younger. Kayden's eyes widened with fear as the boy toppled off the horse. The elleth spurred Déor into a gallop towards the children, closely followed by Peyton.

~o*o*o*o~

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," Ėowyn remarked. Peyton and Kayden whisked the children to Meduseld as fast as possible, closely followed by Gandalf and Théoden, both of whom had seen the commotion. The children informed the king that the Wild Men had burned down their village. They were now eating ravenously beside Gimli.

"And now these Wild Men are moving through the country, burning as they go," Kayden added.

The young girl looked up from her stew. "Where is Mama?" she asked worriedly. Ėowyn shushed her, turning to face her uncle, the king.

Théoden buried his head in his hands. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf stated from beside the king. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf placed a hand on the king's chair. "You must fight."

Aragorn spoke up. "You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak."

"Ėomer's loyal to you," Peyton added. "He and his men will return to fight for you."

Théoden stood. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Ėomer cannot help us." Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but Théoden cut him off. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn crossed him arms. "Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not."

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden retorted icily.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Théoden turned to face those in the room. "We make for Helm's Deep."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden, Peyton, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf hurried towards the stables. "Helm's Deep," Gandalf scoffed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli remarked. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn replied. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"I gather that this 'Helm's Deep' is some sort of fortress," Peyton stated as they enter the stables.

"Indeed," Gandalf answered, hastening to the back stall. "But there is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." The wizard turned to face Aragorn. "He will need before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold."

"And we will help," Kayden added, Peyton nodding in agreement.

"The Grey Pilgrim," Gandalf mused, stroking Shadowfax. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." The wizard swiftly mounted Shadowfax. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Aragorn, Kayden, and Peyton nodded in understanding, and with a great rush of wind, Shadowfax thundered out of the stables and across the plains.

Peyton strolled over to Greystorm. The stallion still had his saddle and bridle on from their earlier ride. She quickly swung onto Greystorm's back and turned to look at Kayden, who had already mounted Déor. "To Help's Deep!" Peyton cheered.

Little did they know that they would arrive at the fortress one member less.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it! Keep those reviews coming!**


	19. Loved Ones and Leaving

**This is another sad chapter. Well, the beginning is funny, and the middle is sweet, but the ending is sad. Please try to enjoy.**

**Anyway, I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Also, can anyone guess where I got the chapter title from?**

Chapter 19: Loved Ones and Leaving

They were off.

Most of the townsfolk walked, so those on horses could not gallop and their progress was rather slow. Peyton rode on Greystorm beside Gimli, who sat atop a chestnut horse being led by Ėowyn.

"So Gimli, have you met many dwarf women?" Ėowyn asked cheerfully.

Peyton leaned towards Ėowyn. "What sort of question is that?"

Gimli rolled his eyes at Peyton's question before turning to Ėowyn. "It's true you don't see many dwarf women," he remarked. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men."

Ėowyn turned around. Peyton followed her gaze to where Aragorn was riding. Beside him rode Kayden on Déor and Théoden on his royal steed Snowmane. "It's the beards," Aragorn whispered, gesturing to the imaginary beard on his chin. Kayden and Peyton had a hard time stifling their giggles as Gimli continued his rant.

"This, in turn, as given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is, of course, ridiculous." Gimli made wild hand motions to emphasize his point. Unfortunately, the horse took this as a sign to speed up and broke into a swift gallop.

Gimli promptly fell off the horse. "It's alright!" he shouted. "Nobody panic! That was deliberate, it was deliberate!" Ėowyn smiled before rushing over to help him. Peyton and Kayden doubled over in laughter, while Aragorn and Théoden broke into wide grins.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," Théoden informed them. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead, cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear, doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Peyton sighed and looked towards Ėowyn, who was brushing Gimli off with a joyous smile. "What's wrong?" Kayden asked, noticing her friend's sudden change of mood.

"I just can't believe that she had to go through all of that," Peyton replied quietly. "And to think, the worst thing that could happen back home was that you'd forget your homework."

Kayden nodded. "Yeah. Things are so much different here."

~o*o*o*o~

A few hours later, the people of Rohan decided to stop for the night. They made camp in a grassy field beside a lake. Kayden and Peyton sat together on a rock. Kayden was examining Veryan, and Peyton was experimentally plucking her bowstring.

"Excuse me." Kayden and Peyton looked up to see Ėowyn standing above them, holding a small iron pot and a bowl. "Would either of you like some stew?" she asked.

Both shook their heads. "No thanks."

Ėowyn nodded her head and walked over to Aragorn, who was sitting a short distance away. "I made some stew," she stated. "It isn't much, but it's hot." Ėowyn filled the bowl and passed it to Aragorn, giving him a spoon

"Thank you." Being careful not to spill, he tasted a spoonful of the stew. The spoon froze halfway into his mouth, and Kayden could tell from his expression that the Ranger wished he had spilled. "It's good," he managed to choke out, trying to hide his grimace.

Ėowyn's face lit up. "Really?" She began to leave, and Aragorn seized the opportunity to pour the stew onto the ground. Unfortunately, Ėowyn turned back around to face him, and Aragorn was forced to look like he was actually enjoying the stew once more. "My uncle told me a strange thing," she remarked, walking back towards him. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn looked up. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Ėowyn dropped to her knees beside him. "Then you must be at least sixty!" Aragorn shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!"

Aragorn stared at the ground, evidently embarrassed. "Eighty-seven."

Both Peyton and Kayden's jaws dropped, and Ėowyn's eyes widened in amazement. "You are one of the Dúnedain," she realized. "A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn replied. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Ėowyn apologized. "Please, eat." Aragorn nodded and reluctantly continued eating under her watchful gaze, much to the amusement of Kayden and Peyton.

"You know, after all I've seen over the past few months, you'd think nothing could surprise me," Peyton remarked. "Man, was I wrong!"

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen. Peyton had gone to rest near Ėowyn's tent. Aragorn leaned against a rock, mumbling in his sleep. Kayden sat beside him, listening. She could make out some of Aragorn's words, but most were so quiet not even her elvish hearing could discern it.

"Could you not find sleep?" a voice asked. Kayden whipped around to see Legolas standing beside her. Kayden nodded, rising to her feet.

"Arwen," Aragorn murmured, turning in his sleep. Both Kayden and Legolas gazed at his sleeping form.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Kayden asked.

Legolas nodded. "Indeed. Lord Elrond does not desire for her to return his love, though. For if she does, she will give up her immortality and accept the Gift of Men: death."

"Love is a strange thing," Kayden stated. "It can make people go crazy and do ridiculous things."

"Yet love is a powerful thing," Legolas countered. "It can turn the weakest man into the strongest warrior. It can cause someone to fight harder than they have ever fought before." He lightly grasped Kayden's hand, shifting his position so that they faced each other. "I love you, Kayden." Legolas gently pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close. Kayden froze for a moment in shock before returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes in contentment.

After a few moment, the two broke apart. Kayden stared at the ground in disbelief, shaking her head. "Why do you love me?" she asked. "There are probably dozens of elleths in Mirkwood. Why choose me? I'm not as graceful, or as elegant. I dress like a man, I fight in battles, which I gather is something that does not usually happen, and I am more like a Ranger than anything else!"

Legolas gently lifted her chin, looking her straight in the eye. "And that is exactly why I love you." Their lips met once more, and the two shared another blissful moment.

Neither of them knew that their happiness would soon be shattered.

~o*o*o*o~

The next morning, the people of Rohan continued the long march to Helm's Deep. The excitement of the previous day had worn off, and most were quiet. Peyton rode beside Aragorn and Ėowyn, both of whom were walking their horses.

"Where is she?" Ėowyn asked. "The woman who gave you that jewel?" She gestured to the pendant hanging from the Ranger's neck. It was a small crystalline flower that seemed to give off a faint glow. Aragorn did not answer, but merely stared off into the distance, recalling some forgotten memory.

"Aragorn?" Peyton called, snapping him back to reality.

Aragorn shook his head. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands," he replied sadly, "with all that is left of her kin."

Peyton opened her mouth to offer some words of comfort, but she was cut off by the sound of hooves as two riders whisked by them. They rode swiftly past Legolas and Kayden, who were standing on a hillock, surveying the landscape. Kayden turned to Legolas. "What do you think they're doing?"

Legolas continued staring at the riders as they paused underneath a cliff. "I do not know," he replied.

Suddenly, a growling noise was heard, and a huge canine-like beast sprang upon the two riders. It had a bear-like face with a mouth full of sharp fangs. Golden hair bristled along a muscled hump on its back, upon which rode one of Kayden's least favorite creatures: an orc. Quickly, Legolas jumped down from the hill and fired an arrow, slaying the monstrous beast. Kayden sprinted past him, killing the orc rider with a swift blow from her sword.

Legolas examined the beast and rider for a moment before turning back towards the hillock, where Aragorn stood. "A scout!" he announced.

Aragorn and Kayden rushed down the hillside to the people of Rohan. "What it is?" Théoden asked. "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted, dashing to his horse.

"We're under attack!" Kayden added, running over to Déor.

The people of Rohan began panicking. Theoden wheeled around. "ALL RIDERS TO THE HEAD OF THE COLUMN!" He then turned to Ėowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste," he instructed.

"I can fight!" she retorted.

"No!" Theoden shook his head. "You must do this, for me."

After a moment, Ėowyn nodded. As she began to lead the townsfolk away, Peyton spurred Greystorm forward to where Legolas stood. Both watched as a wave of wargs crested the nearest hill. Immediately, Legolas notched an arrow and sent it flying into the swarm of wargs. Peyton did likewise, and another warg fell dead.

Meanwhile, Kayden was watching as Gimli tried to get Arod to gallop. "Forward!" he instructed. "I mean, charge forward!" Kayden chuckled slightly before spurring Déor into a gallop. She could barely hear Gimli over the din of hooves as he cheered, "That's it! Go on!" _I assume Arod's finally decided to move_, she thought with a smile.

The horses charged up the hill towards Peyton and Legolas. Once Arod was close enough, Legolas grabbed the strapping and swiftly vaulted himself up into the saddle. "Showoff!" Peyton shouted before beginning to canter beside Kayden. The elleth drew Veryan and Peyton notched another arrow on her bowstring.

The two armies clashed with a roar. Peyton launched several arrows into the wargs, before one particularly ferocious beast threw her off of Greystorm. Instantly, Peyton was pinned to the ground, the warg snarling in her face. Suddenly, a spear flew into the creature's body, and it fell dead. Kayden galloped past, a fierce look on her face. Peyton nodded her thanks before drawing her dagger and rejoining the battle on foot.

"OI!" a gruff voice shouted.

Peyton whipped around to see Gimli buried under a pile of dead bodies. "How in the world did this happen?" she yelled, heaving the first dead warg off the dwarf.

"Oh don't bloody well ask me!" Gimli retorted as Peyton rolled the second body off him. "The blasted thing couldn't have fallen the other way!"

Meanwhile, Kayden slashed furiously at the orc riders, killing any that got took close to any of her friends. Suddenly, a riderless warg pounced on her, knocking her off Déor. She scrambled to her feet, just as a warg and its orc rider charged past. Kayden seized the saddlery of the warg and swung on behind the orc, giving the rider a good headbutt. The two continued to wrestle as the warg raced along. Kayden lost her seating, but she managed to hold on. Her empty hand found the point of a broken spear on the ground. She swiftly grabbed it and reached up, stabbing the orc. The foul creature screeched in pain and seized her neck in retaliation. Kayden wrenched out of the orc's grasp, causing the orc to tumble off the back of the warg.

But the warg continued to drag Kayden along. The elleth glanced up to find her hand caught in the warg's strapping. She tugged at the leather with all her might, but it would not give. The warg continued to race towards the edge of a cliff, showing no signs of slowing. Heart pounding, she tried again, but too late. Kayden felt her body leave the solid ground as both she and the warg toppled off the cliff.

~o*o*o*o~

Within a few moments, the battle had ended. Peyton looked up from the orc she had just killed, surveying the battlefield beside Legolas. Gimli was successfully bringing down another warg, and Aragorn was running another orc through with his sword.

Legolas began walking across the field, a look of concern etched on his face. "Kayden!" he shouted.

Peyton whipped around. Her best friend was nowhere in sight. "Kayden!"

Aragorn and Gimli joined their search. "KAYDEN!"

The four started towards the cliff top when a cackling rang through the air. A wounded orc lay on the ground beside the cliff, laughing. Gimli lowered his axe threateningly to the creature's neck. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he growled.

"She's…dead!" the orc snickered. "Took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Legolas kneeled down and angrily seized the orc by the collar. "You lie!" he hissed, a violent glint in his eyes.

The orc continued to laugh, but he soon took his last foul breath and died. Peyton knelt down beside the orc's body as Legolas removed something from the creature's hand. It was a small bronze eagle pendant. On the back was engraved:

_Those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength._

_They will soar on wings like eagles._

_They will run and not grow weary._

_They will walk and not be faint._

_~KAW~_

Kayden Alison Whitte.

The four of them stared at the pendant in disbelief. Legolas abruptly stood up and rushed to the cliff edge, where Théoden was already standing. Aragorn, Peyton, and Gimli followed the elf, and the four of them gazed over the cliff edge. A raging green river flowed beneath them, but there was no sign of any bodies.

"No…" Peyton whispered. She had known Kayden for almost her entire life. At home, they had spent nearly every moment laughing and joking together. Even in Middle-Earth, it was rare that one was seen without the other nearby. The two of them may have argued once in a while, but they always made up. They were the best of friends. "She can't be dead," she cried, her voice growing louder. "She can't!"

Theoden turned around. "Get the wounded on horses," he instructed. "The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas and Peyton glared at the King of Rohan. "What do you mean 'leave the dead'?" Peyton shouted. "My best friend just fell off a cliff and you just expect –"

Théoden put a hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Come," he instructed. Peyton fell silent, tears beginning to stream silently down her face.

Aragorn and Gimli followed Théoden back to the horses, their hearts weighed down by the loss of their comrade. But Legolas and Peyton stood frozen on the cliff edge, devastated.

Peyton couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She had already been separated from Robin; she couldn't lose Kayden as well! _But there was absolutely no way anyone could have survived that fall_, she thought, the reality of it hitting her like a brick.

Suddenly, Kayden's voice rang through her mind. _He died protecting his friends. There is no nobler way to die._ Those were the words she had said the day Boromir had died. Peyton realized that Kayden had died the same way, protecting her friends and the people of Rohan.

Peyton wiped her face, sniffling a few times. _Kayden would want me to keep going_, she told herself. She gently grabbed Legolas's shoulder, "Come on," she urged. "We should go."

Legolas nodded, albeit somewhat dejectedly, and walked over to Arod, where Gimli was waiting. The elf said absolutely nothing as he helped Gimli into the saddle before mounting on himself.

Like Peyton, Legolas hard a hard time coming to terms with Kayden's death. The idea of fighting without her beside him broke his heart. He thought of her face, her voice, the fierce gleam that flared in her eyes when she charged into battle. It was all lost to him forever.

Kayden, the elleth he loved with all his heart, was gone. Forever.

**Peyton: HOW COULD YOU KILL KAYDEN! HOW COULD YOU!  
><strong>

**Me: Dude, relax.**

**Peyton: I CAN'T RELAX! SHE FELL OFF A CLIFF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Me: Look, it's-**

**Peyton: DON"T YOU DARE SAY "IT'S THE STORYLINE"!**

**Me: If it makes you feel better, I am just as upset as you are.**

**Peyton: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!**

**Me: *sigh* Please ignore her. Oh, and please review!**


	20. Breath of Life

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been incredibly busy.**

**Oh, and if you are reading my other story, _The Elenmîr_, I am sorry that I haven't updated it either. I've kind of reached a block, so I will be working on this until I find a way past the block.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything other than my OC's. Oh, and their horses.**

Chapter 20: Breath of Life

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING! MAKE WAY FOR THĖODEN! MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!"

What was left of the soldiers rode into the massive fortress known as Helm's Deep. The stronghold was built up against a towering mountainside, its gray stone walls many feet thick. It was packed with a vast number of citizens, most of who were crowding around the returning riders.

Ėowyn ran up to their small company, her eyes searching. "So few. So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Theoden stated. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady," Gimli greeted somberly, walking up to Ėowyn.

The White Lady of Rohan stared at the dwarf with wide, worrisome eyes. "Lord Aragorn…Where is he?"

Gimli tipped his head in the direction of the Ranger. Aragorn stood beside Brego, his dark-haired steed, absentmindedly stroking the horse's neck.

Ėowyn rushed over to him. "Lord Aragorn!" she exclaimed. "How do you fare?" It was then that she noticed Peyton sitting frozen atop Greystorm. The young woman's face was streaked with tears, the cheerful mood she had during the beginning of the journey now gone.

Ėowyn surveyed the company once more. "Where is Lady Kayden?" she asked, unable to locate the elleth in the crowd.

Aragorn sighed, a grim expression on his face. "She fell."

Meanwhile, Legolas silently dismounted Arod, clutching the bronze eagle pendant tightly. He stared forlornly at the horizon, a part of him still clinging to the vain hope that one day Kayden would come riding over those hills towards Helm's Deep.

~o*o*o*o~

_Snuffle._

_ Snuffle, snuffle._

Kayden groaned. Every single part of her body ached like she had been trampled by a herd of cattle. And now something was tickling her face! She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a large buckskin nose and two soft brown eyes. "Déor," she breathed, cracking a relieved smile. The stallion whinnied in reply and knelt down beside her.

Kayden gently rested her arm on Déor's back, examining her surroundings. She lay on a stony riverbank in what seemed to be a canyon. A rushing green river flowed past her. For miles around, there was nothing. She lay all alone on this beach with just her horse to keep her company.

With a sigh, Kayden closed her eyes again and relaxed_. It'd be so nice to just stay here…to let go…_

_ The people of Rohan need you. The defenses have to hold!_

Kayden's eyes snapped open. Gandalf's words rushed back to her, cutting through her thoughts like a knife. _Rohan needs me_, she told herself determinedly. _My friends need me_. Marshalling all the strength she had left in her battered body, Kayden hauled herself onto Déor's back.

"To Helm's Deep," she whispered. Déor neighed softly in reply, slowly standing up. Kayden winced as the stallion began trotting, jostling some of her many bruises. She had a long journey ahead of her and little time to make it in.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden rode through the day and night, never stopping. Most of the journey was spent trying to stay conscious, the pain and the exhaustion almost too much to bear.

Déor stopped abruptly on a hill. The thunder of marching feet resonated across the plains. Kayden gazed around for the source of the stamping and was horrified by what she saw.

A massive black river was slowly inching its way over the grassy hills of Rohan. It was made of thousands of men – no, beasts – dressed in black armor. Kayden could just make out the symbol of a white hand emblazoned upon their shields and flags.

It was Saruman's army of fighting Uruk-Hai, steadily advancing towards Helm's Deep.

Kayden spurred Déor into a gallop. "Hurry Déor!" she urged. "As fast as you can go!" The stallion eagerly obeyed, and soon enough, the immense stone fortress appeared in the mountains before her.

Kayden paused for a moment, gazing at the stronghold. "Helm's Deep," she announced. "Let's hope those who are in there last the night."

~o*o*o*o~

Déor's hooves clattered noisily against the stone as the stallion rode through the great wooden gates of the fortress. Immediately, murmurs broke out among the townspeople Kayden passed. Apparently, news of her "death" had spread rather quickly.

"She's here!"

"Lady Kayden has returned!"

"She's alive!"

Over the din of the citizens, Kayden could distinctly hear a familiar gruff voice shout, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE? GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Another familiar voice rang out. "NOT BEFORE I KILL HER FIRST!"

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd, closely followed by Peyton. The dwarf came up to Kayden, a smile on his face. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless woman I ever knew!" Gimli seized her around the waist in a tight hug. "Bless you, lassie!"

"OI!" Kayden looked up to see Peyton still standing there with a cross look on her face. "HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled, storming up to Kayden. "IF YOU EVER TO SOMETHING THAT IDIOTIC AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL…I'LL…" Peyton made wild hand motions, unable to find words. Kayden cracked a small smile at her friend's speechlessness. Peyton shot her an annoyed glare before breaking into a grin herself. "I'm glad you're back," she stated, pulling her best friend into an embrace.

After a few moments, both Gimli and Peyton released Kayden. The elleth stepped back, a solemn look on her face. "Gimli, Peyton, where is the king?" she asked.

"In the hall," Peyton replied, pointing off towards Kayden's left. Gimli nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Kayden stated, heading off in the direction Peyton had indicated.

As she approached the hall, Kayden saw a familiar golden-haired elf talking quietly to Ėowyn. "Legolas!" she called, causing the elf to whirl around in shock.

A look of utter amazement dawned on the elf's face. There, standing a few yards away, was the one whom he had believed to be dead. "Kayden?"

Kayden smiled. "Yep."

Legolas broke into a joyous grin and rushed over to her, gathering the elleth in his arms and pressing his smiling lips to hers. Kayden gasped in surprise before blissfully returning the kiss. Neither cared that a dozen Rohirric people were watching their reunion with wide eyes. Both were completely content, together again with the one they loved.

After a few moments, the two broke apart. Legolas lightly brushed Kayden's hair from her face. "You are alive."

Kayden nodded her head. "I'm alive."

"You are here," he whispered

"I am here," Kayden replied. "And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Legolas beamed, gently pressing something into Kayden's hand. "My necklace!" she gasped, staring at the bronze eagle pendant resting in her palm. "_Hannon le, Legolas_."

The elf chuckled. "_Glassen_."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kayden remarked, "I must speak with the king."

~o*o*o*o~

Aragorn and Théoden sat together in the hall, discussing the defense strategies of the fortress. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open. The two men looked up in surprise as they saw Kayden standing, bloody and disheveled, in the doorway, a grave expression on her face.

"All of Isengard has been emptied," she stated, striding up to them.

"How many?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"Ten thousand strong at the least," Kayden replied.

Théoden's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Ten thousand?"

Kayden nodded solemnly. "It's an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men." After a pause she added grimly, "They will be here by nightfall."

A determined, stubborn look came upon Théoden's face. "Let them come!" he declared, walking out of the hall.

Aragorn remained seated, examining Kayden. She sported a rather large gash on her shoulder, a smaller wound on her knee, and various other abrasions and bruises on her body. "You look terrible," he stated bluntly.

Kayden raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in annoyance. Aragorn smirked at her before pulling the elleth into a quick embrace. Once he had let go, Aragorn turned to face Peyton, Legolas, and Gimli, who had entered the hall earlier.

"Come," the Ranger instructed, gesturing to the doors of the hall. "We should find Théoden."

~o*o*o*o~

The five found the king of Rohan conversing with his captain of the guard, Gamling. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden ordered. Gamling nodded and walked away.

Aragorn, Legolas, Kayden, Peyton, and Gimli followed Théoden as the king made his way to the great wooden gates of Helm's Deep. "We will cover the causeway and the gates from above," he informed them. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"But this isn't a band of stupid orcs!" Peyton retorted. "These are Uruk-Hai!"

Gimli nodded. "Aye. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden whirled around to face them. "I have fought many wars," he stated icily. "I know how to defend my own keep." He strode past the two of them. Peyton glared after him, and Gimli huffed angrily. Aragorn laid a reassuring hand on their shoulders before following Théoden.

The king of Rohan continued walking about the fortress. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," he boasted. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They don't come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Kayden protested. "They come to destroy its people, down to the very last child."

"What would you have me do?" Théoden inquired heatedly, turning to face the elleth. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, milord," Aragorn pleaded. "You must call for aid!"

"And who will come?" Théoden asked softly. "Elves? Dwarves?" The king shook his head. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn insisted.

Peyton could see that Aragorn's words had hit a nerve. Théoden's face contorted with rage. "Gondor?" he hissed angrily. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" Théoden abruptly stopped his tirade, regaining his composure. "No, my Lord Aragorn," he continued in a much calmer voice, "we are alone." The king then turned towards his men. "Get the women and children into the caves," he commanded.

"We need more time to lay provisions," Gamling stated.

"There is no time," Theoden retorted. "War is upon us. Secure the gate."

~o*o*o*o~

Treebeard slowly crested a hill in Fangorn. Pippin suddenly straightened up. "Look!" he exclaimed. "There's smoke to the south!"

Treebeard sighed. "There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days."

Merry stared at Treebeard in disbelief. "Isengard?"

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods," Treebeard stated ruefully. "But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

As he spoke, the hobbits scrambled up to Treebeard's highest branches to get a better view. Robin gasped as she saw a huge black swarm marching away from a spindly black tower in the distance. "What is it?" she asked.

"Saruman's army," Merry answered grimly. "The war has started."

**Elvish Translations**

_**Hannon le, Legolas = Thank you, Legolas.**_

_**Glassen = My pleasure**_

**Anyway, check out my profile page. I have character profiles up now. There's also my poll, which helps me decide future events.**

**And as always, please review! I would like the number of reviews to at least match the number of chapters. That would make me really happy! :D**


	21. Entmoot and Elvish

**First of all, I want to thank my reviewers. You comments really help.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates; school keeps getting in my way.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 21: Entmoot and Elvish

Robin sat beside Merry in Treebeard's branches as the Ent walked through the forest again. "We Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time," he informed them. As he spoke, Treebeard stepped into a wide grassy clearing with a large pointed rock jutting out of the earth in the center. "But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age." Treebeard stopped beside the stone in the middle of the clearing, gesturing to the trees surrounding them. "The Entmoot."

"What's that?" Robin asked curiously.

"'Tis a gathering," Treebeard stated.

Merry stared around cautiously. "A gathering of what?"

Suddenly, low rumbling noises echoed through the forest, and several Ents emerged from the trees. Each tree-herder had unique features. Some had smooth, pale skin, while others had rough bark covered in moss. There were Ents shorter than Treebeard, and Ents just as tall.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash," Treebeard called. "Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide…if the Ents will go to war."

Robin and Merry glanced at each other, smiling broadly. This was what they had been hoping for.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Peyton waded through the crowds of men heading for the armory. "We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn explained. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Kayden, you must rest," Legolas insisted. "You're no use to us half alive."

"Yes, but I'm no use to you lying in bed either," Kayden replied.

"Aragorn!"

The five whipped around to see Ėowyn storming towards them, a bitter look upon her face. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she informed them crossly.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return?" Ėowyn retorted. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown," Aragorn chided gently. "Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," Ėowyn pleaded.

Aragorn shook his head. "It is not in my power to command it." The Ranger then turned back towards Legolas, Kayden, Peyton, and Gimli, who were watching the conversation with interest.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Ėowyn burst out angrily, causing Aragorn to whirl around to face the lady of Rohan again. "They fight because they would not be parted from you," she continued. "Because they love you."

Awkward silence consumed the group. Aragorn's response was clearly written across his face. "I'm sorry," Ėowyn murmured, looking away. She hurriedly walked past Kayden and Peyton, following the crowd of women towards the caves.

The five continued pacing through Helm's Deep, eventually coming to the armory. The small room was crowded with men receiving weapons and chain mail. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn observed, shaking his head. "These are no soldiers."

"What is Théoden thinking?" Peyton asked quietly. "Some of these soldiers could be eighth graders!"

"And some could be older than our parents," Kayden added grimly.

Gimli sighed in agreement. "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few," Legolas stated, watching as a twelve year old boy donned a helmet much too big for him and a elderly man stare at the sword he had just received in fear. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

All in the armory fell silent as they turned to stare at the elf. Ignoring the gazes of the men, Legolas continued to speak, but in Elvish. "_Boe a hyn…neled herain dan caer menig!_"

"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras,_" Aragorn replied.

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri!_" Legolas snapped, eyes flaring. "_Natha daged dhaer!_"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn retorted, raising his voice, before whirling around and storming out of the armory. Legolas made to follow him, but Gimli grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, lad," the Dwarf instructed. "Let him be."

The Rohirric men returned to their business, obtaining swords and armor for the upcoming battle. Kayden ran a hand through her hair worriedly. "_Sen tîr?_" she asked.

Legolas turned away, a bitter expression upon his face. Shaking her head disbelievingly, Kayden strode out of the armory, leaving a very confused Peyton behind with an elf and a dwarf.

"Will someone please explain to me what just happened?" she asked exasperatedly.

Gimli just shrugged. "Do I look like an elf to you?"

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden paced through the fortress, searching for Aragorn. She eventually found the Ranger on the steps before the great hall. "Hey," she greeted, coming to stand beside him. Aragorn nodded his head, acknowledging her presence. Together, they wordlessly observed the soldiers preparing for battle.

After a few moments, Kayden broke the silence. "Do you think what Legolas said is true?" she asked quietly.

"Many lives will be lost tonight, that is true," Aragorn replied, "but we may yet win this battle."

Kayden did not respond, staring down at the pebble she was nudging with her toe. Aragorn saw the unspoken question written across her face. "Do not have fear, Kayden," he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Both you and Peyton are skilled fighters. You will survive the night." Kayden lifted her head, making eye contact with Aragorn. The Ranger gently shook her shoulder. "There is always hope."

Kayden nodded her head in understanding, determination flaring in her eyes. The two of them walked to the armory, which was now empty. Both slipped a shirt of chain mail over their tunics before donning their leather jerkins. _Man, I never thought I would be doing this,_ Kayden mused, belting Veryan around her waist. When she looked up, she saw that Legolas and Peyton had joined them. Peyton also sported a mail shirt, her dagger strapped to her belt and the quiver of arrows given to her by Galadriel slung across her back. Legolas stepped towards Aragorn, holding out the Ranger's sword.

"We have trusted you this far," the elf stated. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn took the sword before grasping Legolas's shoulder. "_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas,_" Aragorn replied. Peyton just shook her head.

"Why do you keep speaking in Elvish?" she asked, clearly frustrated. "I can't understand a word you say!"

Kayden chuckled at her friend's irritation, and even Aragorn and Legolas cracked smiles.

At that moment, Gimli shuffled into the armory, struggling with a mail shirt. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grunted. The dwarf let the shirt drop, and a good foot or so of the mail fell to the ground. "It's a little tight across the chest," he added. Aragorn, Kayden, Legolas, and Peyton all nodded, humoring the dwarf.

Suddenly, a horn call was heard in the distance. Peyton tensed up, and Kayden looked around, surprised. The sound was much lighter and friendlier than the horn she had heard when they first stepped into Middle-Earth. "That isn't an orc horn," she remarked, "but I don't know exactly what it is."

"An elf horn," Legolas answered, sprinting out of the armory with Aragorn close behind. Kayden seized Brethil and hurried after them. The three raced to the main courtyard, where a multitude of figures stood, cloaked in purple, with longbows at their sides. Leading them was a familiar golden-haired figure, a red cape flowing behind him.

"Haldir!" Kayden gasped quietly, for it was indeed the same elf that had greeted them when they first entered the Golden Wood.

Théoden stared at the many Elven warriors in amazement. "How is this possible?" he whispered.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir informed him. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn grinned widely. "_Mae govannen!_" He ran towards Haldir, engulfing the elf in a huge embrace. "You are most welcome." Haldir awkwardly return the hug before turning to face Kayden and Legolas.

"_Im gelir ceni ad lín,_" Kayden greeted.

Haldir nodded his head. "I as well." He then turned to face Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

~o*o*o*o~

Night had fallen. Kayden stood on the outer wall, staring anxiously across the dark plains. Behind her, Elves and Men were bustling about, preparing for the battle soon to come.

"Hey." Kayden whirled around to see Peyton striding towards her, bow in hand. "Are you ready for tonight?" she asked the elleth.

Kayden shrugged. "I guess. I just never thought I would actually be doing this."

"What, standing on the wall of a fortress with soldiers preparing for battle behind you, or wearing chain mail and weapons used in the Middle-Ages?"

"Both actually," Kayden chuckled.

Meanwhile, deep in Fangorn Forest, Robin sat beneath a tree, watching as the Ents rumbled and conversed together.

Merry paced back and forth impatiently. "It's been going for hours!"  
>"They must have decided something by now," Robin replied, scrambling to her feet.<p>

"Decided?" Treebeard remarked, having overheard Robin's statement. "No. We only just finished saying…good morning."

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. "But it's nighttime already!"

"You can't take forever!" Merry exclaimed.

"Don't be hasty," Treebeard chided, turning back towards the Ents.

"We're running out of time!" Robin insisted. And her words were true, for as she said them, the Uruk-Hai were slowly advancing on Helm's Deep.

**Elvish Translations**

_**Boe a hyn…neled herain dan caer menig! = And they should be...three hundred against ten thousand!**_

_**Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras = They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras**_

_**Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri! = Aragorn, they cannot win this fight.**_

_**Natha daged dhaer! = They are all going to die!**_

_**Sen tîr? = Is this true?**_

_**Ú-moe edaved, Legolas = There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.**_

_**Mae govannen! = Well met! (A type of Elvish greeting)**_

_**Im gelir ceni ad lín = I am happy to see you again.**_

**Yeah, so there was a lot of Elvish in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	22. The Battle of Helm's Deep

**Okay, so here is the next chapter.**

**Robin: Why am I not in it?  
><strong>

**Kayden: You're not in the battle.**

**Robin: What battle?  
><strong>

**Peyton: Look at the chapter title you ding-dong.**

**Kayden: Geez, someone's testy.**

**Peyton: What do you expect? We're about to fight and possibly die!**

**Robin: Okay, okay! Forget I asked. Can I at least do the disclaimer?  
><strong>

**Kayden: Sure.**

**Peyton: Go ahead.**

**Robin: Maethorelen only owns me, Kayden, and Peyton.**

Chapter 22: The Battle of Helm's Deep

All was silent. The men of Rohan stood in the battlements, some visibly shaking. The elves were lined atop the Deeping Wall, somberly gazing out towards the river of torch lights drawing nearer. Kayden and Peyton stood among them, gripping their weapons tightly.

A tense mood hung over the fortress. No one dared to break the grave silence. Well, no one except…

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled from his position beside Legolas and Kayden. Since he was a Dwarf, he was just a tad bit too short to see over the wall. In fact, his helmet just barely rose above the immense stone blocks.

Gimli then turned towards Kayden. "Well, lass, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night."

Kayden wordlessly nodded her head in reply. Aragorn came up behind them, his grey eyes boring into the wave of Uruk-Hai advancing upon the stronghold. Peyton could see that he was tense, anxiously awaiting the impending battle.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas informed the Ranger.

"Let us hope they last the night," Gimli muttered.

Thunder boomed overhead, and a flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the horde of Uruk-Hai. Their armor was as black as the night, and their spears were hoisted high, ready to kill and destroy all that stood in their way.

Another thunderclap rumbled in the sky, bringing a downpour of rain with it. "Great," Peyton groaned. "It just has to rain." The raindrops fell upon the armor of the troops, completely soaking them within minutes.

Aragorn left the four of them and began marching among the ranks of the Elves. "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn!_" he shouted. "_An uben tanatha le faelas!_"

The Uruks abruptly stopped marching, beginning to grunt and growl.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked anxiously, hopping up and down in an attempt to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas smirked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed, and even Kayden and Peyton managed a grin, despite the gravity of the situation.

The Uruk-Hai began slamming their spears onto the ground, creating an eerie beat. Aragorn drew his sword and held it high in front of him. The archers, including Peyton and Legolas, pulled arrows from their quivers and prepared to fire. Kayden unsheathed Veryan, and Gimli tightened his grip on his axe. The Uruks began to growl louder, and soon their animalistic roars filled the air.

Suddenly, a lone arrow flew out of the men on the battlements and struck an Uruk in the neck. "_Dartho!_" Aragorn bellowed, holding up his hand.

Peyton gave Kayden a quizzical look. "What did he say?"

Kayden opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by the snarls of fury coming from the mass of Uruks below. They were not happy that the defenders had shot first. With a loud roar, the Uruk-Hai began charging towards the wall.

"_Tangado a chadad!_" Aragorn ordered.

"Prepare to fire," Kayden translated for Peyton. The archers simultaneously notched arrows and pulled back their bowstrings.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc,_" Legolas stated, aiming his bow. Peyton didn't understand what he had said, but right now, she was too focused on the imminent battle to care.

"_LEITHIO I PHILINN!_"

"RELEASE THE ARROWS!"

Arrows rained upon the swarm of Uruk-Hai, felling many of the foul creatures. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked eagerly.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Volley after volley flew towards the Uruks, tearing through their front line. Yet still more came, their numbers seemingly endless. Soon, they had reached the base of the wall.

"Send them to me!" Gimli cried. "Come on!"

Some Uruks began firing crossbows at them. Several elves were struck down and tumbled into the sea of black below. More Uruks ran towards the wall, carrying long, rather heavy-looking wooden objects.

Kayden's eyes widened as she realized what the Uruks were carrying. "_Tiro! Tiro!_" she shouted. "_Pendraith!_"

"What?" Peyton yelled, but no one needed to answer. Ladders could be clearing seen swinging up towards the walls, Uruk-Hai upon them.

"Good!" Gimli exclaimed.

"No Gimli, not good!" Peyton retorted as a ladder came up beside them. An Uruk leapt towards them, but with a mighty swing of his axe, Gimli cut him down.

And so the Battle for Helm's Deep began.

Kayden slashed furiously at the oncoming foes, cutting down several Uruks. Peyton fired at the foul creatures, felling many with a good shot to the neck or torso. Legolas and Gimli were faring well too.

"Legolas!" Gimli called. "Two already!"

Legolas paused, a smile across his face. "I'm on seventeen!"

"Eighteen!" Kayden shouted as she gutted yet another Uruk-Hai.

"I'LL HAVE NO POINTY EARS OUTSCORING ME!" Gimli roared.

"ME NEITHER!" Peyton cried as she shot down an Uruk climbing up onto the wall. "I only have fifteen!"

Kayden and Peyton charged together at a ladder, managing to push it off the wall. But more ladders continued to swing onto the fortress, bringing more Uruk-Hai. The fight had just begun.

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton battled fiercely, wielding both her bow and her dagger. "Twenty!" she called as another one of her arrows pierced an Uruk's neck.

"Twenty-two!" Kayden shouted back, decapitating an Uruk-Hai.

A rather large Uruk came up behind Kayden, its cruelly shaped sword raised high. "Kayden, behind you!" Peyton yelled.

Kayden whirled around, but not fast enough. The Uruk's blade caught the underside of her arm, slicing through the leather straps of her mithril guard. The vambrance clattered to the ground, and Kayden stumbled, wincing in pain. With a loud cry, Peyton fired an arrow into the Uruk's skull just as Kayden thrust her blade through the creature's chest.

"You alright?" Peyton asked.

Kayden nodded, beheading another Uruk-Hai. "I'll be fine. I'm not dead yet."

"Don't say 'yet'!" Peyton shouted.

~o*o*o*o~

The battle raged on for hours. Both Kayden and Peyton had sustained injuries: Kayden's arm burned with pain, and Peyton had received a rather nasty gash on the leg. But they two continued to fight, felling one Uruk after another. Yet the Uruk-Hai kept coming, their numbers seemingly endless.

Somehow, Kayden had been separated from Peyton, Legolas, and Gimli and was now fighting back to back with Aragorn. Kayden then noticed the Uruk-Hai carrying massive, spiked metal balls underneath the wall.

"Aragorn!" she cried, gesturing to the sluice below the wall. An Uruk was running towards it, a flaming torch in his hand. Both Aragorn and Kayden's eyes widened as they realized what those balls were.

They were bombs. The Uruk-Hai were going to blast the wall to pieces!

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!_" Aragorn shouted. Legolas fired an arrow, striking the Uruk's shoulder, but the Uruk didn't stop running. Instead, he increased speed.

"Shoot him, Peyton!" Kayden yelled.

Both Legolas and Peyton fired arrows, but the Uruk persistently kept charging.

"_DAGO HON!_" Kayden and Aragorn bellowed. "_DAGO HON!_"

Peyton scored a direct hit to the Uruk's other shoulder, but it was too late. The Uruk dove into the sluice.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The bombs exploded, and the middle section of the Deeping Wall was blown apart. Peyton was thrown into the air, landing hard on her back. Masonry flew everywhere, and the air was filled with smoke and dust.

Peyton lay still, stunned by the explosion. _I thought we had left all the bombs back at home,_ she thought dazedly.

"Peyton!" a gruff voice cried. "Lassie!" The dust cleared, revealing Gimli standing beside her, shaking her shoulders.

"Thanks, Gimli," Peyton stated, blinking furiously as she scrambled to her feet. "Oh no!" she gasped, pointing down into the wreckage. "Kayden! Aragorn!" Both Ranger and elleth lay motionless among the debris. Slowly but surely, however, they stirred, pushing themselves off of the ground.

Filled with new strength at his friends' survival, Gimli charged off the wall. "ARAGORN!" he cried, plunging into the mass of Uruk-Hai swarming through the gap in the wall.

Peyton soon followed suit. "KAYDEN!"

"GIMLI! PEYTON!" Kayden and Aragorn scrambled to their feet, looking at their friends in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Kayden exclaimed. Peyton had thankfully survived the fall, but both she and the Dwarf were beginning to get run over by the wave of Uruks crashing through the wall.

Aragorn rallied the Elves behind him. "_HADO I PHILINN!_"

A volley of arrows struck the Uruks, killing several. Yet more were still pouring into the fortress. Aragorn held his sword high, and Kayden drew both her blades.

"_HERIO!_"

The mass of elves charged, colliding with the Uruk-Hai with a loud roar. Kayden looked up to see Legolas seize an Uruk's shield and toss it beneath him, sliding down the steps and firing arrows as he did so. Peyton and Gimli had resurfaced, and had rejoined the fight for the fortress. But now, things looked ugly. Without the wall, the Uruk-Hai could easily storm at the defending troops. And now the Uruks had brought out a battering ram and were beginning to hammer down the main gates.

"FALL BACK TO THE KEEP!" Théoden boomed from the battlements.

Aragorn relayed the order to the Elvish troops. Peyton and Legolas seized Gimli by the arms, dragging him away from the battle. "What are you doing?" the Dwarf protested, struggling. "What are you stopping for?"

Suddenly, Aragorn cried, "HALDIR!"

Kayden whipped around to see Aragorn fighting his way up the stairs, racing towards a golden-haired elf on the wall, the elf's silver armor stained with blood. Aragorn reached Haldir just as the elf collapsed, dead.

"Aragorn!" Kayden shouted, slicing down Uruks as she made her way to the Ranger. Aragorn, suddenly aware of the Uruks coming behind him, sprang to his feet, slaying yet another one as Kayden reached him. Together, the two of them leapt onto a ladder, pushing off and falling into the mass of Uruk-Hai below.

~o*o*o*o~

Meanwhile, Peyton was fighting with the Rohirric soldiers, trying valiantly to brace the gate. The Uruk-Hai were strong, however, and they soon pierce a hole in the great wooden doors. Théoden had joined them, but the king had received a pike to the shoulder and was now leaning against the wall, grimacing.

Aragorn and Kayden raced past him, entering the fray. Kayden immediately found Peyton desperately hacking away with her dagger, the Uruks too close to get a clean shot.

"OI!" she shouted, trying to get her friend's attention. "Join the other archers on the battlements!" Peyton nodded and rushed off.

By now, things seemed grim. The gates were splintered and nearly burst open. "Hold them!" Théoden ordered.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn inquired.

"As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nodded, ushering Gimli and Kayden into a side passage. The three of them exited out onto a rocky ledge near the causeway. The ledge was concealed from the Uruks, who were hammering madly on the gates.

Aragorn peered around the wall. Kayden followed his gaze and saw that there was a rather large gap between the ledge they were standing on and the causeway crowded with Uruks.

Gimli was quivering with excitement. "Come on," he hissed eagerly. "We can take them!"

"It's a long way," Aragorn stated. Kayden nodded her head in agreement.

Gimli gazed around the wall and, upon seeing the distance, froze. After a few moments, he mumbled, "Toss me."

Aragorn inclined his head. "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance!" the Dwarf huffed. "You'll have to toss me."

Kayden smirked. "I thought nobody tosses a Dwarf."

Gimli glared at her before sighing resignedly and closing his eyes. Aragorn wrapped an arm around him. "Wait!" Gimli suddenly exclaimed. "Don't tell the princeling."

"Not a word," Aragorn assured him.

"Promise," Kayden added.

With a great heave, Aragorn threw Gimli into the mass of Uruks. The Dwarf gave a loud war cry, swinging his axe like a madman.

Kayden leapt across next, shouting, "_GURTH 'NI YRCH!_" Aragorn soon followed her across. The threesome battled fiercely, felling Uruks left and right.

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton stood on the battlements beside Legolas, firing arrows into the mass below. Suddenly, Peyton noticed the Uruks swarming around several huge machines, shaped like gigantic crossbows. One of these machines fired, launching a huge, cruelly shaped hook onto the battlements. A gigantic ladder was heaved up, bringing numerous Uruks with it.

Quickly, Peyton drew her dagger and severed the ropes attaching the ladder closest to her to the wall. Legolas had done the same with another ladder, and both ladders fell onto the Uruk-Hai below, crushing more than a few of the foul creatures.

By now, Théoden and his men had nearly finished securing the gate as best as they could. "Aragorn! Gimli! Kayden!" Théoden called. "Get out of there!" The three nodded, and Théoden's face disappeared as the last slab of wood was placed on the door.

Legolas and Peyton threw down a rope to the threesome. "Aragorn! Kayden!"

Kayden, Aragorn, and Gimli seized the rope, clenching it tightly. Legolas and Peyton hauled the three up onto the battlements as more Uruk-Hai ladders swung onto the walls.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Everyone rushed inside the Keep. The stronghold was breached. The White Hand of Saruman now flew where the banners of Rohan once were. Uruk-Hai burst through the gates and flooded the fortress.

For now, the battle had halted. And all seemed lost.

**Elvish Translations**

_**A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn! = Show them no mercy!**_

_**An uben tanatha le faelas! = For you shall receive none!**_

_**Dartho! = Hold!**_

_**Tangado a chadad! = Prepare to fire!**_

_**Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc = Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.**_

_**LEITHIO I PHILINN! = RELEASE THE ARROWS!**_

_**Tiro! = Look!**_

_**Pendraith! = Ladders!**_

_**Togo hon dad, Legolas! = Bring him down, Legolas!**_

_**DAGO HON! = KILL HIM!**_

_**HADO I PHILINN! = HURL THE ARROWS!**_

_**HERIO! = CHARGE!  
>GURTH 'NI YRCH! = DEATH TO THE ORCS!<strong>_

**Again, a lot of Elvish in this chapter.**

**Peyton: Why must you keep speaking in a language only Kayden can understand?  
><strong>

**Kayden: Hey, it's not my fault I'm an elf!**

**Robin: Peyton, she's right. Maethorelen chose what race we would be. Kayden got to be the elf. I got to be the hobbit. And you, well, you got to stay normal.**

**Peyton: Well, I don't like being normal!**

**Robin: At least you're not stuck with the Ents. THIS IS SO BORING!**

**Maethorelen: Relax! I'll get to you in the next chapter, Robin.**

**Robin: Okay, I guess. But hurry up! I can't take listening to the Ents for hours on end any longer!**

**Peyton: And what about us! You can't just leave us hanging!  
><strong>

**Kayden: Robin, Peyton, stop harassing Maethorelen! And to everyone else, please review!**


	23. The Ways of the Ents

**Okay, so here is the next chapter.**

**Robin: Woo-hoo! I'm in this chapter.**

**Kayden: Didn't Maethorelen say that you were going to be in this chapter.**

**Robin: Yeah, but this chapter is solely dedicated to me, Merry, Pippin, and the Ents!**

**Peyton: Wait, so what happens to me and Kayden?**

**Kayden: We're probably in the next chapter.**

**Peyton: So I have to WAIT?**

**Kayden: Calm down! If it makes you feel better, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Peyton: Fine. Maethorelen only owns Kayden, Robin, and me.**

Chapter 23: The Ways of the Ents

Robin sat on a rock, staring at the Ents. _They are taking __forever__!_ she thought to herself, heaving a small, frustrated sigh. Merry heard her and walked over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Robin shook her head. "I'm sick of just sitting here, waiting to do something," she replied. "Somewhere, out there, my friends are fighting, and all I can do is wait."

"I understand," Merry replied. "I want to help fight more than anything. I want to help my friends."

"I miss them so much," Robin remarked. "Kayden, Peyton, and I have been through a lot together. Even before this whole thing started, we were the best of friends. We would sit together during lunch and talk, laughing and joking with each other. I wonder if we'll ever be able to do that again."

The two sat silently together for a few moments. Eventually, Merry spoke. "You know, Robin," he stated. "When this is all over, I want you to come with me to the Shire. We can sit under the great big apple tree in the orchard and have a picnic. It won't be exactly like how you did it with your friends, but it would be close. What do you think?"

Robin smiled. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Merry! Robin!" Pippin called, rushing over to Treebeard, who had beckoned them.

"We have just agreed…" Treebeard began, but he seemed to doze off at this point, causing Merry, Pippin, Robin to exchange confused and frustrated looks.

"Yes?" Merry prompted.

Treebeard awoke, and continued speaking. "I have told your names to the Entmoot…and we have agreed…you are not orcs."

Robin couldn't help but do a facepalm. Merry looked extremely agitated. Pippin glanced at the two of them. "Well, that's good news," he stated hopefully.

Merry seemed to ignore him. "And what about Saruman?" he asked.

"Have you come to a decision about him?" Robin added.

"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc and young Robin," Treebeard chided.

"Hasty?" Merry exclaimed. "Our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war alone!"

"War…yes…it affects us all," Treebeard sighed. "Tree, root, and twig. But you must understand, young hobbit, it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish. And we never say anything…unless it is worth taking…a long time to say."

Robin groaned, kicking the grass. "We can't take forever!"

The Ents ignored her outburst and continued their conversation, if you could call the groaning and swishing of branches a conversation. Later in the evening, Treebeard turned to face the hobbits again. "The Ents cannot hold back this storm," he announced. "We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be you decision?" Merry exclaimed.

Treebeard sighed. "This is not our war."

"But you're a part of this world!" Merry retorted. "Aren't you?" Treebeard and the Ents all looked around at each other, unsure about the answer to the question.

"You must help," Robin pleaded. "Please! You must do something!"

"You two are young and brave," Treebeard replied, regarding them sadly. "But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

"Home won't be the same without Kayden and Peyton," Robin huffed. "And guess where they are right now. Fighting a war! Possibly even dead!"

Merry put a comforting arm around her, squeezing her shoulders gently. He was also deeply disappointed in the Ents' decision and could find no words of comfort to offer.

"Maybe Treebeard's right," Pippin suggested. "We don't belong here. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should just go home."

"The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn," Merry stated quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

Treebeard put the hobbits upon his branch-like shoulders once more and begun another long, slow walk through the trees. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest," he informed them. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

The hobbits did not reply, sullenly staring off into the forest. Suddenly, Pippin straightened up. "Wait!" he cried. "Stop! Stop! Turn around! Take us south!"

"South?" Treebeard asked, confused. "But that will lead you past Isengard."

"Yes," Pippin replied, a crafty gleam in his eyes. "Exactly! If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

Treebeard let out a loud _hmmm_. "That doesn't make any sense to me," he stated. "But then, you are very small." The Ent slowly started to turn around. "Perhaps you're right. South it is, then. Hold on, little Shirelings."

Treebeard began marching through the trees once more, but in a different direction. "I always like going south," he commented. "Somehow, it feels like going downhill."

Merry turned to face Pippin, disbelief written across his face. "Are you mad?"

"We'll get caught!" Robin exclaimed.

"No we won't," Pippin replied. "Not this time."

As they traveled through the forest, Treebeard had begun telling them more of his tree-stories. The Ent was now commenting on the animals that made him their home in the forest. "And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they…" Here, Treebeard stopped and let out a loud gasp at the scene before him.

The sky was bleak, covered with clouds and smoke. The ground was charred, and burnt tree stumps littered the landscape. There was no sign of vegetation in sight.

"Many of these trees were my friends," Treebeard stated, sorrow filling his voice. "Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

Pippin looked gravely at the Ent. "I'm sorry, Treebeard."

Treebeard seemed not to hear him. "They had voices of their own." His yellow eyes turned to the smoking black pillar in the distance. "Saruman," he snarled. "A wizard should know better!" Unable to find any words for his anger, Treebeard tilted his head back and let out a loud, bellowing roar that echoed through the forest and over the mountains.

"There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of Men for this treachery," the Ent continued.

Suddenly, loud groaning noises resounded from the forest. "Look!" Robin exclaimed. "The trees! They're moving!" The huge line of dark trees in the distance, waving and groaning, began to inch forward, a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"Where are they going?" Merry asked.

"They have business with the orcs," Treebeard informed them. "My business is with Isengard tonight, with rock and stone."

From the woods behind them emerged hundreds of Ents, all with looks of anger upon their faces. The tree-herders lurched forward, stepping towards Isengard. "Yes!" Merry and Robin cheered, each squeezing the other's hand in excitement.

"Come, my friends," Treebeard stated. "The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. The Last March…of the Ents."

**I hope you liked it. Sorry that it was kind of short.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and happy belated Easter! **


	24. Nature's Wrath and Aftermath

**Alright, here it is: the last chapter of The Two Towers!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Chapter 24: Nature's Wrath and Aftermath

All that was left of the Rohirric army was crammed into the keep, desperately trying to barricade the door with anything they could find. The Uruk-Hai were pounding on the gates with their huge battering ram, and they were slowly breaking through.

"They fortress is taken," Théoden stated, a hopeless tone in his voice. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn cried, grabbing a bench alongside Peyton and throwing it up against the doors. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Kayden looked up from the table she was dragging alongside Legolas. "Listen!" she whispered urgently. The faint, distressed cries of the women and children could just be heard over the din of the soldiers and Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn had apparently noticed this too. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked.

When neither Théoden nor Gamling answered, Kayden hurriedly shoved the table against the doors and ran over. "Is there no other way?" she repeated desperately.

"There is one passage," Gamling informed them. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many."

"It's better than nothing!" Peyton exclaimed, dashing over to join Kayden.

Aragorn nodded. "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Théoden suddenly remarked, earning him puzzled looks from Aragorn, Gamling, Kayden, and Peyton. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"You can fight!" Peyton exclaimed.

"We can't just give up!" Kayden added. _I did __not__ drag myself out of that river for this! _she thought angrily.

Aragorn was quiet for a moment, his brow creased in thought. "Ride out with me," he finally stated, turning to face Théoden. "Ride out and meet them."

A small smile grew on Théoden's face. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan," Aragorn corrected. "For your people."

Peyton looked up at the small windows. "Hey, the sun is rising," she remarked. _Have we really been fighting that long? _she mused.

Kayden turned to Legolas. "How many days has it been since we left Edoras?"

"Five," Legolas replied.

The elleth's eyes widened as Gandalf's words rang through her head. _Look to my coming at light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

The sun seemed to bring new life into Théoden. "Yes," the king stated. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time!" Théoden stepped towards Aragorn, clasping the Ranger's shoulder. "Let this be the hour that we draw swords together."

"Yes!" Kayden and Peyton cheered, giving each other a high-five before rushing off to mount their horses. Kayden sprang upon Déor, unsheathing Veryan. Peyton mounted Greystorm and whipped out her bow, notching an arrow.

"Fell deeds awake!" Théoden cried. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin and a red dawn!" The king put on his helm, a new strength burning inside of him. With a loud boom, the doors crashed down, and Uruk-Hai swarmed into the keep.

"FORTH EORLINGLAS!" Théoden bellowed, hefting his sword high and charging into the Uruks. The rest of his troops soon followed, hollering war cries as a deep horn call sounded throughout the fortress.

They rode through the stronghold, firing arrows and slashing at any Uruks that came within reach. The horses tore through the mass of Uruk-Hai that had swarmed into Helm's Deep, eventually galloping down the causeway. The forces swept the Uruk-Hai off the bridge, stabbing mercilessly at the foul creatures.

As she fought, a white light caught Kayden's eye. The elleth looked up to see a rider, all white, standing upon the crest of a nearby hill. "Gandalf," she breathed. Another figure emerged from behind the wizard, dressed in the garb of Rohan. He raised his sword high in the air, and his cry echoed through the entire valley.

"ROHIRRIM!"

Suddenly, a mass of Rohirric riders rallied behind him. Hundreds of horsemen, all ready to fight for their king. "Ėomer!" Peyton cheered.

The riders charged down the steep incline, seeming to glow with energy (though that might have been the work of Gandalf). The Uruks turned towards the oncoming threat, pikes raised. However, as the riders approached them, Gandalf emitted a blinding white light, sending the Uruk-Hai into a frenzied panic. Théoden then rallied his troops behind him, and they continued to fell Uruks left and right.

The Uruk-Hai, now absolutely terrified, fled Helm's Deep, running into the forest just beyond the end of the valley.

Wait. Forest? That hadn't been there last night!

"Stay out of the forest!" Ėomer shouted. "Keep away from the trees!"  
>The Uruk-Hai charged headfirst into the trees, and not a moment after the last creature had entered the forest, large stomping and slapping noises were heard, accompanied by orcish screams. The trees were moving, killing the creatures in a wrath only found in nature.<p>

"What is that?" Kayden asked, half terrified, half amazed.

"Whatever it is," Peyton replied, "I do not want to get on its bad side."

~o*o*o*o~

Meanwhile, at Isengard, the rage of the earth was also being released upon the creatures that inhabited the black fortress. Merry, Robin, and Pippin rode upon Treebeard as the Ents waged war. And it was ugly.

Several Ents stood upon the stone walls, tearing them to pieces with surprising ease. They hurled humongous boulders at the orcs, crushing them. Others swatted or stomped on the foul creatures, the orcs too frightened to give much resistance. The Ents tore down scaffolding with such ferocity it was hard to believe that they were usually slow, patient creatures. Merry, Pippin, and Robin slung rocks at the orcs, knocking them into the pits below.

"A hit! A fine hit!" Treebeard cheered when Robin scored a direct shot to an orc, sending it tumbling into the depth of the pits surrounding the spindly black tower in the middle of it all.

Merry seized a good-sized rock and chucked it at an orc, the rock colliding right into the orc's skull. "Good shot!" Robin cried, lightly kissing Merry's cheek, much to his surprise and pleasure.

"Break the dam!" Treebeard shouted. "Release the river!"

Several Ents climbed up to the cliff, throwing down the supports of the dam. The river roared through, throwing up an array of orcs, stone, and wood. "Merry! Robin!" Pippin cried as the raging waters approached them. "Hold on!" The Ents braced themselves against the flood, and the water rushed past them, causing them to rock back and forth as if in a storm. The river flowed into the pits, creating a rather large moat around the black tower of Orthanc.

Once the flooding had subsided, Treebeard placed the hobbits down into a shallow area. Here, the water was only up to their waists. Robin stared up at the white figure standing on the balcony of Orthanc, staring around at the debris in shock. "He doesn't look to happy, does he?" she asked.

"Not happy at all, Robin," Pippin replied.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there," Merry reasoned jokingly.

"Ah, yes," Pippin laughed. "It's a quality establishment."

"I hear the staff is very good," Robin remarked. She giggled as Merry began silently comparing his height to Pippin's.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked, turning around and raising his eyebrows.

Merry immediately began playing with his hair, trying to look innocent. "Nothing. The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No it isn't," Pippin replied. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Pip!" Robin exclaimed, laughing. Pippin, however, was too interested in the apple he had found floating in the water to care. The hobbit soon found more apples, and all three of them followed the trail. Pippin found a roast chicken, and Merry and Robin both found flagons of wine. Finally, they reached a massive stone room stocked to the roof with delicious-looking food.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry gasped, scrambling onto a pile of crates to reach a couple of barrels.

"I don't believe it!" Pippin stated as they opened one of the barrels, revealing a bunch of brown dried leaves.

Merry smiled as he viewed the contents of the barrel. "It is!"

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

"Longbottom Leaf," Merry explained. "The finest pipeweed in South Farthing."

Pippin quickly grabbed some and put it in his pipe. "Wait," he stated, pausing. "Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"

Robin and Merry stopped for a minute, thinking. "No," Merry answered. "Dead plant and all that. Might be a distant relative."

"Plus," Robin added, "I don't think trees smoke. You know, fire and all."

"Ah, I get it," Pippin replied, tapping his nose. "Don't be hasty."

The three sat atop the crates, happily eating, laughing, and smoking. And for just those few moments, all their cares were swept away, along with the filth Saruman had created in Isengard.

~o*o*o*o~

At Helm's Deep, spirits were high as well. Both Kayden and Peyton's injuries had been tended to, and now both were helping clean up the battle-stained fortress.

Legolas approached Gimli, Peyton, and Kayden, stroking his bow proudly. "Final count," he drawled. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling!" Gimli commented. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

In a flash, Legolas notched an arrow in his bow and fired it with deadly precision into the Uruk Gimli was sitting on, the arrow striking right between the Dwarf's legs. "Forty-three," Legolas smirked.

"He was already dead," Gimli stated.

"He was twitching," Legolas reasoned.

"He was twitching," Gimli retorted, "because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" The Dwarf seized his axe, which was implanted into the dead Uruk's skull, and moved it violently, causing the Uruk's limbs to flail around.

Both Peyton and Kayden giggled. "I think I've seen enough Gimli," Kayden chuckled.

"And how many did you lassies get?" Gimli asked.

Kayden and Peyton glanced at each other, smiling, before answering in unison. "Forty-four!" The two strolled cheerfully away, almost able to feel the disbelieving stares of Elf and Dwarf upon their backs.

~o*o*o*o~

Later Kayden left to help Legolas and Aragorn tend to the wounded, so Peyton decided to visit the stables. Greystorm was there, happily munching on some hay. Peyton went over to him, and the gray stallion affectionately nuzzled her as she patted his neck.

"Do you mind?" a voice asked. Peyton whirled around to see Ėomer standing in the doorway.

"Not at all," Peyton replied. Ėomer strode to her side, gazing at Greystorm, who was now happily eating Peyton's hair.

"This stallion was ridden by a good friend of mine who fell in battle," he commented. "It is good to see that he has found another rider whom he loves dearly."

Peyton smiled and turned to face Ėomer. "Greystorm has been quite the companion," she stated. "He's an amazing horse."

It was quiet for a moment, save for the soft whinnies of the horses. "I saw you earlier in battle," Ėomer remarked. "You have much skill with the bow."

"Thanks."

The two stood in silence, staring at Greystorm, who had gone back to eating his hay. Finally, Ėomer spoke. "Will you ride with me to Isengard, Peyton?" he asked.

Peyton paused for a moment, thinking. "Sure," she finally replied.

A small smile broke out on the horse-lord's face. "We leave tomorrow."

The next day, true to Ėomer's word, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Ėomer, Kayden, and Peyton set out for Isengard. As they crested a hill, all could clearly see a great fiery red glow in the east. "Mordor," Kayden breathed.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf stated grimly. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin."

**Please review!**


	25. Reunited

**Man, I feel awful, I haven't updated in forever!**

**Please forgive me, I've had these incredibly hectic weeks lately.**

**So anyways, here is the first chapter of Return of the King!**

Chapter 25: Reunited

Robin leaned back against a ruined stone block beside Merry and Pippin. Food and mugs of ale were strewn about them, and cheery laughter filled the air.

"This ale is amazing!" Robin exclaimed, taking another swig of her tankard.

Merry nodded in agreement. "Aye, it's almost as good as the Green Dragon."

"The Green Dragon?" Robin asked curiously.

"Aye, a truly excellent inn," Pippin replied, taking another sip of his ale. "Best beer in the Shire. I believe they wrote a song about it. Right, Merry?"

Merry nodded his head happily, and without further ado, the two hobbits began to sing.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry.

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

Oh you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown!

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink 'em by the flagon.

But the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon!"

Robin giggled. "That's a really nice song, you two," she commented. "Can you teach it to me?"

Within a few minutes, Robin had learned the lyrics, and the three hobbits joyfully sung the spirited tune a few times before collapsing into fits of laughter.

"I feel like I'm back there, at the Green Dragon," Pippin remarked. "A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only," Merry replied, his mouth full of bread, "you've never done a hard day's work!"

Pippin grinned and chuckled merrily. Merry and Robin couldn't help but join in the laughter as the three sat among the ruins of Isengard.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves caught their attention. Several riders emerged from the edge of the trees, many clad in mail and armor. Pippin and Robin raised their mugs and saluted the oncoming riders.

Merry rose to his feet, a wide grin upon his face. "Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Isengard!"

Robin stood up behind Merry, observing the riders. In the lead was Gandalf, clothed in white, on a magnificent alabaster steed. Two men, each with long blond hair and clad in brown armor swirled with patterns of gold, followed the wizard. Legolas and Gimli were behind them, appearing no different than from when the three hobbits had seen them last. Aragorn followed, and Robin was surprised to see the Ranger wearing chain mail. And finally, at the very end of the group, were two very familiar faces on horseback.

"Kayden, Peyton!" Robin cried, leaping off of the crumbled stone and running to her friends. The elleth and human slipped off their horses and into the murky water that surrounded Isengard, embracing their little hobbit friend.

"It's good to see you again," Robin continued as the three friends released each other. The hobbit cocked her head to the side, examining her friends. "You two look…different," she stated simply.

"How different?" Kayden questioned.

Robin paused for a moment, surveying her friends once more. Peyton had a thin, white scar running across her cheek, and Kayden's mithril vambrance was missing, exposing the bandaged forearm. Both wore chain mail over their tunics and had a strange, toughened look in their eyes. "Very different."

"Well, what did you expect?" Peyton replied, "We haven't exactly had the easiest time!"

"We will tell you more about it later," Kayden stated.

Robin chuckled and turned to face the rest of the riders. "Hello!" she greeted. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf nodded in acknowledgement, smiles on their faces. Gimli, however, bore an indignant expression on his face.

"You young rascals!" the dwarf exclaimed. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting…and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin replied, his voice slightly muffled from the sandwich in his mouth. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli seemed to drool a bit. "Salted pork?"

Gandalf shook his head, slightly annoyed. "Hobbits."

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Robin informed the riders. "He's taken over management of Isengard."

The white wizard nodded his head. "Very well," he stated. "Come. I have much to say with the Ent."

Kayden and Peyton mounted their horses. Robin scrambled up behind Peyton, and Aragorn hoisted Pippin onto Brego as Merry leapt on behind Ėomer. The small troop sloshed through the water, gazing silently at the wreck that was once Isengard. Massive stone blocks littered the ground, and pieces of wooden scaffolding floated by.

Soon, they approached the only intact structure in sight: the ominous black tower of Orthanc. Before the tower stood a towering, tree-like creature, his yellow eyes surveying the small group.

"Young master Gandalf," the Ent boomed. "I'm glad you've come."

"That's Treebeard," Robin whispered. "I'm warning you, though, he is extremely slow."

"I can tell," Peyton deadpanned as Treebeard continued the converse with Gandalf.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master," Treebeard stated. "But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

Kayden stared up at the tower's tall spires. "Show yourself, Saruman," the elleth muttered darkly.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli suggested.

"I agree with Gimli on this one," Peyton added.

"Same here!" Robin chimed in.

"No," Gandalf retorted. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Suddenly, a voice, deep and silky, rang out from atop Orthanc. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards," the voice stated. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

All attention was drawn to the white clad figure at the top of the tower and the king of Rohan. "We shall have peace," Theoden retorted slowly, his face contorting with rage as his voice grew louder. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace!"

"Wow," Peyton whispered. "Nice speech."

"I don't think Saruman liked it, though," Kayden replied, gesturing to the top of Orthanc. Indeed, Saruman looked horribly angry, his face twisted in fury.

"Gibbets and crows!" the Wizard shouted. "Dotard!" Saruman then shifted his attention to Gandalf. "And what do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess…the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," Gandalf replied, his tone of voice fierce and commanding. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman sneered. "I have some for you." With a great flourish, the Wizard pulled a great stone ball from beneath his robes, the stone glowing with internal fire.

"What is that?" Kayden whispered.

"A palantír," Legolas replied. "One of the seven Seeing Stones."

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth," Saruman announced, the palantír gleaming in his outstretched hand. "Something you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode forward, separating himself from the group as Saruman continued. "You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king!" Robin shrunk back behind Peyton, staring warily up at Orthanc.

Saruman then turned his attention to Kayden and Peyton. "And what of these two warriors?" he leered. "Surely you do not think that these two women will aid you? They are young and know nothing of war!" Seeing the appalled looks on the hobbit's faces, Saruman sneered. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him…those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough," Kayden growled.

"Shoot him!" Gimli exclaimed, nudging Legolas. "Stick an arrow in his gob!"

Both Legolas and Peyton reached for arrows, but Gandalf stopped them. "No!" he commanded. He then turned to face Saruman. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy!" Saruman spat. "I have no use for it!" With a sudden roar, a bolt of fire sped towards Gandalf, engulfing him. Many of the horses reared and stumbled back, but Gandalf and Shadowfax stood firm, remaining untouched by the flames.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. "Your staff is broken!"

Robin watched in amazement as Saruman's menacingly carved black staff began to glow red, before it splintered into oblivion. Without it, the Wizard did not seem as intimidating.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared beside the Wizard. He was rather small compared to Saruman, and even from the ground, Peyton could make out his pallid skin and greasy locks.

"Grima," Theoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

Wormtongue's posture straightened, and it seemed as if he was going to reply with an eager, "Yes." However, Saruman cut him off. "A man of Rohan?" the Wizard sneered. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden paused for a moment, before speaking again to Wormtongue. "Grima, come down," he stated. "Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman cackled. "He will never be free!"

"No!" Grima retorted.

"Get down cur!" Saruman commanded, whirling around and slapping Wormtongue. Grima fell back, disappearing from the sight of the riders.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided," Saruman consented. "I will not be held prisoner here-"

The rest of the Wizard's statement was lost in a gasp of pain as the small, dark figure of Grima Wormtongue rose up behind him and stabbed Saruman twice in the back. The twang of bowstrings resonated in the air, and Wormtongue fell back, two arrows protruding from his chest.

Saruman's body fell forward, tumbling down, down, down though the air until it reached the base of the tower, impaling itself on the spike of a waterwheel. Many cringed and drew back in horror.

Gandalf turned around to face the company. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free," he ordered. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

With a great lurch, the water wheel before them began to turn, and Saruman's limp body soon disappeared beneath the water. Treebeard regarded the wheel for a moment before turning back to face the riders.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," the Ent stated. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Kayden then noticed Pippin standing in the water, grasping the smooth stone ball Saruman had held at the top of Orthanc tower. "Pippin!" she called.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf cried, riding forward. "I'll take that my lad. Quickly now!" Pippin gently handed the palantír to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped the stone in the folds of his robes. Robin noticed that Pippin stared after it wistfully before scrambling back onto Brego.

~o*o*o*o~

Treebeard and the Ents bade the group farewell as the riders departed for Edoras. Soon, night had fallen, and the small company was forced to make camp for the night.

The three girls all gathered together, happy to be reunited. Finally, after a good deal of idle chatter, Robin remarked, "So what happened to you two?"

"Well, what would you like to know?" Kayden inquired, smiling.

"For one, Peyton, when did you get this?" the hobbit asked, gesturing to the thin white line on Peyton's cheek.

"Amon Hen," Peyton answered bluntly. "Orc arrow. Anything else?" "Nothing specific," Robin replied. "Just tell me what you did. Merry, Pippin, and I didn't really do much. We just got carried around by Treebeard a lot, listened to Ents take absolutely forever to make a decision, and then bash some orcs on the head with some rocks and drown all the rest."

Peyton chuckled. "To tell you the truth, nothing extremely exciting happened to us for a while. Well, Kayden did fall off the cliff…"

"YOU WHAT?" Robin exclaimed, whirling around to face her friend.

Kayden smiled sheepishly and stared at the ground. "I got dragged off of a cliff during an ambush," she mumbled.

"But…but…" Robin stuttered in shock. "How in the world did you survive?"

"Trust me, I still don't know," Kayden replied, before quickly changing the subject. "So anyways, after that unfortunate incident, I arrived at Helm's Deep, having seen a massive army of Uruk-Hai heading our way. The Uruk-Hai attacked that night. It was absolute chaos. The Uruks exploded the outer wall-"

"Wait, the wall BLEW UP!" Robin shouted. "But…but…oh, never mind."

"If Gandalf had not arrived with reinforcements, we would not have been victorious," Aragorn added, coming over to sit by them.

"Wow," Robin muttered, trying to process what her friends had gone through and the fact that they nearly died twice. "Just…wow."

**Robin: I still can't believe you fell off a CLIFF!**

**Peyton: Believe me, I couldn't believe it either.**

**Kayden: Look, I'm still here, and I'm alive, so would you please stop talking about it? It's not like it was incredibly fun or anything…**

**Robin: Well, what was it like?**

**Kayden: Like being run over by a herd of cattle. Not. Fun. At. All.**

**Peyton: Okay, I think we get your point. Let's change the subject.**

**Robin: Alright, then, Maethorelen doesn't own anything but us!**

**Kayden: Yep. Oh, and please review!**

**Robin: So what happened to your arm?**

**Kayden: I don't want to talk about it…**


	26. Party and Palantiri

**I am so happy! I got so many reviews!**

**So, I think I will take the time to reply to some of them:**

**Selena Moonlighty: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Beaufale: Yeah, the hobbits are very cool. I'm glad you liked the random dialogue at the end. It is really fun to write. And yeah, she can be kind of annoying at times, but that's just who she is.**

**Moon Surfer: Yes! There is someone out there who agrees with me! You are most welcome. This chapter is one of the chapters that has an "ity bity smidge of romance". I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. If I owned more, then I would be incredibly lucky.**

Chapter 26: Party and Palantíri

The small company rode across the plains of Rohan for the next few days. And finally, as the sun rose in the sky on the fifth day, the Golden Hall of Meduseld came into sight on the horizon. Ėowyn stood upon the steps of the Hall, eagerly awaiting their return. Preparations were made, and soon, all soldiers of the Battle of Helm's Deep were gathered in the massive hall, filled with great joy.

Kayden sat beside Peyton in the forefront of the crowd. Both warriors had shed their chain mail and now relaxed with cheerful smiles upon their faces. Robin, meanwhile, sat beside Merry and Pippin, all three of them eagerly awaiting the food and drink to come.

Ėowyn strode down the small aisle between the numerous benches, holding a finely wrought cup of gold. She handed the goblet to Théoden, who stood at the front of the room. The king of Rohan raised the cup high, and all soldiers in the room followed suit, lifting their tankards in salute.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden announced. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the people echoed before drinking their ales with vigor.

Soon, the Golden Hall was filled with much laughter, drinking, and overall merrymaking. Peyton had lost Kayden in the crowds a few moments ago and now sat among many of the younger soldiers, all reliving their tales of Helm's Deep. Suddenly, someone laid a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton whirled around to see Ėomer standing beside her, a slight grin on the horse-lord's face.

"Pardon me, Peyton," Ėomer stated. "Would you mind assisting me with a certain task?"

"What is it?" Peyton inquired, taking another sip from her tankard.

"It seems that our dear friend Gimli has challenged Legolas to a drinking game," Ėomer replied, a twinkle in his eye. "And he would like me to be the judge."

Peyton nearly gagged on her ale, resulting in a bout of laughter and coughing. "Sure," she managed to choke out. "This I have to see!"

The two wove their way through the crowds, eventually reaching a small wooden bar laden with several mugs and kegs of ale. Legolas and Gimli were gathered around the bar, and beside the Elf, sitting on a stool, was Kayden.

"Are you participating too?" Peyton asked.

"No, I just couldn't miss this!" Kayden replied, beaming.

Ėomer and Peyton walked behind the bar, each filling up a tankard. "No pauses," Peyton stated, handing a mug to Legolas.

"No spills," Ėomer added.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli grinned as he grabbed his tankard.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned, eyeing the numerous mugs on the table.

"Yep," Kayden answered. "Good luck!"

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli informed the Elf with a hearty laugh before beginning to chug down his tankards. Legolas took a more cautious approach, drinking the ale slowly.

Several long moments later, many orderly lines of mugs were laid out in front of Legolas, the Elf showing no signs of becoming even remotely drunk. Gimli, however, was not faring as well. A misshapen pile of emptied tankards faced the dwarf, and the white foam of beer ran through his auburn beard.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli drunkenly laughed, his eyes slightly glazed over. Kayden and Peyton nearly collapsed with suppressed laughter

"That was a mental image I did not need," Peyton giggled, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Legolas raised his hand up, staring at his fingers. "I feel something," he muttered. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

At this statement, Gimli slammed his tankard onto the counter, grinning like a madman. "What did I say?" the Dwarf slurred. "He can't hold his liquor!" Then, Gimli's eyes crossed, and he keeled over, falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Kayden covered her mouth in a failing attempt to muffle her snickers, and Peyton shrieked with laughter, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Legolas smirked at the unconscious Dwarf. "Game over."

Meanwhile, Merry, Pippin, and Robin were having a grand time. The three hobbits had leapt on top of on of the many tables, joyfully singing and kicking up their heels, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Oh, you can search, far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry!

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

Oh, you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown!

You can drink your fancy ales!

You can drink 'em by the flagon!

But the only brew for the brave and true…"

Suddenly, Pippin trailed off, staring at Gandalf with a strange expression on his face. "Pippin!" Merry and Robin shouted, snapping the young hobbit back to reality.

"And the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon!"

The three hobbits clashed their mugs together before leaning back, downing the contents of their tankards with glee. The crowds clapped and cheered wildly.

Gandalf smiled at the young hobbits antics. Slowly, Aragorn and Kayden approached the White Wizard. "Any news of Frodo?" Kayden asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "No word. Nothing"

"We have time," Aragorn reassured them. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf questioned, evidently worried.

Aragorn paused for a moment, thinking. "What does your heart tell you?"

A small smile crept onto Gandalf's face. "That Frodo is alive. Yes…yes, he's alive." The three of them turned their attention back to the hobbits. Merry had his arms wrapped around Robin, both with huge smiles upon their faces.

"They are really cute together," Kayden remarked.

"Ah, yes," Aragorn replied. "It is an encouraging thought to see that two can still find love even in these dark times."

"It is indeed…" Kayden agreed, before she left the man and Wizard, searching the room for a particular Elf.

~o*o*o*o~

Legolas was found outside Meduseld, gazing at the rolling plains stretched out before him.

"Wow," Kayden whispered, coming to stand beside him. "This is so amazing. I wish it were like this back home."

Legolas regarded the elleth curiously for a few moments. "What is your home like?" he asked.

"Well…" Kayden trailed off, shuffling her feet nervously. _Should I tell him?_

"You need not to talk of it, if you do not want to," Legolas stated, sensing Kayden's unease.

"No, it's just…" Kayden sighed, looking down at the stones beneath her. "Would you believe me if I told you that Peyton, Robin, and I were from a completely different world, a world where only Men exist, a world where Middle-Earth…is just a story?"

Silence consumed the pair for a moment. "I would believe you, Kayden," Legolas finally replied.

Kayden looked up is surprise. "You would?"

"Indeed," Legolas confirmed, taking Kayden's hand. "There are many tales of realms other than that of Middle-Earth. But I never expected to meet three young girls from one of these realms, nor find such valiant warriors in those three." Kayden grinned slightly as Legolas continued. "And no matter where you are from, Kayden, I will always love you." A genuine smile spread across Kayden's face. Legolas returned the grin, and the two gently pressed their lips together for a brief, yet happy moment.

"What is this that I hear about another realm?"

Kayden and Legolas whipped around to see Gandalf standing before them. Behind the Wizard were both Aragorn and Peyton, the latter with the wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression of a fish.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Kayden questioned, staring fixedly at the ground.

Aragorn nodded. "Most of it, yes."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Kayden apologized.

"It is quite alright," Gandalf reassured her, clasping her shoulder. "It is understandably a difficult matter to explain." The Wizard then turned around, striding back into Meduseld. "It is becoming rather late. I would advise you to find some rest."

After Gandalf had left their presence, Kayden faced Aragorn and Peyton. "I suppose you saw the last bit too, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Aragorn confirmed, stepping towards them. "I am very happy for you two, _mellyn nin_."

"_Hannon le_, Aragorn," Legolas replied, smiling.

Peyton continued to gape at them for a few more moments, before shaking her head as if trying to clear her mind. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. The ale is taking its toll."

Kayden raised her eyebrows. "How many tankards did you have?"

"Eh…I lost count," Peyton replied, strolling back into Meduseld.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Kayden all chuckled at Peyton's antics before turning their gazes to the skies above. "The stars are veiled," Legolas remarked. "Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

~o*o*o*o~

Inside the Golden Hall, Robin suddenly awoke. Something was prying at the back of her mind, a feeling that simply would not leave her. As she sat up, rubbing her eyes, she found that she was not the only one awake.

"Pippin!" she called as quietly as possible. The hobbit whirled around, before shaking his head and continuing on his path to the corner of the room, where Gandalf slept.

"What are you doing?" Both Robin and Pippin whipped around in surprise to see that Merry had woken up as well. Pippin silently put a finger to his lips before striding over to Gandalf. Carefully, Pippin removed a rather large cloth bundle from beneath the Wizard's arm, replacing it with a jug.

"Pippin, are you insane?" Robin whispered urgently. "Put it back!"

"I just want to look at it, just one more time," Pippin reasoned, unfolding the cloth to reveal the smooth, black surface of the stone found at Isengard. Slowly, the hobbit reached down and placed his hands on the orb.

Suddenly, it seemed as if a flame had been kindled inside the depths of the stone. Pippin closed his eyes, beginning to shake with fear.

"Pippin!" Merry cried, not bothering to lower his voice.

The hobbit then began to thrash wildly about, his face contorted in silent pain. Without thinking, Robin rushed forward and ripped the palantír out of Pippin's hands.

Pain seared through Robin as her vision was clouded with red fire. A great figure, clad in menacing black armor, stood before her. "_**WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**_" the figure questioned, the very aura of evil surrounding him.

"I won't tell you!" Robin shouted.

"_**FOOL!**_" the figure snarled. Suddenly, her vision was filled with a white city, the lower parts covered with crimson flames. But then the palantír was wrenched from her grasp, and she knew no more.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden reached out to support Aragorn as he struggled with the palantír. The fiery stone ball rolled out of his grasp, dropping to the floor with a sound thump. With surprising speed, Gandalf dashed towards the Seeing Stone and cast a spare blanket about it, effectively stopping the stone.

"Fools of hobbits!" Gandalf roared. The Wizard quickly rushed over to where both Pippin and Robin lay still, staring vacantly into space.

"Are you alright, Aragorn?" Kayden asked, helping the Ranger to his feet.

Aragorn nodded. "I am well, Kayden. My lineage gives me rightful use of the palantíri, but as for the two hobbits…"

Gandalf placed a hand to both the hobbits foreheads, muttering something inaudible. With a gasp, both Pippin and Robin awoke, tears streaming from their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gandalf," Robin whimpered. "I was only trying to help…"

"Please, forgive me, Gandalf," Pippin pleaded.

"Look at me," Gandalf gently commanded. "What did you see?"

Robin was the first to respond. "I saw a white city, its lower levels burning with flame."

"I saw a tree, a white tree in a courtyard of stone," Pippin added, trembling. "It was dead."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf questioned. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…I saw him!" Pippin gasped. "I heard his voice in my head!" Gandalf's eyes widened.

"Me too!" Robin whispered, her wide brown eyes clearly displaying fear.

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf pressed.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin cried.

Robin nodded her head. "He asked for my name too, but I didn't answer either."

Gandalf's face was creased with worry. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" he demanded.

Pippin and Robin stared at Gandalf for a few long moments. Then, in a barely audible whisper, both answered, "Nothing."

Gandalf rose to his feet. "Very well. There is much I must think over, and a decision must soon be made. But for now, we should all find rest." The Wizard then strode out of the room, his brow creased in thought.

Merry immediately ran over to Robin, who promptly crumpled into his shoulder, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Merry. I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh," Merry hushed her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "It'll be fine, I promise."

**Well, things are about to get interesting.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and if you can, please review!**


	27. The White Tree

**Hey, everybody! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been the usual, too much homework, tests, projects, etc…**

**So anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed in my absence! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 27: The White City

The next morning, everyone had gathered in the great hall. Pippin and Robin stood off to the side, still ashamed of what had happened during the night.

Gandalf paced before them, his white robes billowing out behind him. "There was no lie in Pippin or Robin's eyes," he informed them. "Fools, but honest fools they remain. They told nothing of Frodo and the Ring." At this, Kayden and Peyton sighed with relief.

"We've been strangely fortunate," Gandalf continued. "The two hobbits saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan in the palantîr. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing – the Heir of Elendil has come forth." All eyes landed on Aragorn as the wizard continued his rant. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden gazed at Gandalf haughtily. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn offered.

Gandalf shook his head. "No!"

"Then we will go," Peyton stated as both she and Kayden stepped forward.

"They must be warned!" Kayden added.

"They will be," Gandalf reassured them. The wizard then walked over to Aragorn, conversing quietly with the Ranger. Then, after a few moments, Gandalf turned back to face them. "Understand this," he stated. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…and I won't be going alone."

~o*o*o*o~

"Hurry, you two!" Gandalf urged. "We must make haste!"

"But where are we going?" Pippin asked, dashing after the wizard. Just ahead of him were Merry and Robin.

Robin noticed the stressed look on Merry's face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm worried for you, Robin," he replied. "For both you and Pip. The enemy thinks that you have the Ring! They will be looking for you. You two have to get out of here."

Robin nodded grimly in understanding as the three hobbits entered the stables. "How far is it to Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked as Gandalf hoisted him onto Shadowfax.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies," the wizard replied. "And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

As Gandalf gently lifted Robin up behind Pippin, Merry pulled something from his pocket. "Here, something for the road," he stated, handing a brown leather pouch to Pippin. Robin didn't need to look inside it to know what it was.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" she asked incredulously.

Merry nodded. "I know you've run out, Pip. You smoke too much." He then turned to Robin. "Stay safe, Robin."

"We'll see each other again, Merry," Robin promised, fighting the tears sparkling in her eyes. "I know we will."

Merry backed away, tearing prickling in his eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, Robin!" he exclaimed, distressed.

Gandalf quickly swung himself up onto the alabaster stallion. "Run, Shadowfax!" he commanded. "Show us the meaning of haste!" With an almighty jump, Shadowfax sprang forward, galloping hard across the plains.

"Merry!" Robin and Pippin cried as they drew farther away from the stables. Meanwhile, Merry dashed towards one of the watchtowers, nearly knocking over Peyton and Aragorn in the process. Curious to see what the young hobbit was doing, the two followed.

Merry stood at the top of the tower, peering through the slats of the fence surrounding the platform. "Pippin's always followed me everywhere I went since we were tweens," he stated ruefully. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. And Robin…well, she's always been by my side since the beginning of our adventure. And now they're gone." He heaved a tremendous sigh. "Like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I've learned about hobbits – they are a most hardy folk," Aragorn reassured him.

"I am sure they will be fine," Peyton added. Under her breath, she muttered, "At least, I hope so."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden sat on the steps of the Great Hall, gazing out at the horizon. "Do I even need to say how bad the situation is?" Peyton asked, coming over to sit by the elleth.

"I don't suppose you do," Kayden replied, chuckling weakly.

Peyton smiled back, trying to retain the slightly cheery mood. "Do you think Robin will be alright?"

"She has Gandalf," Kayden stated. "I do not think we could have asked for a better guardian." Her eyes traveled to the small dot atop the nearby hill. "Is that…?"

"That is indeed one of the beacons," Aragorn confirmed, taking a seat beside them. "When those are lit, Rohan must ride to Gondor's aid. It will be their only hope for victory."

Kayden sighed. "Now all we can do is wait."

~o*o*o*o~

Robin could not remember most of the ride to Minas Tirith. The scenery blurred before her eyes, and her legs were beginning to cramp from riding. However, she would never forget the very first time she laid eyes on the White City. The city seemed to be carved solely of pure white marble, glistening in the sunlight. Tall towers rose out of the mountainside, sable banners emblazoned with a white tree fluttering in the wind. Robin sighed, knowing that if all went as she had seen, this city would soon be covered in flames.

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf announced. "The City of Kings."

With great haste, they rode through the streets, through the gates of the city's different levels, until the finally reached the very top of the city. Here, a circular green courtyard lay amidst the white stone pathways, a tall, withered white tree in the center.

"It's the tree!" Pippin cried as the three dismounted.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King," Gandalf replied. "Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

Gandalf strode across the courtyard, Pippin and Robin hurrying to catch up. The wizard halted before the great stone doors of the Citadel, the throne room, and turned to the hobbits. "Now listen carefully," he instructed. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all."

Pippin and Robin blinked a few times, slightly overwhelmed by all of Gandalf's instructions. Then, the two nodded in understanding and followed the wizard into the Citadel.

The interior of the Citadel was breathtaking. The room, much like the city, was built of glittering white marble, with ornate black pillars reaching up to the high vaulted ceiling. Several tall statues rested in the many alcoves lining the walls, depicting the heroes of Gondor. At the far end of the room were two thrones. One was a majestic white throne, its empty seat elevated above the room. A bit lower was a smaller throne carved of black stone, upon which sat an elderly man dressed in rich black furs.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor!" Gandalf cried. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

Denethor looked up at them, his face a stern and unreadable mask. "Perhaps you come to explain this." With shaky hands, Denethor lifted up an ivory horn, divided in the middle.

Robin's widened upon seeing it. "Boromir's horn!" she gasped, unable to contain it.

"So you know of my son's death," Denethor surmised.

"Boromir died to save my kinsmen and me," Pippin replied, stepping forward and kneeling before the Steward. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" Gandalf hissed.

Pippin ignored the wizard and continued to speak to Denethor. "I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt."

A faint smile flickered across Denethor's face. "This is my first command to you," the Steward stated. "How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty as a man as he was?"

"Sometimes the mightiest warriors are slain by one arrow, yet Boromir was pierced by many before he fell," Robin offered.

Gandalf gently pushed Robin and Pippin aside as he approached the Steward. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor sneered at the White Wizard. "You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" Gandalf challenged.

Denethor sprang up from his seat. "The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!" he snarled.

Wizard and Steward glared heatedly at each other for a moment before Gandalf whirled around. "Come!" he commanded, storming out of the room.

"Well, I don't suppose that went as planned," Robin commented.

"Indeed, that did not," Gandalf fumed. "All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood, and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King, will never bloom again."

Pippin gazed at the soldiers surrounding the tree. "Why are they still guarding it?"

"They guard it because they have hope," Gandalf replied. "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay." The wizard heaved a sigh. "The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Pippin pressed himself against the wall, staring out at the fiery red glow in the east. "Mordor."

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed. "There it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming," Robin stated, noting the dark clouds issuing from the eastern mountains, black against the crimson fire.

"This is not the weather of the world," Gandalf corrected. "This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin." The wizard turned to the two young hobbits. "There will be no leaving this city now. Help must come to us."

**So, there you have it, chapter 27!**

**Please review! Did anyone else notice that the review button got bigger and more obnoxious?**


	28. Lighting the Beacons

**Yay! School is almost out for me, so hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more often. Hopefully.**

**So, this is kind of a filler chapter, and it's really short. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 28: Lighting the Beacons

Gandalf, Pippin, and Robin stood on the balcony of their room, gazing out towards Mordor. "There's no more stars," Robin remarked, looking towards the sky.

Gandalf nodded his head. "Yes, it is time. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin."

"It's so quiet," Pippin stated.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf replied.

"I don't want to be a battle," Pippin sighed. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." The young hobbit turned to Gandalf. "Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There was never much hope," Gandalf answered grimly. "Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast, all will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard," Robin interrupted. "That's got to count for something."

Gandalf gazed down at the two hobbits, his face clouded with worry. "Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant," he continued. "The one who will lead Mordor's army in war, the one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar, the lord of the Nazgûl, greatest of the Nine. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." At this, Pippin's eyes widened, and Robin let out a very audible gasp.

Suddenly, a monstrous, unearthly green beam of light shot up from the east, flashing in the sky. "What in the world is that?" Robin exclaimed.

"A signal," Gandalf replied. "We come to it at last, the great battle of our time. The board is set, and the pieces are in motion." The wizard heaved a sigh. "Now, you two must rest. Tomorrow, there is something we must do."

Pippin and Robin nodded, scrambling into their beds. "Hey, Pip?" Robin asked, sitting on the mattress. "Do you think Merry will be alright?"

"I don't know, Robin," Pippin replied honestly. "Why do you ask?"

Robin sighed. "It's just…Merry's been a constant companion for me since the beginning of this whole adventure. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed him being right there beside me until I had to leave him." She shook her head. "I guess I just miss him, that's all."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Pippin remarked. "Merry is quite safe in Rohan. At least, I think he will be."

"I certainly hope so," Robin mumbled, drifting off into sleep.

~o*o*o*o~

The next morning, Gandalf, Pippin, and Robin hurried through the bustling streets of Minas Tirith. "Come, you two, there is a task now to be done," Gandalf stated. "Another opportunity for the Shirefolk to prove their great worth." The White Wizard gestured to a huge watchtower, a large pile of wood and straw at the top. "You must not fail me."

Pippin and Robin nodded and raced to the side of the tower, beginning their climb. The walls were steep, but thankfully, there were many footholds, and the two hobbits soon reached the platform at the top. Pippin clambered onto the platform first, holding out a hand to help Robin up.

"So this is the beacon?" Robin inquired, scrambling to her feet.

"Yes, now shush," Pippin whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Robin peered around the pile of wood to see two guards nearby, watching the tower. Thankfully, they were too engrossed in their midday meal to notice the two hobbits.

Robin quickly climbed up to the top of the stack of wood, straining to reach the dish of oil above her. "Almost got it…" she grunted, seizing the edge. The rope holding the dish up broke, and the basin tipped with a loud clang, spilling oil all over her and the wood.

"Great job," Pippin cheered quietly. He reached up and seized a burning lamp, tossing it down onto the timber pile.

Robin and Pippin grinned at each other, happy that it had worked. The wood began to burn, the flames spreading over the pile.

"Oh, snap!" Robin exclaimed as the fire drew nearer to the two hobbits. "Get down, Pippin!" The two leapt off of the timbers, beginning to climb down the tower. Above them, the platform of the tower was engulfed in red fire, smoking and burning.

"The beacon!" one soldier cried. "The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

"Ooh, I don't suppose Denethor will be too happy about that, will he?" Pippin asked, beaming.

Robin chuckled. "No, I don't think he will."

~o*o*o*o~

All across the mountains, the red flames of the beacons flared, kindling hope for Gondor. Beacon after beacon was set ablaze until the final one was lit, overlooking the great hall of Meduseld.

"Aragorn, look!" Peyton exclaimed, springing up from her seat beside Aragorn. She pointed to the fiery dot on the hillside, a smile spreading across her face.

Aragorn pulled his pipe out of his mouth and stood, his stormy gray eyes widening. "The beacon," he breathed before beginning to sprint across the courtyard towards Meduseld.

"Hey, wait up!" Peyton called, dashing after him. The two raced to the Great Hall, taking the steps two at a time.

Aragorn reached the immense wooden doors first, throwing them open. "The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he shouted. "The beacons of are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

Peyton leaned back against the doorframe, out of breath. All eyes in the hall turned to Théoden. The king of Rohan seemed to hesitate for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"And Rohan will answer!" the king declared. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

Smiles broke out on many of the hall's occupants. Peyton did a small fist pump, and Kayden beamed at her friend as they walked out to the stables. Théoden had regained his confidence, now a king ready to lead his armies to war. He conversed with his generals, organizing the men to ride to a place named "Dunharrow".

Kayden and Peyton quickly saddled up Déor and Greystorm. "So, are you ready?" Peyton asked her friend excitedly.

"Of course," Kayden answered, adjusting Brethil's strap on her shoulder. "You seem particularly excited," she remarked. Peyton just smiled back at her before riding out of the stables.

Kayden rolled her eyes, slowly trotting after Peyton. She joined Legolas and Gimli, both riding upon Arod. "Horse men!" Gimli scoffed gruffly. "I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, full-armed and filthy!"

"Your kinsman may have no need to ride to war," Legolas replied gravely. "I fear war already marches on their own lands." Kayden nodded grimly at Legolas's statement, and the three joined the crowds of soldiers gathering in Edoras.

Meanwhile, Peyton trotted alone on Greystorm, observing the soldiers. She spotted Merry coming down the steps of the Golden Hall, adorned in full Rohirric armor. "Nice armor, Merry," she commented, riding over to him.

"Thank you," Merry replied, walking happily over to a small white horse awaiting him. "Théoden has made me an Esquire of Rohan!" The young hobbit mounted the pony and nudged its flanks, attempting to make the small horse move.

Peyton chuckled at Merry's failed attempts. "Well, for an Esquire of Rohan, you can't exactly ride a horse." She grinned at Merry's frustrated expression. "Here, let me help." Peyton reached down, slapping the horse's rump quite hard. The pony whinnied, galloping off towards the other soldiers. Peyton grinned brightly, trotting to Kayden's side.

Ėomer rode at the head of the crowd upon a great chestnut horse. "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan!" he cried. "Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!"

With an almighty roar, the soldiers of Edoras charged out of the city, galloping hard across the plains to battle.

**Like I said, this was really short for my standards. Please review!**


	29. War is at Your Doorstep

**Hey everybody!**

**I regret to inform you, loyal readers, that this may be the last chapter I post for a few weeks. I am going on a trip, and I do not believe that there will be much access to a laptop or a computer. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, though. I was nice and didn't leave it at a major cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kayden, Peyton, and Robin. I think almost everyone knows that now.**

Chapter 29: War is at Your Doorstep

Robin and Pippin walked together along the wall of Minas Tirith. Both were quiet, taking in the peace of the city before Sauron's forces attacked. "How much longer will it be before the battle?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Robin," Pippin replied softly, fidgeting with his new surcoat. Upon pledging his services to Gondor, the young hobbit had received the military garb of Minas Tirith, though Robin was surprised they were able to find clothes of that size. He was now dressed in blacks and dark blues, a silver shirt of mail beneath the black velvet surcoat emblazoned with the white tree and seven stars of Gondor. Robin had also been given some new clothes. She now wore a simple gray dress, no doubt made for a small child. Gandalf had somehow managed to obtain for her a small shirt of mail and a plain black surcoat, preparing her for the inevitable battle.

Suddenly, a loud commotion could be seen out on the fields stretching before Minas Tirith. A small group of men on horseback were desperately galloping across the plains, what little sunlight there was glinting off of their armor. Above them soared two monstrous beasts, lizard-like in appearance, with huge bare wings of skin stretched between thin fingers. Their necks were long and pale-colored, writhing in the air as they swooped upon the soldiers. A familiar, piercing shriek could be heard by the two hobbits, sending a shiver down their spines.

"Black Riders!" Pippin cried, staring wide-eyed at the scene.

Robin gasped. "They must be riding those dragon-things!"

Pippin leaned against the wall, gazing intently at the fields. A rider, dressed in all white, cantered out of the gates to meet the soldiers. "Gandalf!" Pippin shouted. "Robin, it's Gandalf!"

Robin immediately rushed to Pippin's side, watching as the White Wizard raised his staff and emitted a powerful blaze of light, scattering the Nazgûl and their steeds. As Gandalf and the soldiers rode through the great gates of Minas Tirith, Robin and Pippin sprinted down to the entrance of the city. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" they called, bombarding the Wizard with questions.

"What happened out there?"

"Are you alright?"

"What were the Black Riders doing out there?"

"What the hay were those dragon-things?"

Gandalf held up his hand, stemming the flow of questions. "All will be answered in due time. Now, we must…" The wizard trailed off, noticing the look on one of the soldier's faces as he gazed at the hobbits. The soldier, unlike many in his company, was dressed in the browns and greens one would associate with the Rangers. "Faramir," he addressed, staring at the man intently. "These are not the first Halflings to have crossed your path." It was a statement, not a question.

"No," Faramir answered.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin inquired, a hopeful look on his face.

"Indeed," Faramir replied. "I met them in Ithilien, not two days ago." He shook his head with worry. "Gandalf, they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Gandalf's face clouded with worry. "Faramir, you must tell me everything."

~o*o*o*o~

After listening to Gandalf and Faramir discuss the events of the previous two days, neither Robin nor Pippin's hearts were lightened. The two hobbits sat alone in one of the halls of the Citadel. Both of their legs dangled off the side of the stone bench far too big for them as they thought about what Gandalf had said.

"I wish there was something we could do," Robin sighed.

Pippin shook his head. "What could a hobbit do in a world of Men?"

"Even the smallest folk can do great things," a voice said from the doorway of the hall. Faramir walked over to them, placing a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You are to join the Tower Guard, my friend."

Robin beamed proudly at her friend. Pippin just smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

Faramir chuckled. "It belonged once to a young boy in the city, one who spent his time reading books and studying lore instead of sharpening his sword." A distant look came in Faramir's eyes, as if he was recalling some far off memory.

"This was yours?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was mine," Faramir answered. "My father had it made for me."

"Well, I think Pip's a bit taller than you were then," Robin commented, tugging a little on Pippin's surcoat.

Pippin chuckled. "I don't I'll grow anymore, except sideways." All three of them laughed happily together.

"Well, Pippin, it is time." Faramir gestured to the doorway of the hall. Pippin sighed, squaring his shoulders. Robin gave him an encouraging smile as he followed Faramir into the throne room. She was not allowed to be with him at his oath-taking ceremony, so she waited outside of the Citadel for him to finish.

Robin leaned against the wall, staring out at the city below. She could not bear the thought of seeing it in flames. All these people are going to die, all because Denethor was being, as Peyton would put it, a ding-dong. That man was absolutely stupid! Robin did not know how long she mentally ranted about Denethor, but soon, Pippin was beside her again, an unhappy look on his face.

"So, how did it go?" Robin asked.

Pippin shook his head. "Denethor sent Faramir to reclaim Osgiliath. Then he proceeded to eat as if nothing was wrong."

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "First, he sends his son on a complete suicide mission, and THEN he goes and eats while war is practically on his doorstep! I can't believe this!'

Pippin clasped Robin's shoulder reassuringly. "I know Robin, but there really isn't anything we can do."

Robin turned to Pippin, a very determined glint in her eye. "We can fight."

~o*o*o*o~

"Make way! Make way for the King!"

The soldiers from Edoras rode into Dunharrow, a sea of tents and soldiers spreading out before them. Théoden waved with pride to many of the soldiers as he passed through the camp.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked to one of his commanders.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord," Grimbold replied.

Another general approached him. "We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King."

Théoden nodded in approval. "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my lord," another soldier answered regretfully.

Kayden and Peyton soon dismounted their horses, coming to the tent that they had been given. It was rather small and plain, but neither expected much. They quickly set up their bedrolls and what little belongings they had before stepping out into the bright sunlight. They were soon joined by Legolas and Gimli.

"Peyton!" a voice called. Ėomer strode over to her. "Would you please assist me with some of the horses? They are restless and need to be calmed."

Peyton nodded. "Sure thing, Ėomer."

Kayden watched as the two walked away. "I wonder what the problem is with the horses."

"It is the mountain," Legolas replied ominously. "The shadow of the mountain frightens them and their riders."

"Then pray tell, laddie, why there is a road leading straight into it?" Gimli questioned.

"That road leads to the Dimholt, the Door Under the Mountain," Legolas answered. "None who venture there have ever returned." Kayden regarded the pass curiously for a moment, wondering what exactly was under the mountain that made it so forbidding.

Gimli snorted. "Enough of this dark mountain talk! Let's find some food."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden lay in her tent beside Peyton, staring at the blank canvas ceiling. Her friend was snoring softly, fast asleep, but unlike her, the elleth could not find rest. After a few moments of debate, Kayden decided to visit Déor. Poor horse hadn't been given much attention in a while, and Kayden knew more than anyone that the stallion deserved it. He had, after all, saved her life.

Deciding to wear her weaponry just in case something nasty decided to pop up (you could never be too careful in these times), Kayden stepped out into the cool night air, noting the distinct lack of stars in the sky. She strolled amiably through the camp, finally coming to the small area where she and her companions had left their steeds.

"Hey, buddy," Kayden whispered, stroking Déor's nose gently. "Are you alright?" The stallion whinnied softly, gently nudging Kayden's face to the side. It was then that the elleth noticed that both Brego and Arod were missing. _Well that's odd_, she thought to herself. Kayden swiftly swung herself up onto Déor's saddle and set off at a brisk trot through the camp, searching for her friends.

Soon enough, she had found Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, the three of them riding cautiously towards the dark mountain pass. "Oi!" she cried, urging Déor on a bit faster so as to catch up with them. "Just where do you think you three are going?"

Legolas whipped around at the sound of Kayden's voice. "Kayden, you cannot come with us. It is too dangerous."

Kayden gave the ellon a deadpan look. "And since when has that stopped me?" she questioned sarcastically. "Look, I'm coming with you. You three are my friends, and though I do not want to leave Peyton behind, I do not want you go into that mountain alone."

Aragorn sighed heavily, but a small smile grew on his face. "You three are some of the best companions one could hope for. Come, we must hurry."

The three horses continued to trot out of camp, evoking many surprised and disbelieving mutterings from many of the other soldiers still awake. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kayden entered the shadowy passage, the night mist beginning to obscure their vision. Kayden turned to look one last time at the camp before it was swallowed in fog. "Good luck, Peyton."

**Okay, so I shall see you all later! I'll miss you!**

**If it's not too hard, can you please review? It really makes my day!**


	30. Hope

**Okay, everyone I am back! Much to my surprise, this chapter ended up being a whole lot longer than I intended, which is why it took me so long to update.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! As usual, I do not own anything other than Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Chapter 30: Hope

"What do you mean I am not allowed to fight?"

Peyton's shout echoed through the camp. The young woman was staring furiously at Ėomer, her eyes blazing.

"I am sorry, Peyton," Ėomer replied as he finished donning his armor. "You cannot be in the danger of war. That is my final word." The horse lord swiftly mounted his steed, somberly gazing at her. "Goodbye, Peyton." He gave the horse a gentle nudge with his heels, and without another word, Ėomer galloped away from the tents and Peyton to join the Rohirrim.

Peyton spluttered with anger before storming off to…well, to be honest, she really didn't care where she went. The day had been perfectly awful. First, she had woken up to find that Kayden had disappeared overnight along with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. And now, she cannot go fight in battle! Maybe back on Earth, she would not have cared about going to war, but now, things were different. Here, the war was directly affecting those closest to her, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Growling irately, Peyton continued to stomp through the camp, hardly noticing when she ran directly into Ėowyn. "Sorry," Peyton apologized gruffly. She made to walk away, but Ėowyn suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

Ėowyn studied her infuriated expression intently. "My brother did not allow you to fight either, did he?" she questioned, a look of understanding on her face.

Peyton nodded curtly. "Yes, he…wait, you wanted to go to battle too?"

"Of course," Ėowyn replied, her face donning a dour expression. "Rohan is my country as much as it is his. Why can I not fight beside him for the country and people that I love dearly?"

"I understand," Peyton huffed angrily, her green eyes wandering over the deserted camp area. Most of the soldiers had already prepared to ride out for Gondor and were waiting on the edge of camp for the signal to leave. Peyton's eyes eventually strayed over one of the armory tents. The flap was left open, and there were still a few pieces of armor left inside. A sudden smile grew on Peyton's face. She glanced over to Ėowyn and saw that she too was staring at the tent, the same grin mirrored on her face.

Peyton gently nudged Ėowyn and gestured to the armory tent. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden shuddered as the company trotted through the grey canyon. It was quite dark and dismal, wisps of fog floating by and shrouding her vision. A chill seemed to ripple through the pass, causing Kayden's grip on Déor's reins to unconsciously tighten. "If we are searching for more troops, then why are we looking in this forsaken place?" she wondered aloud.

"An army lurks here, more powerful than any that live," Legolas replied solemnly. "This army was cursed by the last King of Gondor when they did not fulfill their oaths. The mountain men had sworn to come to his aid in battle, but when the time came, they fled into the shadows. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledges. Only the King of Gondor can summon them, and Aragorn holds the sword of the King as we speak."

Kayden nodded at the explanation. _I thought something seemed different about Aragorn's sword_, she mused to herself. Speaking of the Ranger, he had hardly uttered a word throughout the journey, mainly keeping to himself as he led them through the pass. Kayden believed it to be nervousness, but there was something about this place, an oppressing air that made them feel as if they did not belong…

Eventually, the foursome reached the end of the pass and dismounted. A large, black, stone doorway loomed before them, fog spilling out of the opening. A shiver ran through their bodies, seeming to steal the warmth of their blood away. Above the doorway was carved a series of symbols, completely foreign to Kayden. Legolas stared at the inscription, apparently understanding it.

"'The way is shut,'" he translated. "'It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'"

Kayden cocked her head quizzically to the side. "What in the world does that mean?"

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by a sudden rushing sound coming from inside of the doorway. A cold blast of air shot out towards them, spooking the horses terribly. The steeds reared and whinnied in fright, galloping madly away from the door.

Aragorn whirled around. "Brego!"

"Déor!" Kayden called desperately, but they horses were too far off to hear. The elleth shook her head in disappointment. "Just great…"

The four turned their attention back to the doorway, which seemed to tower darkly over them even more so than before. Gimli looked positively terrified at the prospect of going inside. Aragorn turned to face his companions, an unspoken question written on his face.

"We are ready, Aragorn," Kayden stated firmly, drawing Veryan. Legolas agreed, giving the Ranger a swift nod.

The briefest of smiles flashed across Aragorn's face before he regained his determined expression. Drawing his sword, he squared his shoulders and faced the door. "I do not fear death," he declared before bravely striding through the stone entry.

Legolas and Kayden glanced at each other briefly before following Aragorn into the Paths of the Dead. Kayden bit her lip and took a deep breath as they passed beneath the doorway, the dense fog already beginning to shroud her surroundings. "Oh, God, please help us all…"

~o*o*o*o~

Slowly, a black mass that stretched as far as anyone could see advanced on Minas Tirith. Several huge catapults loomed out of the hoard of orcs, each pulled by two massive trolls. Robin clenched the edge of the wall tight as she watched the army of Mordor close in on the city. Pippin was beside her, the two hobbits watching the black swarm in fear and anticipation of the battle to come.

Pippin turned to Robin. "Do you think we will have any chance of stopping them from taking the city?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I don't know, Pip," Robin replied gravely. "We lit the beacons though, didn't we? The army of Rohan should be coming to Gondor soon, Merry, Kayden, and Peyton with them." She heaved a sigh, biting her lip nervously. "I just hope they come in time."

Pippin nodded solemnly at Robin's answer, the two resuming their silent watch from the Citadel. Suddenly, a loud commotion could be heard at the steps leading up to the level. A group of soldiers were hurriedly bringing up a stretcher bearing an unconscious, possibly worse, figure to the base of the White Tree. The two hobbits scrambled over, wriggling through the soldiers to get a good view of who was on the stretcher.

It was Faramir.

The son of the Steward was bloody and bruised, a clear sign showing that the attempt at reclaiming Osgiliath had failed. Two arrows protruded from his right shoulder, spattered with a dark stain. Pippin and Robin knelt at his side, unable to tell if he was alive or not. They were, however, soon pushed out of the way as Denethor charged out of the Citadel to the stretcher, frantic worry etched across his face.

"My son!" he cried. "What has happened?"

"There were too many, milord," one of the soldiers who had brought up Faramir answered. "The soldiers were quickly defeated. None survived."

A look of pure shock flashed across Denethor's face, but it was quickly replaced by a visage of insanity. "My line has failed!" the Steward wailed. "The line of Stewards will fall!" Denethor staggered away from the stretcher, a mad glint in his eyes.

Pippin and Robin hastily knelt at Faramir's side, both panting slightly from the rush and their concern for the Steward's son. He had been very kind to the two of them in their brief encounters and was one of the few who did not doubt their strength. _Oh please, let him not be dead_, Robin prayed. _Oh God, let him still be alive…_

Pippin quickly laid a hand across Faramir's cheek, the young hobbit's face lighting up as he felt warmth on his skin. "He's alive!" he gasped excitedly. "Milord, he's alive!"

"Do not lie to me!" Denethor retorted. "My son is spent! My line has ended!"

Robin placed two fingers to Faramir's neck, the faint beat of a pulse thumping against her skin. "Sir, Pippin is not lying!" she shouted desperately. "Faramir is alive!"

Denethor, however, ignored her, staring out hopelessly at the advancing armies. "There is no hope left," he muttered, deranged. "Rohan will not come to our aid! It is over!"

The two hobbits exchanged worried glances. "Pippin, get Gandalf," Robin ordered in a hushed tone. "Denethor is in no state to be leading Gondor into battle." _To put it bluntly_, she mused to herself, _he's gone loopy._

Pippin nodded before springing to his feet, running as fast as his hairy feet could carry him to their quarters, where he believe the White Wizard would be. Sure enough, Gandalf was there, gripping his ivory staff tightly as he watched the battalions of orcs draw nearer. "Gandalf!" Pippin cried, panting. "Denethor…gone mad…need help…Faramir…"

Gandalf stared at the hobbit for a split second, and then, comprehending the message, leapt to his feet and hurried to the courtyard. "Bring Faramir to the Houses of Healing," he barked to the soldiers, who quickly obeyed. The White Wizard then proceeded to march to where Denethor stood before soundly whacking the Steward on the head with his staff. Denethor swiftly fell to the ground, shocked into silence. "Denethor, stay this madness!" Gandalf commanded. When the Steward made no move to indicate that he had heard the Wizard, Gandalf let out an irritated huff before striding to the white stone wall at the edge of the courtyard, leaning out to see all the soldiers in Minas Tirith.

"To your posts, men!" Gandalf cried, his booming voice echoing throughout the city. "Prepare for war!"

~o*o*o*o~

The Paths of the Dead were, to simply put it, downright creepy. The tunnels were pitch black, the only light coming from the torch in Aragorn's hand. Skulls littered the Paths, seemingly thousands stacked against one wall. A mist swirled around their feet, chilling and haunting.

Kayden held Veryan in front of her, her grip on the hilt shaking. The elleth was unnaturally tense, every movement she could hear echoing creepily from the cavern walls. When a hand touched her shoulder, she whirled around in alarm, only to find that it was just Legolas.

"Are you well?" he asked, concern etched across his face.

Kayden breathed a small sigh, lowering her sword. "I am fine, Legolas," she answered. "I guess the caverns are making me rather jumpy."

Legolas chuckled. "You are not the only one." He smiled softly and gestured to Gimli. The Dwarf looked downright terrified, gripping his axe so tightly the whiteness of his knuckles was practically showing through his gloves.

A faint laugh left Kayden's lips as she watched the Dwarf step cautiously through the caves. "You are quite right, Legolas." She continued walking through the Paths at Legolas's side, very glad to be in his company.

A sudden movement among the piles of skulls in front of them caught Kayden's attention. She watched as what seemed to be a cavalry of ghosts emerged from the walls and skulls. The riders were translucent, an eerie green light coming from them. Their banners, like shreds of cloud, swayed in an unseen wind, and their spears rose high like a forest. "Legolas," she whispered, gesturing to the specters. "Do you see them?"

Legolas nodded. "Indeed. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Summoned?" Gimli exclaimed from behind them, clearly not liking the sound of that.

As the company continued further into the network of tunnels, the fog began to thicken, forming into the shapes of hands trying to grasp them, though to little effect. Kayden, after attempting to swat away the first few tendrils of mist trying to grab her, just let the hands swirl around her, staring at them warily. Gimli comically tried puffing at the mist hands, but to no avail.

_CRUNCH._

As Aragorn stepped forward, a crushing noise filled the cavern. Just a slight bit curious, Kayden took a step towards Aragorn, and yet another crunch could be heard. Wondering what could be making the noise, the elleth looked down at the ground where the mist had thinned. She immediately regretted it.

They were stepping on skulls.

None of the party desiring to linger on the skull-filled road, the four rushed ahead and into the main cavern. The cave was immense, almost as vast as the ones in Moria. At the end of the cavern was a tall stone temple seemingly carved directly into the wall.

"Who enters my domain?"

A loud, deep voice echoed throughout the cave, sending a chill up Kayden's spine. Before the steps of the temple materialized a figure, glowing a pale green. A bulky metal crown rested on his head, shreds of his once fine robes hanging from his skeletal frame. Paper-like skin was stretched across his skull, and his eyes were pure milky white.

Aragorn stepped forward, no trace of fear or hesitation on his face. "One who would have your allegiance."

A menacing look passed across the King of the Dead's face. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Aragorn raised his sword higher, his grip tightening on the hilt. "You will suffer me!"

The King of the Dead then began to laugh, a cruel, harsh, bone-chilling laugh that would send children diving beneath their covers at night. Suddenly, ghostly apparitions of buildings appeared around them, towers, houses, the ethereal remains of a kingdom. Several thousand menacing phantoms poured out of these buildings, riding on the pale shapes of horses, all clutching spears and swords. The army of ghost began to close in on the foursome, chanting forebodingly.

"The way is shut," the King proclaimed, drawing nearer to the foursome. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut!" The army formed a tight circle around Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, their chanting increasing in intensity.

"Now you must die!"

The King of the Dead swung his ethereal sword at Aragorn, the Ranger lifting up his own to meet it. Kayden winced, expecting the King's sword to pass through Aragorn's and strike the Ranger, but instead, the all too familiar sound of blades clashing together rang out. The elleth's eyes widened upon seeing the two blades interlocked, their wielders mere inches away from each other.

The King seemed to be just as shocked as Kayden. "That blade was broken!" he gasped, recognizing the sword as the one belonging to the King of Gondor.

"It was reforged," Aragron countered, sweeping aside the King's blade. He then began to approach the dead army, holding out his hands. "I am Isildur's heir. I summon you to fulfill your oath to Gondor," he declared. "Fight for us and regain your honor!"

Kayden hoped beyond hope that the army would agree to Aragorn's request. They needed the troops in order to have any chance of aiding Gondor. But to her dismay, it did not appear like the dead army would assist them. The ghosts stood, unmoving, gazing at Aragorn. Then, with an echoing cackle, the King of the Dead disappeared, his troops also beginning to fade away.

"You have my word!" Aragorn called desperately. "Fight for me and I will release you from your curse!" The dead did not heed his shouts, however, and soon, only a few green wisps of smoke were left.

"STAND YOU TRAITORS!" Gimli bellowed, his cry not having the desired effect. The cavern remained empty, devoid of what the four had believed to be their last hope.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a crackling noise was heard from the walls of the temple in from of them. Before their eyes, the walls began to collapse like paper, thousands of skulls beginning to spill out in a thunderous roar.

"RUN!" Kayden yelled. The four scrambled to the end of the cavern, doing their best to avoid the avalanche of bone. But despite their attempts, the foursome was soon nearly buried by the skulls. Kayden wrenched herself through the mass of bones, hurriedly following Aragorn. She could hear him shouting something, but it was lost over the din the crashing bones.

Eventually, they all stumbled out into the daylight, smoke and dust from the avalanche curling at their heels. Kayden blinked for a few moments, blinded by the sunlight. When her sight had finally returned to normal, she examined her surroundings. They had emerged on a steep embankment near a winding green river.

But when she saw what sailed upon the river, her heart dropped like a stone. A fleet of menacing black ships cruised along the water, a trail of fire and destruction in their wake. Aragorn dropped to his knees at the sight of them, hopelessness written across his face.

"The Corsairs of Umbar," he muttered, disheartened. "Pirates. They sail to aid Mordor in the attack on Minas Tirith. The soldiers will be overwhelmed, even with Rohan's aid. Without any other reinforcements, our forces will surely be defeated."

Kayden stared at the ground, unable to think straight. Peyton…Robin…They would be at Gondor, devastated by the vast amount of Mordor's forces. Hardly any hope was left for them.

Then, as if in answer to an unspoken prayer, a rumbling could be heard from the stone wall behind them. The King of the Dead emerged, followed by his ghostly army, flickering green in the daylight. And when the King spoke, a spark of hope lit up in Kayden at the two words the phantom uttered.

"We fight."

**Hopefully, I'll get to the Battle of Pelennor Fields within the next few chapters. I am so happy with the response this fic has been receiving. It seriously makes me so happy to see a new follower or review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited! Keep it up! **


	31. Friends in my Heart

**Hello everyone! Finally, I am back! This chapter was giving me such a hard time for various reasons. It's another filler chapter, so it's not as long as I'd like it to be. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Chapter 31: Friends in my Heart

_SCREEEEE!_

Robin and Pippin yelped as the Ringwraiths swooped over the city, shrieking their foul cries. The two hobbits pressed their hands to their ears in an attempt to block out the noise as they raced through the city. Rubble littered the streets, huge boulders that were once walls littering their path. The din of soldiers shouting orders blared around them, but the deep, booming voice of Gandalf rose above all.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" he bellowed from the wall. "Stand your ground! Do not give in to fear!"

Gandalf's last command was quite hard for many to do, in Robin's opinion. The Ringwriaths terrorized the city on their Fell Beasts, their cries seemingly instilling fear inside of the fighters. Robin nearly collapsed in fright as another wraith swooped over their level, screeching its bone-chilling cry.

"Come on, Robin!" Pippin urged, hands firmly placed over his ears.

Robin leaned against the wall, shaking violently and eyes clenched shut. "I-I don't t-think I can!" she stuttered.

Pippin strode to her side, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to, Robin," he stated. "Think of everyone out there fighting…the soldiers, Gandalf, Aragorn, Peyton, Merry…"

At the mention of Merry's name, something flared inside Robin's chest, warmth rising up throughout her body. She realized that Pippin was right, they had a reason to be fighting, and she wasn't about to let those people, especially Merry, down. Her eyes snapped open, courage welling up inside of her. Robin gave Pippin a quick nod, and the two hobbits dashed through the battle, both drawing their blades. "Quick, let's find Gandalf!" Robin shouted.

The two hobbits raced through the battlefield, occasionally viewing the expanse of black before the walls of the city. Huge towers rose out of the masses, allowing orcs to climb onto the wall and fight the soldiers directly. Robin and Pippin eventually made it to the wall, where the White Wizard stood, sword and staff in hand, furiously striking the oncoming hoard.

"Fight them back!" he commanded to the soldiers. Gandalf then turned to see Robin and Pippin running towards him. "Go back, you two! This is no place for a hobbit!"

"But we have to fight!" Robin protested. Suddenly, an orc leapt towards them from a nearby tower, dirty and rank with blood. Without thinking, Robin dove out of the way, dragging Pippin with her. The two hobbits briefly glanced at each other, and then, with a loud cry, they charged forward, their short swords impaling the foul creature through the stomach.

An impressed smile flickered across Gandalf's face. "Hobbits will always continue to surprise me," he remarked, his face then become serious. "Now go, back up the hill, both of you!"

Not daring to disobey Gandalf, Robin and Pippin nodded and began sprinting off the wall and back to the Citadel. But as they ran, the two hobbits could hear the orcs chanting below.

"GROND! GROND! GROND!"

Robin shuddered, knowing that whatever the orcs were chanting about, it could not be good.

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stood on the banks of the river, watching as the fleet of Corsair ship slowly approached them. Their leathery black sails flapped in the wind like great dragon wings, carrying their gray boats across the murky waters of the Anduin. Kayden could see several hard-looking men dressed in black armor filling the top decks of the ships.

"Halt!" Aragorn called out to the Corsairs once they were within earshot. "You may go no further. You will not enter the kingdom of Gondor."

The crew howled with laughter at the Ranger's command. "Who're you to deny us passage?" the boson of the nearest ship shouted back.

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas, who stood on the other side of Gimli. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear," he muttered. Legolas nodded, swiftly notching an arrow and pulling the taut string back.

"Mind your aim!" Gimli whispered, gently nudging the bottom of Legolas's bow with the butt of his axe. Unfortunately, the slightest motion can change the course of the arrow, and Legolas wasn't able to correct his aim before he released the shot, the arrow sailing over the river and directly into a mercenary standing beside the boson.

Kayden slapped her face into her palm, shaking her head at the dwarf's antics, while Legolas glared at said dwarf. Gimli cringed beneath the Elf's piercing gaze and did his best to try and cover his mistake. "That's right! We warned you!" Gimli shouted to the Corsairs. "Um…prepare to be boarded!"

The mercenaries cackled at the ridiculous statement. "Boarded?" they taunted as they continued sailing by. "By you and whose army?"

Kayden glanced over at Aragorn, a smirk forming on her face. Aragorn nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "This army," he announced, and with a blast of wind, the Army of the Dead materialized behind them in all of their ghostly green splendor. With a terrifying battlecry, the King of the Dead charged forward towards the Corsairs, the laughs of the mercenaries quickly become shouts of fear. Kayden's hair whipped around her face as the Army of the Dead followed their leader, the occasional soldier passing through her body.

Within minutes, all of the ships were devoid of mercenaries, the decks still and silent. Aragorn turned to his companions as one boat came close enough to the shore for them to board.

"Come," he instructed. "We go to aid Gondor."

~o*o*o*o~

Meanwhile, Peyton was also traveling to the White City's aid. She, Ėowyn, and Merry stood together amidst the Rohirrim as they rested while a few others, led by Ėomer, scouted. The three of them had removed their helmets for the time being, assured that in all the hustle and bustle of the soldiers, no one would bother to look their way and recognize them.

Peyton sighed, fiddling with her armor. Both she and Ėowyn had "borrowed" some spare Rohirrim armor and dressed like two ordinary Rohirrim soldiers so they may ride to battle. Both had their respective weapons, Ėowyn's sword and Peyton's bow, strapped onto their person, ready for war. Ėowyn had also insisted that Merry join them, since he too was not permitted to fight.

Currently, Merry was perched on a rock, silently chewing on a sandwich (hobbits and their unquenchable appetites). Ėowyn was pacing, her long flaxen hair floating gently in the wind. An anxious expression was on her face, no doubt mirrored on Peyton's visage.

"Do you think we will make it in time?" Peyton asked, biting her lip.

"I do not know, Peyton," Ėowyn answered gravely. "I do not know." The shieldmaiden heaved a sigh turning to look at her companions. "But we must have courage. Courage for our friends and for the battle that is to come."

Peyton nodded, sitting on the rock beside Merry. The hobbit smiled gently at her. "I…I know that we alone can't save Middle-Earth," he began, twiddling his thumbs. "But our friends need our help. Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Robin…" Merry trailed off in thought for a moment. "More than anything, I wish I could see them all again. That's the reason why I'm fighting."

A grin slowly spread across Peyton's face. "That's a very good reason, Merry," she replied, rising to her feet. "I think that's why I'm fighting too."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden leaned against the edge of the ship, watching silently as the riverbank passed by. The sky was covered in a dull haze, making everything seem dismal. A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt a presence come beside her. "Does something trouble you?" the familiar voice of Legolas asked.

"I hope Peyton and Robin are alright," Kayden remarked. "Back home, we were nearly inseparable. But now, they're both somewhere I'm not, and I have no way of talking to them, to see if they're okay."

"The bonds of fellowship between the three of you are incredibly strong," Legolas stated. "Your friends give you courage and strength, and there is no doubt that you give them that as well." He gently clasped her shoulder. "And you may be separated by many leagues, but they will always be with you, in your heart. You will know if one falls; your heart will tell you so."

Kayden turned to Legolas, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What chance do you think we have of winning against Sauron?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of the ellon's lips. "What does your heart tell you?"

The elleth paused for a minute. "That we have a chance," she finally answered. "A small chance, but a chance nonetheless."

Legolas nodded. "Yes. We must have hope."

~o*o*o*o~

So apparently, "Grond" was a battering ram. A massive battering ram shaped like a wolf's head and spewing fire everywhere. The thundering boom of Grond beating against the gates of Minas Tirith echoed throughout the entire city. Robin and Pippin watched with dismay as evening darkened to night, and flaming rocks were hurled at the city walls, effectively crushing them. Eventually, Robin couldn't take the sight of the city being ruined any longer.

"I'm going to go check on Faramir," she whispered, leaving Pippin in the courtyard. Hurriedly, Robin walked to the Houses of Healing, where Gandalf had instructed the guards to take the wounded Faramir. She took a few wrong turns on the way there, but eventually, she found the cool stone hall lined with beds.

Upon entering the Houses of Healing, she found it completely deserted, not a soul in sight. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing strangely against the stone walls. "Faramir?" Robin rushed through the rows of beds, looking for any sign of the Steward's son. When she reached the very end, she saw that the last bed's covers were askew, indicating that someone had been lying there.

"Where did Faramir go?" she mused aloud. After a moment, she broke out into a run. "I need to tell Pippin!" Robin raced to the courtyard as fast as she could, her bare, hairy feet pounding against the stone. "Pippin!" she cried, only to find that he had gone missing as well.

"Where did he go?" she wondered aloud. After a few moments of thought, Robin still could not find an answer to her question. There was one person who would know what to do, though, but she certainly did not want to go where he was. After all, Gandalf was in the lower levels, which currently were billowing smoke and flames.

But she needed to speak with him. Faramir and Pippin's disappearances were no light matter. So, with a deep breath, she broke into a run, charging into the chaos below. Suddenly, an immense boom was heard, and Robin could hear the orcs beginning to swarm the city. "Retreat!" the deep voice of Gandalf bellowed from the first level. "Retreat to the second level!"

Immediately, Robin increased her pace, going into an all-out sprint. Eventually, she reached the lower levels, flames, smoke, and blood swirling around her. "GANDALF!" she shouted desperately, fighting the waves of soldiers retreating. "GANDALF!" Robin thought she heard Pippin a ways away, he too calling for the White Wizard.

Suddenly, Robin heard a whimpering to her right. The hobbit turned to see a young girl, maybe around six years old, peeking out from behind a wooden door, the door collapsing in and obstructing the way out. "Hold on," Robin called out to the little girl, rushing to the door. She swiftly drew the knife Lady Galadriel had gifted her and began hacking away at the wood, eventually breaking enough away so that the young girl could free herself.

"Come on!" Robin shouted, seizing her hand and breaking into a run. The little girl quickly sped up her pace, and the two dashed through the city, dodging rubble and debris as it flew past. The sounds of the orcs drew steadily nearer as the pair charged through the gates to the next level. A mass of soldiers swirled around them, bringing materials to barricade the door.

Robin ducked into an abandoned alleyway where they wouldn't be bothered by the soldiers. "Are you alright?" the hobbit asked the young girl, examining her for injuries. There were a few nicks and bruises, but nothing serious.

The young girl nodded, a smile beginning to form on her face. "T-thank you," she stated, giving Robin a hug.

Robin, quite shocked, awkwardly patted her back. "You're welcome. Now go; run up to the higher levels. You should be safer there." The little girl nodded before speeding off. Robin watched her retreating back for a while, hoping that she and everyone else would be alright. As far as she could tell, they were fighting a losing battle, and if help didn't come soon, no one would be safe.

Sighing, Robin gazed up at the sky, soft rays of sunlight beginning to peek over the tops of the buildings. She jumped in surprise a shadow passed over her, the hobbit cringing in terror as the King of all Nazgûl swooped over the city, headed for the Citadel. A sense of dread washed over her as she watched the Fell Beast soar higher into the city.

Suddenly, an immense horn blast shook the air, not loud and menacing like the call of the orcs, but deep and friendly, a hopeful note to its cry.

Rohan had arrived.

**So, in case any of you are confused as to what happened to Faramir: yes, loopy old Denethor did try to burn him, and Gandalf and Pippin did save him, but Robin just wasn't there to see it. Therefore, it's not included in the story, because frankly, I can't write loopy Denethor! I do like calling him loopy, though. That's fun. :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	32. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

**I'm back! Yay!**

**Finally, this chapter is finished! It took me forever to make myself pleased with how this came out. Honestly, I originally had a completely different plan for the battle, but I think I like this better.**

**Important note: I just wanted to remind you all that this story takes place mainly from Kayden, Robin, and Peyton's points of view. That means that many important events may occur but are not written in this story because my characters aren't there to see it happen (like with Denethor). This is their story, and sometimes, the canon characters aren't a part of it.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything except Peyton, Kayden, and Robin.**

Chapter 32: The Battle of Pelennor Fields

The Rohirrim crested the great hill bordering Pelennor Fields, several hundred horsemen lined in ranks overlooking the army of Mordor. The mass of orcs seemed like thousands of black ants, scuttling around and preparing for the impending battle. The rising sun shone down on the fields, dimmed by the foul haze coming from the depths of Mordor.

Peyton, Merry, and Ėowyn rode near the back of the lines, nervously gazing at the ranks of orcs assembling before them. "Here goes nothing," Peyton whispered, biting her lip and tightening her grip on Greystorm's reins. Ėowyn and Merry could only nod in agreement, listening as Théoden began calling out orders.

"Ėomer, take your éored down the left flank!" the king commanded. "Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company to the right after you pass the wall! Forth and fear no darkness!" Thoeden then began riding along the front ranks, raising his glittering sword high in the morning light. "Arise! Arise, riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! 'Tis a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" The king came to a halt in the center of the men, now gazing out across the fields. "Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!"

"Death!" the soliders echoed, unsheathing their swords and readying their shields.

A fierce smile spread across Theoden's face. "Death!"

"Death!"

"_DEATH!_"

"_**DEATH!**_" The soldiers nearly screamed their final cry. Peyton and Ėowyn joined in the chorus of soldiers, thrusting their fists into the air.

"FORTH ĖORLINGAS!" Theoden bellowed, swinging his sword forward and motioning for the charge to begin. Dozens of horns sounded from the ranks of horsemen, and all as one, the Rohirrim began advancing. The army moved slowly at first, but soon they were racing towards the orcs in a full gallop. Black arrows rained down on them from above, but only a few in the vast number of soldiers were shot down, and the charge of the Rohirrim crashed into the ranks of the orcs, tearing through the mass of foul creatures.

Peyton whipped out her bow, gripping onto Greystorm with her knees as she notched an arrow. She swiftly began firing at nearby orcs, taking several down as Ėowyn and Merry cantered beside her, shieldmaiden and hobbit slicing at the orcs with their blades. The haze of battle filled Peyton's vision, causing her to become quickly lost in the fight for her life. Ėomer's voice quickly snapped her back to attention. "Drive them to the river!" he cried.

Peyton looked up, and to her surprise, the orcs were beginning to flee the fields, racing to save their sorry hides. With a whoop of glee, Peyton whirled Greystorm around and began pursuing the orcs. However, her excitement and joy were short-lived as a terrifying sight met her eyes, and a thunderous din began to shake the earth.

A line of massive elephant-like creatures were advancing onto the field, each the size of a several-story building. A humongous pair of tusks reached down to the earth from their faces, a long, muscular trunk painted with swirling red designs sweeping between them. Each had a large wooden structure, much like a tower, secured to their backs, arrows flying from their levels and down upon the Rohirrim.

"What the heck are those things?" Peyton whispered to Ėowyn, her green eyes wide as dinner plates and fixated on the creatures.

"Mûmakil," Ėowyn replied, tightening her grip on the reins of her horse. "I have only heard of them in legend, but it appears that they and their riders, the Haradrim, have allied themselves with the orcs." It was then that Peyton noticed that the orcs weren't fleeing from the battle; instead, the loathsome creatures were running to safety behind the ranks of mûmakil.

Peyton groaned, shaking her head. "Oh, that's just peachy."

"Reform the lines! Reform the lines!" Théoden cried, his voice carrying over the fields. Despite their fear of the massive mûmakil, the Rohirrim dutifully followed their king, forming a line of horsemen opposing the Haradrim. "Sound the charge!" Théoden commanded, riding in the center of the line. "Take them head-on!"

The horns of Rohan trumpeted loud and clear across the fields. "CHAAARGE!" Théoden screamed, and with a flurry of neighs and shouts, the Rohirrim galloped forward towards the ranks of Haradrim and orcs. The mûmakil, unfazed by the charge, swung their long ivory tusks into the ground, plowing through horsemen and sending dirt flying.

A look of determination crossed Peyton's face as she spurred on Greystorm. She had lost track of Merry and Ėowyn during the fray of the charge, but all she could do was hope they were safe. As she approached a mûmak, Peyton readied her bow, the golden fletching brushing against her cheek as she aimed. Quickly, she released the arrow, the shot sailing through the air and piercing the mûmak's eye. The great beast reared in pain, trumpeting and roaring with rage. Greystorm dashed underneath the beast, dodging the Haradrim darts that flew his way. As she passed a spear embedded in the ground, Peyton leaned over and yanked it out of the earth, hoisting it over her shoulder. Hoping that it would find its target, Peyton hurled the spear with all her might at the inside of the mûmak's legs. The spear found its mark, and with an agonized screech, the beast tumbled onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Peyton cheered, pleased with her success. Swiftly, she continued weaving between the mûmakil, felling many orcs and Haradrim that came near her. Suddenly, the mûmak she was under reared onto its hind legs with a monstrous roar, its stance beginning to wobble and tip. Peyton hurriedly whirled Greystrorm around, galloping as fast as possible away from the beast as it toppled to the ground. The resulting thump of the mûmak's body caused Greystorm to bolt with shock, making Peyton tumble out of the saddle and onto the dusty ground.

"Oh, crackerjack," Peyton cursed quietly, pushing herself off the ground and dusting her armor off. She hardly even noticed that her helmet had been knocked off from the fall, and frankly, she didn't care.

A sudden growl from behind her snapped Peyton back to attention. Whirling around, she saw that one of the foul orcs, skin grimy and gnarled, had attempted to sneak up on her. Acting on instinct, she dodged the orc's strike, swiftly drawing her dagger and stabbing it into the orc's stomach. More orcs and Haradrim swarmed around her, and with a piercing battlecry, Peyton leapt back into the fray, slicing at foes with her dagger. Close combat certainly wasn't her forte, but she would have to do her best. After all, her friends were counting on her.

~o*o*o*o~

Meanwhile, in the city of Minas Tirith, things were not faring well.

The first level was consumed with flames and swarming with orcs, the booming sounds of a troll's hammer thundering against the gate to the second level. Gandalf, Robin, and Pippin were huddled against a wall near the door, watching as the soldiers stood at the ready, waiting for the inevitable onslaught. The trio had soon reunited after the arrival of Rohan, and after each quickly recounted their adventures to the others, the three gathered together, preparing themselves for what would be for most the last battle.

Pippin sighed. "I didn't think it would end this way."

"End?" Gandalf asked softly. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we must all take one day." A small smile settled onto the Wizard's lips as both Pippin and Robin listened intently. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all is turned to silver glass. And then you see it."

"See what, Gandalf?" Robin questioned, curious.

He took a deep breath, gazing benevolently down at the two hobbits. "White shores, and beyond, a far green country beneath a swift sunrise."

Pippin and Robin glanced at each other, enraptured looks mirrored on their faces. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Robin grinned.

"No…not at all," Pippin agreed. Their pleased thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by a particularly loud bang on the wooden gate. Both Pippin and Robin drew their swords, mustering all the courage they could. Gandalf nodded in approval at the two hobbits before readying his staff and sword. Three hard gazes fell on the wooden gateway as three brave hearts waited for the inevitable.

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton didn't know how long they had been fighting. Everywhere she looked, more and more orcs seemed to appear. Mûmakil trampled the brown grasses beneath their gigantic feet, their Haradrim riders showering arrows down upon the field. Despite her best efforts, Peyton had already received a few cuts and bruises, an especially big gash on her upper left arm. She was beginning to grow weary of the battle, but she knew that she couldn't stop, _wouldn't_ stop, until it was over.

Peyton raced swiftly across the fields, slicing through orcs and Haradrim soldiers. A small, relieved smile broke out on her face as she witnessed a familiar figure fighting off a battalion of orcs. Ėomer's face was shining with sweat, his helmet missing. Fatigue was beginning to show on his face, and Peyton figured she didn't look any better than he. She was about to continue on her way when she noticed an orc that he had missed coming up behind him, raising his sword to strike…

"ĖOMER!"

Quickly notching an arrow on her bow, Peyton fired, her shot landing straight in the orc's skull, causing the foul creature to keel over, dead. Ėomer stared in surprise at the fallen orc before turning in the direction of the shout. "Peyton!" he cried, rushing over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Peyton shouted. The duo stood back to back, weapons at the ready, as a circle of orcs began to surround them. "I'm helping you guys fight!"

"I told you to stay back at the camp!" Ėomer reprimanded as he swung his sword into an orc. "It's too dangerous here!"

"You saw me fight at Helm's Deep!" Peyton retorted, dodging an orc's wide swing before stabbing it in the back. "You know I'm perfectly capable of fighting in battle! Danger was never an issue for me!" She paused in her rant to nimbly leap over an orc's sword as it hurtled towards her legs. "So why wouldn't you let me fight?"

Ėomer didn't answer for a few moments, brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to block and strike at the orcs beside Peyton. Eventually he did speak, his voice ringing out amidst the sounds of war. "Because I love you!"

Peyton nearly fell over in shock, her green eyes wide as dinner plates for the second time that day. "Wait…what?"

Swiftly, Ėomer seized her hand, pulling her close to his chest. "Because I love you," he repeated, his tone softer than before. He gazed straight into Peyton's eyes before smoothly bringing his lips to meet hers. Peyton just stood there in shock for a moment, dagger hanging limply at her side. But then, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, and for a moment, both forgot that they were in the middle of a battle.

After a few moments, the two broke apart, surprised and pleased smiles on their faces. "Go Peyton," Ėomer stated gesturing to the battlefield. "Fighting is a part of who you are, and I was wrong to hold you back. Just…be careful."

Peyton nodded her head, the wild glint in her eyes that had become all too common over the past few months shining brightly. "You got it, Ėomer." And with that, she sped across the fields, hacking and stabbing at foes. A fierce smile etched itself across her face, and she now knew that there was one more person she was fighting for.

The dagger Aragorn had given her such a long time ago back at Weathertop flashed in her hands as she felled orcs and Haradrim, unknowingly making her way closer to the river. Her energy was beginning to run out, though, and she didn't know how much longer…

"PEYTON!"  
>An extremely familiar voice called her name behind her, and the thump of a sword striking an orc head was heard. Peyton whirled around to see Kayden standing behind her, wrenching one of her swords from an orc's corpse, the foul creature's arms above its head, poised to strike.<p>

Peyton knew she probably should have thanked Kayden for saving her life, or at least be grateful that her friend was alive, but instead, she was only furious at the elleth, her already red cheeks becoming redder. "Where the heck have you been?" she shouted.

Kayden smirked, glancing over her shoulder. "Getting some help."

As if on cue, numerous ghostly green apparitions swept by them, howling unearthly battlecries as they charged down a mûmak with ease. Peyton blinked, completely amazed at what she was seeing. "Well…um…thanks."

"You should thank Aragorn," Kayden replied, driving both of her short swords into an oncoming foe. "He was the one who was able to bring them here." She twirled Veryan and Brethil in her hands and leapt into a fighting stance, her face clouding over with ferocity and seriousness. "Let's drive these orcs out of here."

Peyton gave her a swift nod, notching a mallorn arrow on her string. "Just don't die on me, okay?"

Kayden smiled as she deftly dodged an orc's strike before rapidly delivering two blows to the stomach. "Wouldn't dream of it."

**So, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**On a completely unrelated note, I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! OH MY SWEET POTATOES!**

**Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed my story! I seriously appreciate it more than I could describe in words. You are all the BEST!**


	33. Together Again

**Okay, I'm back again! Here's another chapter, though it may be shorter than normal. I can't believe I'm almost done!**

**Also, I will be going back to school soon, so that means you'll probably have to wait a little longer for chapters to be published. But don't worry, this story will continue on!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything other than Kayden, Peyton, Robin, and their craziness.**

Chapter 33: Together Again

"Thirty, Legolas!"

Gimli shouted out his score as he sprinted to where the elf stood on the battlefield, swinging his axe around madly. Legolas smirked in reply, swiftly notching an arrow and launching it straight into an oncoming orc's chest.

"Thirty-two, my friend," he stated proudly.

"Thirty-three!" Kayden yelled, wrenching her swords from the gut of an orc. While she and Peyton were chasing down a mûmak, the duo had been separated, and the elleth now found herself fighting alongside Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The four battled their hardest against the orcs and Haradrim, successfully making headway into the field and towards the city. Transparent green soldiers swirled around them, felling opponents left and right.

Suddenly, Gimli whirled around, darting away from his current position. "Legolas!" he cried, frantically gesturing behind the ellon.

Kayden turned to see what Gimli's commotion was about and immediately stiffened at the sight. One lone mûmak was charging towards them, a wooden tower swaying on its back as its giant footsteps trembled the earth. Legolas, completely unfazed by the beast's sudden appearance, swiftly began running at it, swinging onto its long ivory tusk.

Kayden watched in horror as the elf nimbly dodged the mûmak's trunk as it swatted at him before leaping onto the beast's foreleg and using a dangling rope to swing onto its backside. How the heck was he able to do that?

Her incredulous stream of thoughts was broken as Aragorn's voice snapped through her ears. "Kayden, behind you!"

Kayden spun around only to feel a massive ball of fur crash into her, sending her tumbling painfully into the earth. The snarling, hideous face of a warg loomed over her, its sharp claws digging into her shoulders. The elleth swiftly dodged the warg's strike, twisting beneath the beast's belly to deliver a firm kick to its stomach. The warg yelped at the blow, losing its focus for just enough time to allow Kayden to roll out from under the creature. Angered by the loss of its prey, the warg charged again, but this time, Kayden was ready, She agilely leapt onto the beast's back as it rushed towards her, driving both Veryan and Brethil into its hide. With an anguished roar, the warg tumbled to the ground, Kayden falling along with it.

Picking herself up from the dirt, Kayden watched in awe as Legolas successfully brought down the giant mûmak, elegantly sliding down its trunk as it fell. A small grin made its way onto the Elf's face at his job well done. Gimli, meanwhile, was gaping at his competitor, his eyes widening beneath his bushy red eyebrows. When he finally regained his composure, all he could do was glare at the Elf.

"That still only counts as one!"

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton sprinted across the plain, yelling Kayden's name as she searched for her friend. Seriously, attempting to bring down that mûmak was a REALLY bad idea. Ghostly green soldiers swirled around her as she ran, weaving around the dead bodies of orcs and men littering the fields. The battle was winding down, thanks to the timely arrival of the Army of the Dead. The remaining orcs and Haradrim quickly retreated from the fields, running towards the red haze of Mordor. Peyton smiled tiredly at their withdrawal; she didn't know how much longer she could last.

A few yards away, a familiar figure clad in blue and gray walked among the fields, she too searching for her friends. Peyton's face brightened considerably when she saw her, bolting to where she stood.

"Kayden!"

The elleth whirled around, beaming as she saw her best friend running towards her. "Peyton! You're alright!"

Peyton crossed her arms, giving Kayden a playfully annoyed glare. "Oh, come on, you don't think I'm that bad of a fighter, do you?"

"Nah, you just always seem to make stupid decisions," Kayden replied, grinning cheekily at Peyton's glare.

"Like when?"

"Well, let's see, there was that time when you jumped off the broken wall of Helm's Deep into a charging hoard of Uruks with Gimli…Oh, and trying to attack that mûmak was your idea…" The elleth poked Peyton's chest for emphasis, a joking smile on her face.

"Okay, fine, I get it!" Peyton threw her hands into the air in defeat. "But you're the one who keeps disappearing on me!"

Kayden chuckled. "Fair enough." She playfully punched Peyton's shoulder, eliciting a small "ow" from her friend. "Now come on, we need to get cleaned up. Robin's probably waiting for us."

~o*o*o*o~

"Merry!"

"Kayden!"

"Peyton!"

"MERRY!"

The shouts of the two hobbits echoed across the battlefield as they ran about, searching for their friend. Every so often they would halt, poking at the dead bodies and hoping beyond hop that their companions weren't among them. Eventually, the duo saw a familiar emerald gleam among the grasses and quickly rushed towards it.

"Oh no," Robin breathed, staring down at what they had found.

It was one of the Elven cloaks of Lothlórien, its shining leaf brooch still twinkling in the dim sunlight. The grey cloth was torn and tattered in some parts, but still, none of their friends would have willingly discarded it.

Pippin's eyes were wide with worry as he turned to Robin. "We have to find them!"

Robin nodded frantically. "You go that way, I'll go this way!" she ordered, gesturing wildly in two different directions. Pippin quickly agreed, and the two parted ways, speeding over the dry brown grass. Robin had to find them, find _him._

Over the past few days, Robin had noticed something. She not only missed Kayden and Peyton, but she also missed Merry as well. There seemed to be this...connection between them that had begun as a small friendship. But soon it grew, the bond between them becoming tighter and stronger without them noticing. Once they had separated, one traveling to Gondor, the other riding with Rohan, the link between them had stretched, causing Robin to miss his companionship greatly. She didn't know it, but Merry felt the same way too.

"MERRY!" Robin screamed at the top of her lungs, searching amongst the crowds for the small body of the hobbit. "Where are you?" she muttered, stopping by one of the mûmakil carcasses to catch her breath. Her warm brown eyes darted around the area, scanning the bodies for any signs of familiarity. Finally, they landed on a head of curly hair poking out from beneath an orc corpse.

_Merry!_ Robin's eyes brightened with hope, and she hurriedly dropped onto her knees beside him. With all of her might, she shoved the orc body away from her, the corpse rolling away to reveal the blond hobbit. Merry lay unmoving, his face and armor covered in sweat and grime. A trail of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Merry!" Robin cried, shaking him gently. "Merry, wake up!"

Slowly, one green eye cracked open, then the other, and the young hobbit's chest began to slowly rise and fall again. "Robin," he breathed. "Is that you?"

Robin nodded happily, a relieved and joyful grin spreading across her face. "Yes, Merry, it's me. I'm right here." Softly, she lifted him into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "And I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

A weak smile tugged at Merry's lips as he leaned his neck forward onto her shoulder, returning the hug. "I missed you, Robin."

"I missed you too, Merry," Robin replied, releasing him from her arms. "Now, come on, let's get you to the Houses."

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton sat on the cool stone steps inside the Houses of Healing, gazing wearily at her surroundings. Aragorn strode this way and that, attending to several patients, a bowl of water and athelas leaves always at his side. Absentmindedly, she scratched at the bandages on her arm, wondering where Kayden and Robin were. The former had gone off with Legolas and Gimli a while ago, the Dwarf muttering incoherently about scores and whatnot, and Robin was unfortunately nowhere to be found. This greatly worried Peyton, but she was honestly too tired to run about the wreckage of the city to search for her.

Her roving green eyes settled to a cot over to her right where Ėowyn lay sleeping, her brother watching nervously over her. Peyton had a near heart attack when she found Ėowyn lying unmoving in the Houses of Healing, Aragorn gently tending to her. Thankfully, the shieldmaiden did awaken, and Peyton exchanged a few words with her before she fell back to sleep.

"Peyton?"

Peyton quickly turned at the soft voice behind her calling her name. A huge grin broke out across her face as she saw the small, hairy-footed owner of the voice.

"Robin!" Peyton cried, leaping up and rushing over to her. Immediately, she dropped onto her knees and pulled her other best friend into a massive hug. "You're alright!"

Robin nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around the human. "You're alive!"

Peyton pulled out of the hug, laughter twinkling in her eyes. "Seriously, why does everyone doubt my fighting ability?"

Robin chuckled at this before looking her friend over. Peyton was covered in grime, much like Merry was, her armor stained with what looked like blood. Fatigue shone through her eyes, and yet still a smile was on her face. "Well, I'm glad to see you haven't changed too much, Peyton." The hobbit then proceeded to look about the room, searching for the last person she needed to find. "Hey, where's Kayden?"

"You know what? I honestly don't know." Peyton rose to her feet, gazing down at her friend. "Come on, let's go find her. I think she's probably with Legolas and Gimli."

It didn't take long for the pair to follow the noise of merry laughter to one of the benches a little ways away from the Houses of Healing, where two Elves and a Dwarf all sat.

"Oy, lassie, I think there's someone here to see you," Gimli remarked, gesturing to the duo standing a few yard away.

A joyful light sparked in her deep blue eyes. "Robin!" she cried, nearly tackling her little friend in a hug.

Peyton coughed lightly, mock glaring at the hobbit and the elleth. "Aren't you two forgetting someone?"

Robin and Kayden glanced at each other, mischievous grins mirrored on their faces. As one, they pounced onto Peyton, knocking her to the ground. Peals of jubilant laughter followed as the three playfully wrestled with each other, and even Legolas and Gimli let out a chuckle at their expense. For now, right at this moment, everything was perfect.

**Whoo! Battle of the Black Gates coming up soon! I can't wait!**

**Please review!**


	34. A Promise

**Whoo-hoo! Another chapter! I really wanted to publish this one, thus explaining why I'm up at one o'clock in the morning writing this author's note.**

**This chapter is a "short and sweet" type of chapter. It's not extremely long, and at least half of it is a lot of reflecting, thinking, and other various types of fluffy stuff. Next chapter, we should finally get to the final battle for all of Middle-Earth. I am so excited!**

**Peyton: Are you done with your ranting now?**

**Maethor: Yes, I am. You want to do the disclaimer?**

**Robin: Yup!**

**Peyton: Of course!**

**Kayden: You bet! Maethorelen only owns me!**

**Robin: And me!**

**Peyton: And me!**

Chapter 34: A Promise

Later that day, Kayden, Peyton, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Ėomer, and Gandalf all gathered in the throne room of the Citadel. Kayden and Peyton sat side by side at the foot of the black throne of the Steward, where Gimli was lounging comfortably, smoking his pipe. Robin, Merry, and Pippin did not come to the meeting; instead, Robin and Pippin kept Merry company in the Houses of Healing while he rested.

Gandalf paced across the hall, his face deepening into a frown. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight," he announced grimly. "The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn shook his head, gazing intently at the statues of the kings of old standing in the alcoves along the walls. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

"We'd be dead," Peyton intoned dryly.

Gandalf continued to pace, his shoulders beginning to sag tiredly. "It is only a matter of time before the Ring finds a way back to its master. Sauron has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli pulled the pipe from his mouth, a lazy wisp of smoke floating up to the ceiling. "Let them stay there and rot! Why should we care?"

"Those thousands of orcs will be standing in the way of Frodo and Sam," Kayden realized, staring up from her position on the floor. "If he is to have any chance of reaching Mount Doom, he will have to wade through an entire army to get there!"

The White Wizard nodded gravely, a helpless expression on his wizened face. "I've sent him to his death," he sighed quietly.

Kayden and Peyton both audibly gasped at his words, and even Aragorn seemed shocked at the Wizard's hopelessness. Never before had any of them seen Gandalf like this; he was always calm and cool, never without a plan. "There must be something we can do!" Kayden cried, hating the idea of just giving up on Frodo.

"There is still hope," Aragorn insisted, turning to face the others. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Peyton stared at him questioningly. "But how? We can't just march into Mordor and wipe out a massive army of orcs!"

"That is why we shall draw Sauron's forces out of Mordor," Aragorn corrected. "Force him to empty his lands. Then, we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli nearly choked on his pipe, coughing and spewing so much Peyton actually stood up and began thumping the Dwarf on his back. Gandalf's eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelief. Ėomer shook his head doubtfully.

"We cannot win through strength of arms," the man of Rohan pointed out to the Ranger.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn agreed. "But we can give Frodo his chance to destroy the Ring if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us; keep him blind to all else that moves in his land."

"A diversion," Legolas whispered, eyes gleaming with understanding.

A smile broke out across Kayden's face. "And if the Ring is destroyed, so is its master, and then…"

"Then the orcs won't have anyone to command them in battle," Peyton finished. "They'll be toast."

Aragorn nodded. "If Frodo can reach the fires of Mount Doom and destroy the Ring, the whole of Mordor and its army will fall into ruin." He turned to Gandalf. "Frodo needs our help. We need to give him a chance."

Gandalf slowly began to nod, beginning to understand what Aragorn was saying. Gimli snorted into his pipe, shaking his head in grim disbelief. "Certainty of death, small chance of success; what are we waiting for?"

Kayden grinned, walking to where Peyton stood. "You know, I have a feeling we may be rubbing off on Aragorn," she whispered. "This has to be one of his craziest ideas yet!"

Peyton chuckled, turning to face her friend. "So crazy, it just might work."

~o*o*o*o~

Robin sat by the windowsill of Merry's room in the Houses, staring up into the night. Pippin had left a while ago to get some sleep, leaving only her and Merry. Kayden had come in an hour or so ago informing them of Aragorn's plan, and all three hobbits eagerly said that they would accompany the armies to battle. So now all Robin could do was wait for the morning to come, too anxious to sleep.

"There's no moon anymore," Merry remarked, coming over to stand by her. Robin hadn't even noticed he was awake, but nevertheless, she didn't protest against the company.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, resting her hands on the cold stone. She gestured to the red glow painting the black sky to her right. "And there's Mordor." A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stare at the fiery scarlet glow of the Black Land. "Tomorrow, it will all end, right over there."

Merry turned to Robin, a solemn expression on his face. "Are you afraid?"

Robin paused for a moment, thinking over the seemingly simple question. Her fingers drummed lightly against the stone as she considered, not for the first time, that she probably would die. That Kayden and Peyton may die out there too. That all could be lost. Thought after thought whirled through her mind, the young hobbit finally finding an answer to Merry's question.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted, her gaze shifting to the ground. "I'm afraid of losing everyone I know. Kayden, Peyton, you…" She trailed off sadly, not wanting to pursue the thought.

Merry nodded, wrapping one comforting arm around her shoulders. "I understand how you feel. I felt that way before the battle out on the fields; I was afraid I'd never see any of my friends again when it was over. And now, on the edge of another battle, I feel the same way."

"But no matter what happens," he continued, the smallest of smiles on his face, "I'll be right there beside you, fighting for our friends."

Robin looked up at him, her brown eyes glazed with tears that she refused to shed. "You will?"

Merry nodded resolutely. "I promise." Gently, he leaned closer to Robin, softly pressing their lips together. He could feel her smiling beneath his lips and returning his kiss. After a few blissful moments, the two broke apart, and Merry was pleased to see a radiant grin on Robin's face. She gazed silently at him for a moment before whispering two words, her voice almost lost to the night.

"Thank you."

~o*o*o*o~

Peyton wandered the halls of the Citadel aimlessly during the night, unable to find sleep. Thoughts swirled in her head, memories spanning from the very beginning of their journey in Middle-Earth to right here and now. It was strange, how much she, Kayden, and Robin had been through, how much the trio had changed. Their old life on Earth seemed nearly forgotten, faded away like a far-off memory. Those peaceful days, when they learned archery and swordsmanship for fun instead of for survival, when they sat in a quiet room studying wars instead of fighting in them, now seemed just as surreal as this world did when she first came to Middle-Earth. So much had been left behind, but Peyton wouldn't trade the companions she made and the experiences she had here for the world.

Presently, she noticed a dark figure sitting on a bench, bent over a small object in his hand. As she neared him, Peyton saw that it was Aragorn, his face marred with doubt and hopelessness. Biting her lip, Peyton walked to the bench where Aragorn sat. "Hey," she greeted softly, sitting beside the Ranger.

Aragorn looked up at her coming, his face grim. "Peyton, do you believe that we have any hope for tomorrow? That we have the slightest chance of winning the war that Sauron has waged upon us?"

Peyton stared in shock at Aragorn, unsure of what to say. The Ranger has always been a leader, first to charge, last to retreat, and last to lose hope. "Aragorn," she questioned anxiously. "What has made you like this? You of all people shouldn't lose hope!"

The Ranger rubbed his face tiredly. "I am meant to be a King, Peyton. I do not know if I am ready for the task of leading these people into battle."

"Aragorn, many of these people would follow you to the ends of the earth, King or not," Peyton reassured him. "I know for a fact that I would, and so would Kayden, Legolas, and Gimli." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, and if anything happens, know that we will always have your back. We're still a Fellowship, and no matter what, we will always be one."

Aragorn gazed at Peyton for a moment before a small smile spread across his features. "Thank you, Peyton," he stated, rising to his feet. "You four are some of the greatest companions one could ever ask for."

~o*o*o*o~

Kayden lounged on a bench in the dark, deserted courtyard of the Citadel, enjoying what could possibly be the last moments of peace she would ever find. Like her friends, a million thoughts ran through her mind as she contemplated on what may be her very last night alive. It was eerily silent, the only noises being the distant rumbles from the heart of Mordor. The calm before the storm...

"Kayden!"

Said elleth whirled around to see Legolas striding towards her, something clutched tightly in his hands. "Legolas, what is it?"

He smiled softly, taking a seat beside her on the bench. "I wished to give you something before we ride out tomorrow." Slowly, he unclasped his hands, revealing a gleaming silver leaf pendant hanging from a piece of brown cord.

"After the Battle of Helm's Deep, I found your broken mithril guard among the ruins of the wall. While we waited for the lighting of the beacons in Rohan, Gimli took the guard to the blacksmith, forging this pendant for me to give to you," Legolas explained, pressing the necklace into Kayden's palm. "I wanted to give this to you sooner, but I never did have the chance."

Kayden beamed fondly at Legolas. "Thank you," she grinned, pulling him into an appreciative embrace. Legolas couldn't help but smile at Kayden's joy, affectionately returning the hug.

After a few moments, Kayden pulled back, a thoughtful expression on her face. Slowly, she reached over her head, slipping on the leaf pendant necklace, and then, fumbling slightly with the clasp, she removed her bronze eagle pendant, gently placing it into Legolas's hands. "Here," she stated. "I want you to have this."

The ellon seemed shocked, shaking his head. "I could not take this from you," he replied hastily, pushing the pendant back towards Kayden. "This means too much to you."

"Take it," Kayden insisted. "It's meant to be a promise. No matter what happens out there, I'll always return to you and this pendant, like I did in Rohan."

Understanding dawned on Legolas, and he smiled, clasping the chain around his neck. "A promise."

**Yes, a good deal of sweet fluffy stuff in this chapter. There's only a few more chapters left of this, so I have to put in the fluffiness somewhere!**

**Please Review!**


	35. Enter the Void

**I cannot say how happy I am to have finished this chapter. Only two more chapters to go!**

**Okay, I want to see what you guys think. How do you think the story should end? I kind of have an idea already, but I want to know what you think. So tell me! Who knows, I may actually include it in my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I want to be there in Middle-Earth, though.**

Chapter 35: Enter the Void

Kayden rode near the head of the armies as they began their march to the Black Gate of Mordor, Peyton and Robin both on Greystorm beside her. The company hardly spoke at all, the only noises being the clanking of armor and the stomp of hooves. Peyton and Robin rode together on Greystorm beside her, and a little ways ahead was Aragorn, the standard of the Seven Stars and the White Tree fluttering in the wind behind him. The rest of the Fellowship was close behind him, as was Ėomer. Every little detail seemed to be magnified tenfold, possibly due to the anxiety rippling through their bodies.

After several hours, the Black Gate of Mordor came into view. It was massive, taller than most buildings Kayden had seen in Middle Earth, made of jagged, rusted black iron. Two seemingly unmanned sentry towers flanked the sides of the gate, each topped with four menacing prongs. A row of ominous black spikes crowned the gates, looming ominously over them. The armies of Rohan and Gondor gathered in one large circle in front of the gate, most soldiers wide-eyed with fear and nervousness.

Aragorn glanced at his companions before slowly advancing towards the gate. Without any prompt, the rest of the Fellowship plus Ėomer followed, stopping only a few yards away from the gates. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn cried, staring up at the top of the gates. "Let justice be done upon him!"

For one long moment, there was absolute silence. But then, the ground began to shake, the black wall before them rumbling ominously as the gates opened just a sliver. Slowly, a lone rider, clad in all black, emerged out from the black land. His horse bore spiked metal armor across its thin, skeletal body, constantly twisting and whinnying softly in discomfort.

All that could be seen of the rider was his twisted mouth, his teeth large, yellow, and rotten. A menacing helm covered the rest of his visage, black iron engraved with foul words one cannot even describe. "My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the rider announced in an eerie, rough voice that sounded like he had eaten gravel. Kayden's grip on her sword tightened at the sight of the foul creature, the whole company regarding the Mouth of Sauron in disgust.

When no one responded to his words, the Mouth of Sauron twisted his head from side to side, seemingly observing the company from beneath his helm. "Is there any is this rout to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf retorted, his voice commanding power and authority. "Tell your Master this: the armies of Mordor must disband, and he is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron whipped his head in the direction of the Wizard, his horrid mouth opening wide into a mocking sneer. "Old Greybeard," he taunted. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." From beneath the folds of his black robes, the Mouth wrenched out a shining mail shirt made of fine links. Robin's eyes widened, her hand clamping over her mouth.

"Frodo," Pippin whispered from atop Shadowfax, obviously distressed. The Mouth tossed the mithril shirt to Gandalf, who caught them, silent and stunned. Tears began to well in Pippin's eyes as the Wizard handed him the shirt. "Frodo!"

"Silence," Gandalf commanded quietly.

"This can't be happening." Kayden shook her head, her voice dull and hopeless. "It can't!"

"Silence!" Gandalf repeated, louder this time, but he too was on the verge of tears. Their one last hope was seemingly lost, the one thing they had been clinging onto this entire time.

The Mouth smirked; this was exactly what he wanted to see. "Ah, the Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain?" His rotten mouth once more formed into a horrific mock of a smile. "And he did, Gandalf. He did."

That was the last straw for Peyton. She glared furiously at the Mouth, her eyes glazed with tears. "Shut up."

The Mouth of Sauron snapped his head in Peyton's direction. "What did you say?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Peyton screamed. Her grip on her bow tightened, and faster than any elf could have done, she drew a mallorn arrow of the Golden Wood and shot it near the hooves of the horse, causing the despicable creature to rear in fright. "That was a warning," she hissed.

The Mouth of Sauron seemed to quail beneath the grim gazes of the company, and swiftly, he whipped his steed around, galloping as fast as he could back to Cirith Gorgor. "I guess that concludes negations," Gimli muttered gloomily from behind Legolas.

Aragorn continued to gaze coldly at the gate before whirling around to face the company. "I do not believe Frodo is dead," he declared fiercely. "I will not!"

Suddenly, a monstrous rumble was heard, followed by the sounds of several marching feet. Kayden turned to see the Black Gates opening wider, a black mass of orcs marching towards the small company. "Aragorn!" she cried. "We need to pull back!"

Aragorn nodded, spurring Brego into a gallop back towards the troops. As the group neared the soldiers, they could see their eyes filled with fright, their shields shifting nervously in their hands as they watched the horde of orcs draw nearer. "Hold you ground!" Aragorn bellowed, riding to the front of the men. "Hold your ground!"

With a loud ring, Aragorn drew his sword, studying the men gathered before him. "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you STAND, MEN OF THE WEST!"

A fierce look came over Aragorn's face, and as Brego triumphantly reared up, Aragorn thrust his sword, Andúril, Flame of the West, into the air. Kayden's gaze was fixed upon her friend, and she could tell something had changed. The blood of his ancestors shone through his eyes, displaying a power and strength not seen in Middle-Earth for hundreds of years. No longer was he the shadowy Ranger she had met in the forests of Bree-land so long ago. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and of the throne of Gondor.

A loud cheer erupted from the men, and with a resounding ring of metal, the Army of the West drew their swords, courage shining across each of their faces. "He shall make a great king," Ėomer remarked quietly.

Peyton nodded, a small smile stretching across her face. "Yes, yes he will."

As the army of orcs drew nearer, all those riding on horses dismounted, feeling much more comfortable fighting at level with their comrades. Kayden, Robin, and Peyton stood together near Merry and Pippin, their weapons draw and at the ready.

"Well," Peyton remarked, gripping her bow tightly. "It was nice knowing you two."

Kayden smiled weakly. "Yeah." She twirled Veryan in her hand absentmindedly. "I guess we never got to have our spring break, huh?"

"No," Robin replied, staring at her dagger. "But we did get something better." All as one, the three glanced over at Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Ėomer – all their friends they had made on this journey. Nothing could compare to the experiences they had, and nothing could ever replace it.

Peyton grinned, pulling an arrow from her quiver. "So, are you ready?"

Both hobbit and Elf nodded. "Ready."

Their attention then was drawn to Aragorn, who slowly stepped forward. His sword, previously held at the ready, fell to his side as he gazed intently at the tall, black tower in the distance, a fiery red orb atop its black spires. For a good, long minute, Aragorn just stood there, staring at the flaming red Eye of Sauron.

But then he turned back towards the armies, his eyes rimmed with tears. The tiniest of smiles appeared on his face, and Aragorn whispered two words, meant only for the Fellowship.

"For Frodo."

With a loud, courageous cry, Aragorn charged forward alone into the awaiting mass of orcs. Pippin, Merry, and Robin soon followed, each screaming their own battlecries. Kayden and Peyton were not far behind, leading all the rest as together, they plunged into the sea of orcs.

And thus did the final battle for Middle-Earth begin.

~o*o*o*o~

The battle raged on, more ferocious and vicious than any they had seen yet. But no one seemed to back down. Everyone seemed to understand that this was the final, deciding fight, the battle that determined Sauron's victory or defeat. Kayden, Peyton, and Robin fought fiercely, drawing on wells of strength they didn't know they had.

Robin stayed close to Merry and Pippin, the three slipping unnoticed beneath the orcs' gazes. Many had even tripped over the Halflings, giving the trio a chance to attack them from behind.

Peyton had resorted to using her dagger yet again, the close range unsuitable for arrows. She stood back to back with Gimli as the Dwarf swung his axes about like a madman, felling orcs left and right. Legolas and Kayden were not far away, the former swiftly slicing through enemies with his dual knives, the latter wielding her twin swords with surprising skill.

"_SCREEEEE!_"

A very familiar ear-splitting screech filled theirs ears as the Nazgûl swooped down upon them, riding upon their fell beasts. Peyton was about to dive to the ground as one flew dangerously close to where she stood, but suddenly, another great winged creature collided with it, engaging the beast in aerial combat.

"The eagles!" Pippin cheered. "The eagles are coming!"

Peyton, along with several others, stared at the sky in awe as a flock of giant eagles soared over the battlefield, their golden brown plumage fluttering in the wind as they charged towards the Black Riders. Shrieks of outrage and fear coming from beneath the hoods of the Nazgûl as one by one, the eagles tore them down from the sky.

Heartened by the defeat of the Nazgûl, the armies of the West continued their fight, never ceasing. Dozens of orcs seemed to fall every minute, yet it seemed like the tide of orcs would not end. Peyton panted heavily as she wrenched her sword from the chest of an orc; if this didn't stop soon, the soldiers would drop from exhaustion.

Then, without warning, something quite solid and extremely heavy crashed into Peyton's back, sending her flying to the ground. A familiar hand latched onto hers, yanking her up from the ground, her greens eyes meeting worried blue ones.

"Are you alright, Peyton?" Kayden asked concernedly.

Peyton gave her friend a swift nod. "Yeah, I'm…"

Her words died on her lips as a loud, rumbling bellow sounded from behind them, an animalistic roar the pair hadn't heard since the battle in Moria. Peyton tensed, not daring to turn around. "Oh, please tell me they don't have a cave troll!"

"They don't," Kayden replied, her grip tightening on her swords as she viewed the sight before her. "They have two."

"Two?" Peyton gasped, whirling around in shock, and sure enough, two massive trolls, both covered in spiked black iron, charged through the masses, growling and roaring as they tossed Men and orc alike aside.

A fierce smile suddenly appeared on Kayden's face. "Come on!" she shouted, and without another word, she charged at the troll, her teeth gritted together in a vicious expression.

Swiftly notching an arrow on her bow, Peyton followed her friend, firing a shot straight at the troll's exposed head. The beast roared in agony, flailing around in a desperate attempt to find its attacker. Kayden seized the opportunity, leaping onto the troll's arm as it swung towards the ground. Quickly, the elleth clambered to the troll's shoulders, using the beast's armor as footholds. Brethil and Veryan flashed in the air as Kayden plunged them into the troll's neck. The beast screeched in agony, thrashing about before falling to the ground, unmoving.

Kayden leapt off the beast's back as it fell, smiling triumphantly at Peyton. ""Excellent work, my friend," she commented, notching another arrow on her bow. "Now let's finish this." Kayden silently nodded, stepping into a battle stance and facing the ring of orcs surrounding them.

Suddenly, a thunderous rumble shook the air. A bright flare burst from the top of the tower of Barad-dûr, and an ear-splitting screech far worse than those of the Nazgûl echoed across the black lands of Mordor. The armies of Mordor stood frozen in fear as the Eye of Sauron began to pulse dangerously. Then the orcs, much to everyone's surprise, began to flee, terrified howling filling the air.

Time seemed to slow down. Black clouds swirled around the Eye as it groaned and shrieked in fright and anger. The tower of Barad-dûr slowly began to crumble away, falling, falling, falling to the ground. The Eye itself seemed to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller until, as it neared the ground, it exploded, sending a massive shockwave across the land.

Finally, the Dark Lord Sauron was defeated.

Kayden felt emotion surge through her, thrusting one of her swords into the air with a jubilant cry. Peyton jumped up and down like a madman, whooping and hollering victory at the top of their lungs. Robin and Merry pulled each other into a joyous embrace, happy tears streaming down their faces, each cheering Frodo's name at the top of their lungs.

All around them, the ground of Mordor began to crack, the orcs standing upon it quickly falling into a dark abyss as the ground collapsed beneath them. Another thunderous rumble echoed across the plains as Mount Doom exploded, launching fiery lava and rock high into the air.

Every single member of the Fellowship stopped and stared, their celebrations coming to a screeching halt. The weight of fear and dread dropped like an anvil in Peyton's stomach as she began to comprehend what was happening. Mount Doom, where Frodo and Sam were, was exploding.

Frodo and Sam, the two hobbits whom she had first met when she came to Middle-Earth, the two who dared venture into Mordor alone, two of the bravest people Peyton would ever meet, were undoubtedly gone. There could be no question about their fate now.

Kayden gazed at her friends, watching as a look of shock and grief quickly replaced the visage of ecstasy on Peyton's face. Robin and Merry were near, the two still locked in an embrace, but Kayden could tell that this was no longer a hug of victory. Concern and distress lit up in Aragorn's eyes, and Kayden could see shining tears beginning to fall down Gandalf's cheeks. The elleth turned her eyes to Mount Doom, tears beginning to trace wet paths down her face.

_We won the war_, she mused, _but at what cost?_

**Alright, we're nearing the end of the tale! So remember, tell me how you want the story to end! **

**Please review!**


	36. Home

**After thirty-five chapters, I have run out of greetings for my author's notes. I can't believe it.**

**So, here's the infamous disclaimer: I only own Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Chapter 36: Home

"They're back! They're alive!"

Kayden and Peyton turned their heads in surprise as Robin bolted past them in the halls of Minas Tirith, yelling at the top of her lungs. A massive smile stretched across the young hobbit's face, her brown eyes alight with joy. "They're back!"

Peyton opened her mouth to ask what the commotion was about, but before she could, Robin had sped past her, rounding a corner and passing out of their sight. "What was that about?" Peyton asked, turning to Kayden.

"I don't know," Kayden replied, staring after her friend. A sudden idea struck her mind, the elleth gazing at her friend. "You don't think…"

Sudden looks of ecstasy appeared on their faces as the duo finally realized what was happening. Without another word, the two friends began to sprint, following the path Robin had taken not a few minutes ago. They skidded around several corners as they raced through the white halls, eventually coming to an open door, loud laughter ringing clearly from inside.

Immediately, Kayden and Peyton entered the room, the cheerful grins on their faces only growing bigger as they viewed the scene inside. Frodo sat on the bed, Merry, Pippin, Robin, and Sam all tackling him in joyous embraces. Gandalf sat at the foot of the bed, laughing merrily. Gimli stood nearby beside Legolas, the Dwarf clapping his hands and chuckling heartily, the Elf beaming serenely at the hobbits. Aragorn stood closest to the door, a rare smile on the elder man's face.

The Fellowship of the Ring, after many, many months of adventures and dangers, had reunited, and no one could be happier.

~o*o*o*o~

After the fall of Sauron, celebrations abounded in the White City. Nearly every tavern was filled with surviving soldiers of the war, drinking merrily and clanking tankards together as a sign of camaraderie. But rarely would you find any member of the Fellowship among them. The eight spent much time inside the Citadel, telling the others of their adventures while they were apart. For them, the mere fact that they all were alive was celebration enough.

The days past swiftly, and May was quickly approaching. It was then that Kayden began to notice that Aragorn had become much more withdrawn, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Several times the elleth had seen him pacing in the halls, an anxious expression on his face. And Kayden suspected she knew the reason behind his actions.

"Hey," she greeted, approaching him during another of his bouts of pacing. "So, are you nervous?"

Aragorn nodded, his face grave. "I do not know if I am ready to be King, Kayden. This…this is what I was born to be, but-"

"Aragorn," Kayden interrupted, gently clasping his shoulder. "You are more than ready to be a King. You were the one who led the Fellowship to safety after Gandalf fell in Moria. You were the one who aided Theoden and helped him ride to victory for Rohan. And you were the one who led the Armies of the West in the charge on the Black Gate, even when most lost hope." Kayden drew in a deep breath, gazing steadily at Aragorn. "Aragorn, you don't need to search for the qualities of a King within you. They've been there all this time."

A small smile appeared on Aragorn's face. "Thank you, Kayden."

"It was nothing really. You just looked like you could use some encouragement." A small chuckle escaped the elleth's lips. "Actually, I should be the one thanking you."

At Aragorn's questioning look, Kayden continued. "You helped Robin, Peyton, and I survive in world not our own. Without you, we would've probably fallen quite a while ago." She sighed. "We would never be who we are today."

Aragorn gently smiled, turning to Kayden. "It is as you said. Those traits of valor and strength were always there within you three. You just had to dig down deeper to find them."

Kayden laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

~o*o*o*o~

_HNNNNNNN!_

The melodious sound of an Elvish horn echoed throughout the city as the delegation of Elves approached the front gates of Minas Tirith. The procession slowly rode up to the topmost circle of the city, earning numerous gasps of surprise and awe from the townspeople as they past. The Fellowship stood at the Citadel, awaiting the company of Elves.

The Elves soon arrived, an ethereal glow surrounding them. At the head of the company rode Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn not far behind. Glorfindel could be seen among them, the twin sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan, beside the Balrog-Slayer. And right at Elrond's side was…

"Arwen," Aragorn breathed, not believing his eyes. The Evenstar of her people still shone as brightly as she did when Kayden, Robin, and Peyton had first met her. Arwen smiled serenely at the sight of Aragorn, dismounting her steed alongside the other Elves.

Peyton gazed at Aragorn, shaking her head in amusement at the soon-to-be-King. The former Ranger was completely still, disbelief plastered across his face. "Well," Peyton prompted, gently nudging his shoulder. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to go and say hello?"

Aragorn snapped out of his trance, slowly stepping towards his love. Elrond nodded his approval, stepping aside with the other Elves. Arwen gently stepped towards Aragorn, the two meeting in between the company of Elves and the Fellowship.

For a good, long moment, the pair just stood there, gazing at each other, both incredibly happy to be reunited.

And then, Aragorn pulled her close, quickly bringing his lips to hers and giving her an overjoyed kiss. Arwen blissfully returned the kiss, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Elrond beamed at the duo, the silver trails of tears making their way down his face. Kayden and Legolas grinned at each other, each recalling a very similar event in Helm's Deep.

Peyton chuckled happily. "That's not exactly what I meant when I said, 'Go and say hello.', but it works."

~o*o*o*o~

Coronation day was soon upon them, the entire city buzzing with excitement. Preparations were made for the grand celebration, and the air was filled with joy. Thousands upon thousands crowded into the top level of Minas Tirith, all gazing at the steps of the Citadel, where soon, their new King would stand.

Peyton stood beside Ėomer, fidgeting with her dress. It was of a rather simple design: a forest green bodice with a lighter green skirt, the edges of the cloth trimmed with gold. A brown leather belt girded her waist, a long section of leather hanging down from the engraved gold buckle. A flowing red cape hung from her shoulders, held in place by two brown pauldrons of Rohirrim armor.

Peyton's green eyes scanned the crowd, gazing at the surrounding soldiers and civilians. Kayden was a little ways away, she too wearing a dress. Hers was made of silvery white cloth, large bell sleeves draping off her arm. A pale blue sash encircled her waist, and, like Peyton, she too wore a pair of armor pauldrons on her shoulder. A deep blue mantle draped from her shoulders to her feet, and a bright silver leaf pendant was visible on her chest.

Robin was not far away, standing alongside the other hobbits. She wore a simple pale yellow dress embroidered with tiny orange flowers. The young hobbit almost had a hysterical laughing fit when she had seen Peyton wearing a gown. Dresses were an article of clothing she severely despised. Her laughter, however, was soon followed by a light slap from Peyton, who was muttering something about "standard protocol" and "I'm going to kill Kayden for this". Needless to say, that shut Robin up.

A hush fell over the crowd as the doors to the Citadel opened. Gandalf stepped out, closely followed by Gimli, the Dwarf bearing the crown of Elendil on a velvet pillow. The silver and gold winged crown gleamed in the light of the sun, weighted with the history of the kings of old.

And then Aragorn came out, dressed in the royal armor of a king. A nervous light shone in his gray eyes, his dark hair framing his face. The faintest of smiles flickered across his face as he knelt silently before Gandalf. The Wizard gazed serenely at the former Ranger for a moment before lifting the crown of Gondor high into the air.

"Now come the days of the King," he proclaimed, placing the winged crown atop Aragorn's head. Gandalf beamed proudly at the former Ranger. "May they be blessed."

With a deep sigh, Aragorn stood, turning to face the crowds before him. Claps and cheers erupted from the people as they looked upon their new king. Happy tears sprung in Kayden's eyes, the elleth recalling the first time she had met Aragorn. It seemed so very long ago, when she was just a lost Elf, and he was just a Ranger.

Aragorn's gray eyes scanned the crowd, resting on each of his companions and friends for just a moment. He then lifted his head high, looking every bit like the King he had become. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all," he declared. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of the peace."

Once more, the crowd cheered for their king. Soft white petals began to float down from above, as Aragorn closed his eyes and began to sing.

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien  
>Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.<em>"

His deep voice washed over the crowd, all of whom stood in awed silence. The beautiful Elvish song floated into the air as Aragorn slowly walked down the path paved in between the crowd, all bowing their heads as the new King passed.

As he proceeded down the white stone path, Aragorn noted several people in the crowd. Ėowyn and Faramir, both wonderfully healed and well, dipped their heads in respect for the new King. Ėomer and Peyton stepped forward together as he came near them, both bowing low to Aragorn. But only Aragorn saw the quick, reassuring smile Peyton flashed him before she disappeared back into the crowd.

And then, as one, the company of Elves stepped forward, headed by Legolas and Kayden. All were clad in silver and white, seeming to emit a beautiful, soft glow. Kayden was beaming brightly at Aragorn, unable to contain her happiness for her comrade. Through war and fire, hardships and toil, Aragorn had been there, from the very beginning. Legolas serenely smiled at his longtime friend, proud of what the Ranger had become.

Aragorn gently clasped Legolas and Kayden's shoulders, his clear gray eyes shining. "_Hannon le_."

Legolas and Kayden nodded silently in acknowledgement, both stepping aside to reveal Arwen, clad in flowing green raiment, holding the white banner of Gondor aloft in her hands. A genuine smile formed on Aragorn's face as he stepped closer to his love, gently taking the standard from her and handing it to a nearby soldier. The two held each other in their arms for a moment, before Aragorn pulled Arwen into a passionate kiss, whirling her around with joy.

After several blissful moments, the King and his Queen continued along the path, approaching the five hobbits. The five were seemingly dwarfed by the crowds surrounding them, and yet they managed to stand out the most. Nervously, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo bowed low, while Robin dropped into the best curtsey she could manage.

Aragorn gazed at the five before stepping forward, his hand raised in a stopping gesture. "My friends," he stated quietly, a soft smile on his face.

"You bow to no one."

Aragorn dropped down, kneeling before the hobbits. Arwen followed his example, and soon, all of the great host assembled was bowing low before the hobbits, the unexpected heroes of Middle-Earth. Robin's hand was clasped over her mouth in an expression of utter shock and euphoria. The widest of grins was plastered on Pippin's face, an identical expression plastered on Merry's face. Sam shuffled his feet, evidently embarrassed by all the attention, and Frodo's eyes shone with tears of joy, his face weary…but glad.

A new age was dawning on Middle Earth. And this was only the beginning.

~o*o*o*o~

That night, a great banquet was held. The grand hall of the Citadel was positively alight with the glow of joy and celebration. Music filled the air, and, much to the hobbit's delight, food was abundant. Guests danced pleasantly across the dance floor, Aragorn and Arwen joining them occasionally.

Yet despite the festivity surrounding them, Kayden, Peyton, and Robin all felt something weighing on their hearts. Now that the war was over, what would become of them? Would they have to return to their home, or would they stay here, in Middle-Earth? These questions plagued their minds until, eventually, the trio approached Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" Peyton called as they came to the Wizard. Gandalf looked up from his drink, but when he did not say anything, Peyton pressed on.

"We were wondering about our world," she stated.

"Ah." Gandalf nodded in understanding, turning to face them. "Well, you see, ever since you mentioned that you were from another world entirely separate from Middle-Earth, I have been…studying this other realm." A grave expression settled onto the Wizard's face as he continued. "It seems that when you passed through the gateway between worlds, the three of you simply…faded from memory."

Kayden gazed at Gandalf questioningly. "You mean…everyone forgot about us?"

The Wizard nodded. "From what I can gather, no one in your realm has any recollections of you three."

Robin turned to her friends. "So that means…"

"…we can never go back," Kayden finished.

"Precisely," Gandalf replied. A small smile appeared on his face. "Though, I do not believe you three wanted to leave in the first place."

"We do want to stay," Peyton agreed. "We just wanted to see if we could."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Kayden stated, beaming. The three grinned at each other before disappearing back into the crowd.

~o*o*o*o~_  
><em>

_We can stay._

Three words couldn't have made them any happier. They had found so much in Middle-Earth that they couldn't see on Earth: courage, strength, fellowship, and love. At first, Middle-Earth was just a world of excitement and adventure for the trio, but now, it was so much more.

This was home.

**I don't know why, but I cried while writing the ending of this chapter. Possibly because it's signifying that this story, my very first fanfiction ever, is almost over. I believe there is only one more chapter to go.**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	37. Epilogue: Forevermore

…**I don't know what to say. I really don't. Can you guys take it from here?**

**Peyton: Uh-huh.**

**Kayden: Maethorelen is so incredibly happy and proud of what this story has become. As this was her very first fanfiction ever, it is truly amazing at how far this has come, from the very first words of the first chapter, to the final two words at the end of this epilogue.**

**Robin: She would like to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, and added it to their alerts and/or favorites. Your support meant so much to her. It's impossible to put it into words.**

**Peyton: Now, there probably won't be a sequel to this story, and if Maethorelen does eventually decide to write one, it probably won't happen for a very long time. However, she is proud to say she has another Lord of the Rings story in the works, entitled _The Elenmîr_. You should really check it out!**

**Thanks, you three. I'll miss you guys!**

**And now, for the final time, I only own Kayden, Peyton, and Robin.**

Epilogue: Forevermore

The days soon faded into months, the Fellowship's time in Minas Tirith soon drawing to a close. Most time was spent planning for the long journeys ahead of them and preparing to say farewell to those they had grown so close to over the past year.

"You're sure about going to the Shire, Robin?" Peyton asked her hobbit friend as the trio strolled through the gardens of Minas Tirith, spending one more beautiful summer afternoon together.

Robin nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Yeah." The hobbit paused, gazing up at her friend. "You're sure about going to Rohan?"

"Yep," Peyton replied, a sigh escaping her lips. "Ėomer asked me to help rebuild the country after the war." She turned to Kayden. "And where are you going to go?"

"Well, Legolas, Gimli, and I are going to travel Middle-Earth for a year or so," Kayden answered, gazing evenly at her friends. "And then I'll probably go to Mirkwood with Legolas."

"Oh," Peyton stated simply, unsure of how to reply.

A deep silence consumed the threesome, all unsure of what to say next. So many cheerless thoughts whirled through their minds, yet no one wished to voice any of them. Their hearts were heavy with the knowledge that this may be the last time they would ever see each other. War had bonded them closer than they had ever thought possible, and none wanted to see the others go, but they all seemed to mutually understand that they had their own paths to take.

Kayden scuffed the ground with her boot, finally breaking the silence. "Hey, can you guys promise me something?" she asked.

Both Robin and Peyton bobbed their heads. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

A faint smile formed on the elleth's lips at her friends' agreement. "Promise me that, no matter what happens, we'll never forget each other, okay?"

"Of course, Kayden," Robin grinned. "And besides, how could I forget someone like Peyton? She's obnoxious!"

"HEY!" Peyton exclaimed. Robin just laughed before beginning to sprint through the gardens, Peyton right at her heels. Kayden rolled her eyes at their antics before pursuing the pair, a full grin on her face.

That was the last afternoon the three spent together beneath the same sky.

~o*o*o*o~

And thus a new era in Middle-Earth began. And the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bonded by friendship and love, was ended.

Robin traveled with Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam to the Shire, where she lived for the rest of her days. On September 29th of the year 3020 of the Third Age, exactly one year from the day Merry first met Robin in Farmer Maggot's field, Robin and Merry wed, and what a happy celebration it was. Often, the pair would just sit underneath a certain tree in the apple orchard, talking of adventures long past.

After a year and a half in Rohan, Peyton married King Ėomer, becoming Queen of the people she had come to care for dearly. The Land of the Horselords flourished beneath their reign, recovering from the wounds of war and becoming a prosperous land once more. Oftentimes both King and Queen would ride out with King Elessar of Gondor, helping cleanse the lands of the filth of Sauron that still lingered after the Dark Lord's fall. And soon, hardly any orcs dared enter the lands of Rohan, for they had come to fear both the King's fury and the Queen's wrath.

For a year, Legolas, Kayden, and Gimli traveled throughout Middle-Earth, exploring the Glittering Caves and the Forest of Fangorn. Once their travels were over, Kayden went with Legolas to live in Mirkwood, now purged of the darkness and once more called Greenwood. There, Legolas took Kayden's hand in marriage, and on that day there seemed to be no greater joy in the world for the couple. Eventually, Legolas and Kayden, along with a small group of Elves, journeyed to Ithilien, where they helped restore the woods ravaged by war.

And true to their oath, Kayden, Peyton, and Robin never forgot each other, no matter how many leagues separated them. Nothing could ever sever the bonds connecting their hearts together.

They were best friends, always and forevermore.

~The End~

**It's official. It's finished.**

**I truly hope you enjoyed reading _Dig Down Deeper_. It's been a blast writing this story, and I can safely assume that I am not the only who is sad that this has come to a close.**

**Thanks again for coming with me this far. I'll miss you!**

**~Maethorelen**


End file.
